Cadenas Pecadoras
by Death God Raven
Summary: Luego de todo lo sucedido en Caislean, Gil y Alice tienen que resolver enormes problemas, sin contar que el gobierno esta en su búsqueda.
1. PROLOGO

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y satisfacción propiA.**

**Esto es una remake leve del prologo, pronto subiré el capitulo, por culpa de mi curso no he podido hacerlo.**

**CADENAS PECADORAS**

**PROLOGO**

**7 Años después de la Desaparición de Pandora**

Una niña en ropas harapientas corría a través del bosque en medio de la noche, agitada y con una expresión de terror – ahhaha déjame –lagrimas de angustia empezaron a brotar – ¡no quiero morir! – tropezó con una de las ramificaciones de un árbol gigante que había en el sendero que marcaba la entrada de la ciudad, ella miro aceleradamente hacía atrás pero no vio nada, feliz pensaba que se había librado de su triste destino, pero al sentir un liquido frío y baboso caer por su hombro, miró con los ojos muy abiertos presas del terror miró lentamente hacia arriba, observando por última vez la más horrible criatura.

A lo lejos dentro de la Ciudad Caislean, se escucha el alarido de muerte a través de sus murallas, las personas en el interior de sus viviendas se abrazan con pavor - "por favor perdónanos".

**Al día siguiente…**

Un joven de cabellos negro hasta la nuca y un poco más, venía en coche (carretas) que iba siendo jalados por dos caballos, el conductor otro joven con cabello rojo, venía somnoliento, las últimas noches solo había sido viaje a través de la carretera y uno que alguna posada, muy escasas por la lejanía del destino.

Si el destino, era otra de esas investigaciones raras que a su jefe le mandaban hacer, cada vez más lejos de su tierra natal Bermature, este era nativo de los más humildes barrios, había aceptado el trabajo por que pagaban bien, pero nunca pensó que fuera por el peligro de las misiones.

Clif, no te duermas, recuerda que vas conduciendo – decía el jefe dentro del coche – ¡No estoy dormido Gil-san!- erguiéndose y recuperando la postura, ya solo faltaba un km más y ya estarían ahí, la agencia donde trabajaba se hacía llamar "KURUSAGI Investigation", era un raro nombre pero por algo a su jefe le gustaba, el decía que era en japonés.

Ya Clif vislumbraba unos montes con niebla y a lo lejos una ciudad dentro de una gran muralla, conforme se iban acercando la ciudadela parecía como si fuera una isla flotante en el cielo, debido al espesor de la niebla a su alrededor.

Desde arriba una de las aberturas de la fortaleza, se asomó un soldado con un arco en la mano apuntándoles a los recién llegados - ¿Quiénes son y que buscan?- Clif se asustó pero respondió – ¡somos de la agencia que solicitaron! La Kurusagi – al percatarse el guardia que era verdad envió una señal para que se abriera la gran puerta – entraron con todo y carruaje, el guardia les guío hacia la sala real del líder de la ciudad – me alegra que hayan podido llegar sanos y salvos aquí, les doy la bienvenida, disculpen si el primer trato que les dieron fue un poco rudo, ya que son nobles, pero ese es el protocolo de seguridad.

No se preocupe, no es una molestia, nosotros comprendemos – dijo Gil por fin quitándose el sombrero negro – ahora puede explicarnos el motivo de la urgencia de nuestra presencia aquí.

Si bueno recientemente ha habido múltiples desapariciones, dentro y fuera de la ciudad cada vez aparecen más cadáveres descuartizados por los alrededores.

Clif al escuchar tragaba saliva – "esto parecía ser una de esas misiones"- pensaba Clif, que continuaba escuchando lo que decía el líder de la ciudadela – la última fue una niña desapareció delante de una gran multitud y fue encontrada en un matorral completamente descuartizada, solo se podía reconocer la cara.

Gil solo cerró los ojos, procedió a preguntar –¿Cuántos van ya hasta ahora? – el líder parecía calcular, mentalmente – con la niña, 27 este mes- Gil habló de nuevo, ya era hora del trabajo - déjeme revisar los cadáveres.

Se levanto el líder y sonó una campanita, como esperando alguien que apareciera a su llamado – está bien, ven aquí Rem – apareció una figura con una túnica y que tenía el rostro tapado que solo dejaba ver escasamente sus ojos – están a tu cuidado – la persona solo asintió – a Gil su mirada se le hacía familiar – lo siguieron hasta el laboratorio.

Camino el encapuchado, entre el gran número de camillas que se encontraban tapadas, hasta detenerse en una donde se escapaba del manto protector una pequeña mano – este es el de la niña – dijo el personaje revelando ahora por el tono de su voz que podría tratarse de una joven – Gil descubrió la figura, quitándole la sabana - ¿pero que le paso? Es horrible – decía Clif nauseabundo, agarrándose el estomago y con la otra mano la boca – creo que es mejor salgas – dijo Gil volteándose y este obedeciendo con cara de muchos colores a causa de las nauseas.

El salió del cuarto corriendo, y Gil vio como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación, cuando volvió a mirar, notó que la extraña lo había estado mirando y que luego quitaba la mirada escondiéndose de la vista de este.

La niña presentaba cuadros de desangramiento excesivo, de paro respiratorios, descuartizamiento, incluso como si la hubieran masticado que eso le hacía pensar que pudiera tratarse de una cadena, porque lo que quiera que hubiera hecho esto era enorme, por la angustia reflejada en su rostro.

Se dispuso a revisar a los otros, pero esto solo empeoro sus sospechas, todos había sido asesinados de diferentes formas por lo menos los 10 últimos que se encontraban ahí, con eso se podría suponer que quizás…"no era uno solo".

Si tan solo estuviera Pandora aquí – eso pensaba Gil, desde que Pandora había sido disuelta por el Gobierno que había descubierto sus operaciones y las diferentes rebeliones que afectaron al país en general, se hicieron cargo de las operaciones de esta como suyas para su propio bienestar, los miembros fueron perseguidos y silenciados, no sabía cómo estaban sus antiguos compañeros, pero lo más probable que si la lista de defunciones no mentía ya se daba una idea que podría haber pasado.

El se salvó por su condición de noble Nightray, ya que de esa casa Ducal solo quedaba él, "si ahora solo estaba", después de eso buscó a Break, Sharon y el conejo estúpido, pero era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

Con ellos aquí esta situación hubiera sido más o menos fácil manejarla, solo se preocuparía por encontrar al contratista.

"Pero eso era cosa del pasado" – ahora él tenía que hacer las cosas que podía por el mismo, sí, se lo debía a Oz, haría todo lo posible por ayudar.

Durante 3 años estudió algo de medicina forense, para llevar sus investigaciones y esto le estaba sirviendo bastante ahora.

Se quitó los guantes, y salió del laboratorio siendo seguido por la figura encapuchada – Clif ve preparando los sellos, probablemente pase algo hoy - ¿y usted que hará Gil-san?- tomó su sombrero y antes de terminar de ponérselo lo miro – voy a ir cazar – y salió por el pasillo, con dirección al bosque – su jefe de verdad era valiente, el no aguantaría ni dos minutos estar en sus zapatos pensaba con horror Clif.

**UNA HORA DESPUES…**

Caminando por el principio del bosque, se percató que lo estaban siguiendo – oye es mejor que salgas si no quieres que te dispare – se sintió el ruido de las hojas y algo caer de un árbol – Gil se sorprendió, era la joven encapuchada - ¿qué haces aquí no sabes que es peligroso?

Sí, pero fui enviada, para avisarte que tu compañero a desaparecido, vimos la camisa que cargaba, tirada en uno de los muros – Gil abrió los ojos – no puede ser, si yo le dije… – pero no pudo terminar la frase, la encapuchada le empezó atacar con una espada que tenía terminados como de ondas – ¡muere! – este saco su arma y disparo rompiendo la mitad del arma - ¿eso es todo? – Gil se percató de algo, la mirada de ella antes era diferente a la que ahora veía, más había otros rasgos ligeramente diferente – en eso la figura empieza a convulsionar haciéndose grande y desgarrando la piel para dejar salir semejante criatura grotesca – tengooo hambre – era como un ciempiés pero con alas, y empezando a elevarse para apuntar con sus aguijones que al chocar el suelo lo corroían - ¿acido?.

Estaba a punto de invocar a Raven cuando una cola salió del suelo mandándolo a volar contra unas piedras, del golpe tosió sangre- ¡rayos! ¿De dónde salió ese? – la criatura que lo golpeó saco su cuerpo completamente del suelo, para mostrar unas alas enormes que al moverlas soltaban un polvo extraño, al tratar de levantarse sus cuerpo no respondía.

Ahora el primer monstruos se disponía a abrir la boca para devorar a Gil, pero fue detenido por una mujer encapuchada con una deathscite, que apareció de a su espalda – qué fácil te iban a devorar – decía la mujer en tono burlesco – ¡cállate! – respondía fastidiado.

No respires ese aire, es un paralizante, así atrapa sus víctimas – le extendió un trapo para que se lo amarraba cerca de la nariz, esto te cubrirá por ahora, en eso aparece otra cadena y arremete contra la joven derribándola y rompiendo parte de la túnica que lleva en la cara.

Gil contempló su rostro sorprendido – "no puede ser" – ¿Coneja estúpida?

Bueno hasta aquí el prologo, espero que les guste.

Quedan muchas interrogantes:

¿Qué ha sucedido con Clif?

¿Porqué había dos encapuchadas?

¿Quién es el autor de todo lo que sucede en Caislean?

¿Qué paso a ciencia cierta con Pandora y sus respectivos miembros?

Se suponía que Alice estaba muerta ¿qué hace en Caislean?

Dejen reviews. XD

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Algunas cosas no serán lo mismo

Bueno gracias por reviews, siento no haber subido un capítulo de esta antes, pero el curso está tomando mi tiempo preciado de no hacer nada, y además estaba en la desesperación del capítulo 66 que no ¡llegaba!, jeje, además le hice las pertinentes correcciones al prologo y algunos cambios.

Notas de Autor

"yo soy Alice"- son pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 01: Algunas cosas no serán lo mismo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

No respires ese aire, es un paralizante, así atrapa sus víctimas – le extendió un trapo para que se lo amarraba cerca de la nariz, esto te cubrirá por ahora, en eso aparece otra cadena y arremete contra la joven derribándola y rompiendo parte de la túnica que lleva en la cara.

Gil contempló su rostro sorprendido – "no puede ser" – ¿Coneja estúpida? – eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro frente a él.

**AHORA**

El sol se colaba por las cortinas purpuras, iluminando los cerrados ojos de un chico de cabellos azabaches, este movía el entrecejo, molesto por las luz impertinente, se disponía a cerrarlas para seguir durmiendo, pero algo le impedía levantarse y lograr su cometido.

En la aparente oscuridad de la habitación, levanto levemente la sabana, sobre su pecho había algo descansando que acompasaba su respiración con la suya propia, la preocupación lo estaba inundando, moviéndose por inercia y haciendo que la figura gruñera molesta por la interrupción de su sueño.

Si Gil no se equivocaba era una mujer- ¿qué parte de su vida se había perdido?- pensaba con horror, no es que estuviera molesto, pero realmente era perturbador, y más aun que mirando alrededor, descubrir que no era su habitación, más bien desde que llego a Caislean, no se la habían mostrado, entonces eso lo hacía llegar a dos dudas:

1) ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba?,

2) ¿quién demonios era la mujer que estaba arraigada a él?

Esta última pregunta se le hacía más urgente que otra cosa, ya que la mujer se movía mucho, provocando que Gil se sonrojara extremamente con el contacto, y no pensará con mucha claridad, hasta que ella se movió y se pego más aún quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, o eso podía pensar ya que sentía el aliento de esa persona en su cara.

Entonces mágicamente, una suave brisa meció la cortina iluminando la esquina de la cama, donde se encontraba la extraña, descubriendo por su rostro quien era – "Aaaalliccee" – grito con terror en su mente, las palabras simplemente no salían, así que su cuerpo reaccionó en su socorro cayendo pesadamente de su cama, despertando a Alice por fin.

Alice pacientemente frotándose con una mano uno de sus ojos, y con la otra mano abriendo la cortina exclamo - ¿ya es de día? ¿tan rápido? No he dormido mucho.

Gil desde el suelo la observaba asombrado, aparentemente esta mujer se parecía Alice, aun no lo podía determinar, en apariencia se juzgaba que tenía de 22 – 25 años de edad, en los archivos y reportes que investigo sobre los miembros de Pandora que habían sido eliminados, no aparecía el nombre de Alice, ¿qué significaba esto? ¿Quién era la persona en frente de él?

Oye cabeza de alga, ¿qué tanto piensas? – Alice lo revisaba con la mirada, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a él, ella solo llevaba una camisa de mangas largas, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Por parte de Gil, este seguía pensando – "dijo cabeza de alga" – definitivamente era el conejo estúpido, observó que se paró de la cama y se acercaba, al agacharse al frente de él pudo ver lo que no vio antes.

¿Por qué no dices nada? – ella se agachó, su camisa estaba un poco abierta que dejaba ver el nacimiento de la línea de su busto.

Esto hizo que Gil se pusiera más rojo de lo que jamás ni siquiera la misma sangre llegaría a ser, luchaba con sus pensamientos – "¿Por qué rayos me pongo así?".

Es solo el conejo estúpido, ella solo es una cadena, que haya crecido no significa nada, "espera un momento…"- su pensamiento le puso un STOP- "¿la coneja estúpida creció? ¿su forma humana creció?" – el iba a preguntar qué significaba esto, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Clif entraba por la puerta, quedando en Shock con la escena, claro, no más que Gil – disculpen por interrumpir regresaré más tarde – Gil se sobresaltó – hey!Clif no es lo que piensas.

Clif se volteó con una lágrima saliendo de un ojo y con un pulgar arriba – Jefe, usted se lo merece por su duro trabajo- en momento como este Gil necesitaba un arma, así acabaría de manera lenta y dolorosa con Clif.

Me alegra que haya despertado, Gilbert Nightray – de pronto una voz se escucho desde la puerta justo enfrente de Clif – Madame Úrsula – hizo una reverencia Clif.

Úrsula hizo ademán que dejara el despliegue de respeto y miro directamente a Gil – disculpe por el incidente de la habitación, yo misma le pedí a Rem que se pusiera junto a usted, para inhibir la esencia de las cadenas que lo atacaron ayer.

¿Rem? – Gil pregunto, ya que le parecía que ya había escuchado ese nombre antes – es que aquí ella es conocida así, ya que como está de incognito dentro del personal del líder de la Ciudadela – se apresuró a decir la madame.

¿Incognito? – ahora si Gil lo había escuchado todo, ella precisamente no pasaba desapercibida, aunque ahora que lo pensaba había escuchado el nombre Rem, de parte del Líder, la persona que lo guío al laboratorio, con razón se le hacía curiosa la mirada de la encapuchada.

Bueno si se viste y baja a desayunar, le puedo dar los detalles de lo que lo inquieta – dijo Úrsula mirando a Gil, este a su vez miro su vestimenta, tenía la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón era un desastre – no se preocupe por su ropa, le enviare con su sirviente una nueva – salió esta por la puerta seguido por Clif, quien buscaría la ropa.

Eso dejaba a Alice y Gil solos nuevamente. Este la miro y empezó con una pregunta fácil – así que ahora te llamas Rem – esta solo asintió y añadió – solo es temporal, me iré cuando termine este trabajo – ahora este él estaba sorprendido - ¿trabajo? – ella quitó la mirada para mirar el piso – están pasando cosas extrañas aquí y ella quiere que la proteja mientras tanto.

¿Dónde estabas, cabeza de alga? – pregunta ella luego del breve receso – ¡yo debería decir eso! Los busques hasta el cansancio, a ti a Break, Sharon, Liam, a todos – otro silencio incomodo reino - ¿y Oz? – preguntó con temor ella, más silencio, la mirada de Gil se encontraba perdida en el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante.

Alice vio la expresión de depresión que afloraba en el pelinegro, así que opto por hacer lo que estaba en sus manos, avanzo más cerca de él, y se le abalanzó encima, dejando a Gil con los ojos muy abiertos, entonces ella procedió a morder su mejilla, dejándolo rojo nuevamente.

¡Coneja tonta! No hagas eso, es vergonzoso – Alice hizo un puchero – pero si es para animarte- Gil sonrojado - ¡no necesito esa clase de ánimo! – agarrando el hombro de ella apartándolo de encima de él – si alguien nos viera, ¿Quién sabe qué pensaría? – ella se quedo con la mirada dirigida a él - ¿Qué pensarían? – Gil solo se golpeó la frente con la mano - ¡No esperes que te lo explique! – saliendo todo avergonzado de la habitación rumbo al pasillo en busca de Clif.

Desde otro pasillo, alguien había sido testigo del la conversación y acciones, de los dos, demostrando solo una sonrisa – las cosas se están moviendo…todo vendrá a su debido tiempo – la figura se fue caminando por el pasillo con un reloj dorado, cuya parte trasera, se podía apreciar un reloj de contratista con una cadena, pero sin avanzar, demostrando un contrato que legal.

Los pasillos de esta casa eran complicados, donde se había metido Clif, dio vuelta a la esquina tropezando con alguien – disculpe no fue mi inten…- levanto la mirada y vio que se trataba de Clif- oh jefe! Lo estaba buscando- se levanto entregándole la ropa.

Gil lo miro como extrañado, el mismo acababa de venir de esa dirección – "bueno, da igual" – se dispuso a mirar la ropa, el conjunto disponía de camisa manga larga blanca con pantalón negro y un hermoso saco verde oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos dorados, pero claro Gil no veía eso, sino que quería su ropa de color negro pero por ahora no la tendría.

Ya en el comedor, se sentó en la silla del fondo, la mesa disponía de 3 puestas a los lados y uno en cada extremo de la mesa, al frente estaba sentada Úrsula, y luego después de un rato entraron Clif y Alice, los cuales se sentaron en cada lado de la mesa opuestos, a los ya mencionados.

Bueno Sr Nightray, pregunte lo que quiera – comenzó la conversación Úrsula, Gil meditaba lo que iba a decir, hasta ahora ella le parecía sospechosa, era obvio que pensara así si estaba en un pueblo que no conocía a nadie, bueno, excepto a la coneja estúpida.

Primero dígame, que sucedió anoche, esas cadenas estaban ahí si un contratista o por lo menos no recuerdo haberlo visto – Úrsula lo miro – en eso está en lo cierto, no tenía contratista pero se equivoca en la parte de que son Cadenas – Gil la miro - ¿Qué quiere decir? – Clif por su parte, le dolía la cabeza, realmente no entendía que había sido las criaturas y los sucesos extraños del día anterior.

Por lo que Rem y yo hemos descubierto, son personas de carne y hueso como nosotros, por lo menos al principio – Úrsula tomo un sorbo de su té – mi hijo hace 2 semanas se convirtió en uno y mato a mi esposo, luego escapo hacia el bosque, el no era un contratista – Gil estaba desconcertado –el intento devorarnos, si no fuera por Rem, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Gil la miró, Alice comía tranquilamente su comida, "era carne", pero un ligero temblor en las manos la delato, ella estaba nerviosa, había pasado algo más esa noche.

Yo lo perseguí esa noche hasta el bosque – ahora Alice tomaba la palabra – el corrió a gran velocidad hasta un claro, se detuvo y empezó a gritar ¡déjenme! En alta voz hacia nadie, hasta que un hoyo se abrió del piso y él se dividió en varias partes, que luego se transformaron en otros monstruos que huyeron, uno de ellos me ataco, pero caí por un precipicio y no pude seguirlo.

Luego de esa noche, aumentaron más los ataques y desapariciones – Úrsula tomó otro sorbo de té – luego de eso intentaron matar a mi hija varias veces, por eso sospecho del líder – Clif escribía el testimonio de la Madame - ¿qué la hace pensar eso? – pregunto Gil – mi hija Lauren trabajaba para el anterior Líder, hasta hace 5 años que murió en circunstancias extrañas y el fue electo para el cargo desde entonces – Úrsula prosiguió – el encontró el cadáver del anterior, y dijo que había estado firmando unos papeles con Lauren la noche anterior, pero ella desmintió eso, ya que no era cierto y por eso el le tenía mala voluntad.

Además ese día encontré su insignia atascada en la ventana del cuarto de mi hijo – miro Úrsula hacia la ventana – el día que nos ataco – Gil estaba acomodando la información recién obtenida por parte de la Madame en su mente, primero las extrañas desapariciones, la del hijo vinculada a muchas otras, pero algo le molestaba de este testimonio - ¿y la Srta. Lauren donde está?- Úrsula dejo la taza en la mesa – la envié fuera de la ciudadela, para que estuviera segura – el pelinegro meditó y preguntó – entonces la razón por la que ella – señalo a Alice – esta aquí de incognito en el personal, es que ella se está haciendo pasar por su hija, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – terminó él.

Efectivamente joven Nightray – miro directamente a Gil - pero al tratarse de alguien, que está arriesgando su vida para resolver este caso, creo que llegara al culpable más rápido si esta cerca del señuelo – termino tomando otro sorbo al té – Rem prepárate, te vas con el joven Nightray, el líder te dio orden para que lo asistieras ¿no es cierto? – Alice levanto la mirada, sus ojos se mostraban encendidos, pero sin emoción perceptible para los demás, excepto para Gil – "hay algo raro entre ellas" – pensó este.

Está bien – Alice se levanto de la mesa – estaré lista en un momento y se fue por el pasillo oscuro.

Ya en el establo, Úrsula les había ofrecido una carruaje para que se desplazaran por la ciudadela, ahora Gil le estaba pasando otra duda por la mente – cuando estaba en el bosque, la criatura me dijo que había encontrado tu ropa desgarrada en el muro de la ciudad – Clif dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Gil – es cierto, que estaba mi chaqueta ahí pero…creo que me caí por un barranco y apenas desperté hace unas horas antes que usted – Clif puso su mano en el mentón, como pensando – realmente después que me caí, no me acuerdo de nada – Gil lo miró y agregó – bueno ya sabes, ten cuidado tuviste suerte de no encontrarte con ninguno de esas criaturas.

Sintieron unos pasos, cuya dueña era Alice – realmente te demoraste – dijo Gil, simulando molestia – tenía que recoger ciertas cosas, cabeza de alga – contesto Alice, causando una vena en la frente de Gil – Calla coneja tonta – por su parte, Clif estaba algo sorprendido con el comportamiento de los dos, realmente eran pareja – "Gilbert-san se lo tenía bien escondido" – pensó Clif escondiendo una sonrisa burlona.

Se subió Alice al coche ignorando la molestia de Gil, y este la siguió; Clif monto en la parte delantera del carruaje para hacer de conductor, así que esto dejaba nuevamente a solas a nuestros personajes en cuestión.

¿Ella sabe sobre B-rabbit? – comenzó Gil el interrogatorio que hace rato quería hacer – No, ella no sabe nada, solo que puedo hacer desaparecer los efectos de las cadenas u otras criaturas – y ahora el tema que le estaba rondando la cabeza – Alice ¿por qué has envejecido como los humano? – ella ya se esperaba esta pregunta – eso es porque soy uno – Gil abrió los ojos incrédulo.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Dejen reviews XD.

**DeAtH GoD RaVeN**


	3. Escalera al Fondo

Bueno el capítulo de la semana, gracias por los reviews me hacen feliz y me animan a escribir más, sin más el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 03: ESCALERA AL FONDO**

**||PLAY**

**ANTES**

¿Ella sabe sobre B-rabbit? – comenzó Gil el interrogatorio que hace rato quería hacer – No, ella no sabe nada, solo que puedo hacer desaparecer los efectos de las cadenas u otras criaturas – y ahora el tema que le estaba rondando la cabeza – Alice ¿por qué has envejecido como los humanos? – ella ya se esperaba esta pregunta – eso es porque ahora soy uno – Gil abrió los ojos incrédulo.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Pero ¿cómo? – Gil no salía de su asombro, era verdad lo que ella decía, nunca había visto que una cadena creciera como un humano – cuando regrese a este mundo desde Abbyss ya estaba así, no puedo explicarlo – Alice miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana del carruaje.

¿Cuándo regresaste? – Gil miraba a Alice atentamente – hace 7 años, cuando regrese aquí ya había pasado un año – ella contestó, luego lo miro y preguntó - ¿Cuándo saliste tu de abbyss?

Hace 4 años – una breve pausa – regrese a la casa Nightray y casi me llevan a la horca, pero debido a mi apellido no lo hicieron y me dejaron libre con un condición.

¿Condición? – Alice pregunto – estoy encargado de cualquier caso sobrenatural que surja en el país, pero dicho de otra manera tengo que tapar evidencias de que Pandora existió alguna vez.

O sea que si ellos saben que estoy con vida, probablemente traten de matarme también – Gil asintió – el gobierno esta capturando todas las cadenas y sus contratistas para condenarlos a muerte – la mirada de él se ensombreció – incluso destruyeron todas las puertas de la casas ducales para evitar que se hicieran contratos.

De modo, que no hay ninguna forma de abrir abbyss – Alice dijo pensativa – no me digas… ¿es acaso esa tu razón para estar aquí? – Alice lo miró – si vine a este pueblo por eso, aquí se siente la presencia de Abbyss – Gil la miro perplejo – estás loca, si hay personas del gobierno que me vigilan se van a dar cuenta de tu presencia…!Te asesinarán ¡

No, no lo harán recuerdan que me estoy haciendo pasar por Lauren – saco el uniforme del personal de la ciudadela de una bolsa, un insecto salió de la bolsa pegándose en la falda de Alice, esto solo evidenciaba lo viejo que era – tengo esto en la cara todo el tiempo y mi trabajo lo hago bien.

No pienso cooperar contigo así, estas arriesgando demasiado…es peligroso – Gil no sabía porque estaba tan afectado por los planes de Alice – fuera de eso, ahora eres una simple chica, ¿qué puedes hacer? ¿comer más carne que nadie más? – Alice se levanto iracunda de su asiento - ¿quieres pelea cabeza de alga? Nadie pidió tu opinión de cualquier forma, yo sola sacaré a Oz de Abbyss – Gil se levanto del asiento quedando frente a frente.

Oz esta muerto…- ella no lo creía – estas mintiendo…no es cierto – "es mentira" – el desapareció junto con la voluntad de abbyss –"mentira" – yo mismo aun no lo creo, uso la guadaña y abrió un vórtice por el que me empujo – "mentira".

Alice sentía una enorme presión en su cabeza– ¡no lo creo! – saltó del carruaje en movimiento, debido a su buena condición física eso era nada, aterrizo bien y salió corriendo hacia el bosque "necesito pensar" – ¡hey espera! Maldición – Gil saltó también en persecución de Alice – Gilbert-san ¿qué sucede? – el se voltea y grita – espéranos aquí – y se va rumbo al bosque.

Clif estaba sorprendido - ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿una pelea de recién casados acaso? Vaya ya tenían ese tipo de relación jujuju.

Mientras tanto Alice corría y corría, lo que la hacía adentrarse más en el bosque, el cual ya se tornaba más oscuro de lo habitual, tomando en cuenta que eran las 10 y tanto de la mañana.

Unos voces sonaba en su mente, "matar, matar, matar, mata a quien impide que encuentres a OZ" - ¿matar? – sus ojos estaban ausentes, caminó un poco y estaba un cuchillo sobre una piedra y ella lo tomó.

Gil corría lo que más daba su cuerpo, "¿Cuánto más podía ella alejarse?", se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y se sentó sobre una piedra.

Algo detrás de Gil se acercaba silenciosamente, este se percató de la presencia, la figura alzo la mano con un cuchillo y se disponía a enterrárselo en la espalda, el se volteó y agarro la muñeca de la figura pero debido que estaba parado en un pequeño barranco el resbalo por él.

Los dos rodaron por el barranco, chocaron contra un árbol y la mujer quedo arriba de Gil y esta aprovecho la situación para matarlo, gracias a sus reflejos solo recibió una cortada en la mejilla.

Oye ya me estas hartando – con un rápido movimiento, quedo arriba de ella y pudo ver su cara - ¿coneja estúpida? – esta luchaba por tratar de matarlo, con un movimiento lo saco de arriba de ella - ¡muere! – otra vez atacó de manera directa.

Gil aprovechó el impulso de ella evadiéndola, quedando él sujetándola por la cintura y la otra mano agarrando las dos muñecas de ella - ¡muere! ¡muere! – al estar a su espalda el vio que había un insecto incrustado en su nuca, cada vez se insertaba más "así que era eso", este le arrancó el insecto y lo arrojo al suelo para pisarlo pero este voló.

Alice se desplomó en sus brazos - ¿oye estas bien? – le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la cara a ver si reaccionaba – mi cabeza…- esta se removió con molestia.

Esa maldita cosa se me pego y no me la podía quitar – Alice decía molesta - ¿qué era eso? Solo decía cosas de matarte y solo matarte – se levantaba del piso, se tambaleó y Gil la volvió a atrapar.

¡Idiota! No vuelvas a correr así – Gil le dio un golpe en la cabeza, esta le salió un chichón – mira lo que pasó ¿y así piensas encontrar una puerta a Abbyss? – esta se volteó – ¡Urrusai! No necesito tu opinión baka.

Le agarro el brazo antes de que pudiera irse más lejos – ¿eso fue uno de los típicos ataques a Lauren? – "pobre chica con razón la había mandado fuera de este pueblo" - ¿estás segura de que puedes lidiar con estos problemas? – este la miro.

No es asunto tuyo…- siguió caminando adelante, el se limitó a seguirla, ya le había dicho una mala noticia no sabe si seguiría con sus planes de todas formas.

¿Qué quisiste decir con que Oz desapareció con la voluntad de Abbyss? – Alice detuvo el paso abruptamente, Gil miraba los arboles para no verla, sentía culpa e impotencia – el trato de hablar con Abbyss para pedirle algo y ella accedió, en ese momento cuando me empujo no pude escuchar lo que dijo.

Alice quería romper a llorar pero no podía permitírselo delante del cabeza de alga, eso iba contra sus principios aunque en este momento era lo menos importante.

Regresaron al carruaje, Clif lo esperaba aburrido – oh Gilbert-san ya regreso – este decía contento.

Gil subió al carruaje y una vez más incómodos en el - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto ella – nos dirigimos al lado sur de la Ciudadela, " ¿ahora quieres seguir como si no hubiera un problema? " – según recuerdo ahí desaparecieron 5 mujeres hace dos semanas – siguió ella.

Yo recibí los cuerpos en la morgue – Alice estaba recordando – lo más raro de ellos era que le faltaban los huesos y que todos desaparecieron según los testimonios que recogí cerca de alcantarillas o lugares relacionados con agua.

Después de tantos rodeos, por fin llegaron a su destino – la plaza Romanov aquí sucedió el primer incidente y también hay una alcantarilla – Gil la abrió y bajo por la escalera, adentro del túnel estaba muy oscuro, Clif le paso un par de antorchas – Clif y Rem quédense afuera – le indico a los dos, ahora que caía en cuenta no podía llamarla coneja estúpida ya que se descubriría la farsa - ¿qué dices cabeza de alga? Yo también voy – de un salto estaba junto a él.

Que terca…Clif cierra la entrada, recuerda la señal que acordamos- dijo Gil molesto – ¡si señor! – y tapo la alcantarilla, ahora dentro iluminados solo con la luz incandescentes de las antorchas se abrían paso a través de las aguas oscuras.

¿qué planeas? – este pregunto - ¿a qué te refieres? – ella contesto con otra pregunta – nuestra conversación no ha terminado aún – Gil le confirmo para que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto – Oz está muerto, no tienes que hacer nada aquí arriesgando tu vida de manera estúpida, así que dime que realmente buscas con abrir abbyss.

Eso no te importa – ella dejo de caminar y volteo su cara hacia otro lado, Gil había perdido la paciencia, se desplazo hacia ella, agarro su quijada y su muñeca, uno para que lo mirara y saber si estaba mintiendo y otra para que no se escapara.

Lo preguntare nuevamente ¿qué planeas hacer al abrir un camino a Abbyss? ¿Revivir a OZ? ¿cambiar el pasado para que no suceda su muerte? ¿Sabes que eso no ayudara, y el final será peor? – ella lo miraba a los ojos – yo…yo – hizo una pausa y bajo sus ojos para no ver los de Gil solo quiero desaparecer… - este se enfureció más y soltó su quijada y puso su mano con fuerza, casi como un golpe en la pared, que asusto a Alice.

¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Sabes lo que Oz le costó sacarte de ahí? Para que fueras libre – ella lo miro – no lo entiendes, si desaparezco y cambio el pasado, jamás me habrá conocido y estará sin problemas, vivirá una vida normal sin Pandora sin Baskerville, sin nadie que amenace ni acorte su vida.

Eso que estaba diciendo ella estaba calando dentro de Gil, el dolor cortante que no había sentido hace años volvió de repente, "matar, matar, matar", eso era todo lo que podía pensar, ya había aceptado a la coneja estúpida como parte de su diario vivir antes ¿Por qué estas emociones volvían?

¿Tú quieres que Oz vuelva, no? – este se disponía a contestar, cuando un ruido sordo de algo cayendo al fondo del túnel los alerto a los dos – coneja quédate atrás – Gil volteó rápidamente y levanto la antorcha que estaba clavada en un agujero por el mismo - ¿Quién anda ahí? Muéstrate – el ruido sordo se hacía sentir de nuevo pero esta vez no era solo de una dirección, ahora se escuchaba por todas partes y cada vez se acercaba.

La luz de la antorcha se trato de apagar por un breve soplido, cuando ilumino todo no había nada al frente, pero tampoco atrás de él- "se llevo a Alice".

Maldición ¿cómo están rápido? – empezó a correr "definitivamente ella era un buen señuelo", apago la antorcha.

Qué bueno que había traído ese hilo…

* * *

><p><strong>10 MINUTOS ANTES<strong>

¿Qué haces cabeza de alga? – decía una sonrojada Alice – estoy poniéndote esto ya que eres el señuelo, presiento que eres la primera que será secuestrada, ya que eres mujer – eso tenía sentido para ella, pero lo que no era, que estaba agachado junto su cintura – ¿qué es lo que estas amarrando ahí? – pregunto ella avergonzada de la cercanía.

Este hilo brilla en la oscuridad, yo mismo lo prepare, a la luz se ve casi invisible pero en la oscuridad se ve como la luz de las luciérnagas – dijo Gil terminando su labor.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

La luz del hilo se distribuía por todo el túnel, guiándolo hacia otra entrada de una alcantarilla un poco más pequeña, esta iba hacia abajo – ni modo – entro y se deslizo como mismo tobogán cayendo en un tumulto de algo.

Vio la luz del hilo que seguía hacia el frente, pero algo le impedía moverse, había quedado atascado en algo cuando cayó necesitaba encender la antorcha, lo que vio era abominable, cientos de huesos y cráneos todos ellos tenían evidencia de ser producto de cuando le quitas la piel a algo.

Rompió lo que lo tenía aprisionado y bajo de la montaña de huesos, por lo visto no eran solo cinco mujeres, habían más victimas sin encontrar.

Algo blanco llamo su atención, iba a observarlo más de cerca pero un grito llamo su atención – ¡aléjate monstruosidad! – Gil siguió por donde indicaba el hilo.

Había otro corredor oscuro, este rápidamente se ilumino por una antorcha que estaba tirada en el suelo del recinto continuo, Alice estaba en frente de una criatura de gran tamaño, con un brazo deforme y otro de menor tamaño, su cara era tapada por una máscara de hierro en la cual serpenteaba unas cadenas.

Una de las cadenas se dirigió a Alice, y esta saco una deathscite de suelo – ¡toma esto! – corto el brazo deforme del monstruo pero este uso el otro que la lanzo contra el otro extremo del lugar.

Gil corrió a toda velocidad que le daba su cuerpo, y apaño a Alice antes de que se golpeara contra la pared – al fin llegas – esta dijo sin más - ¿al fin llegas? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?, ves porque no quería que bajaras aquí, eres presa fácil.

¿Quién es presa fácil? – esta se levanto de encima de Gil – voy a acabar con él, ¡no te atrevas a interferir! Te voy a demostrar la simple chica que soy- esta camino determinada hacia él, el monstruo empezó a correr hacia ella, ella corrió hacia el también pero justo cuando estaba al frente desapareció.

En un rápido movimiento, ella ya se encontraba sobre y dio un poderoso corte sobre su cabeza, el perdió el equilibrio y ella se puso en frente de él cortándolo en dos.

Eso fue rápido – Alice dijo y en ese momento su arma desaparecía como humo de sus manos - ¿vistes eso cabeza de alga? – ella volteo hacia él, pero descubrió que él no estaba viendo en nada su batalla – mmm ¿qué es esto? – pregunto Gil a nadie en particular.

Alice estaba fastidiada ese sujeto la estaba ignorando peor aun ignorándola – ya he tenido suficiente me largo – ella caminaba cuando algo la hizo tropezar, tenía su pie atrapado en hueco - ¿porqué hay tantos agujeros aquí? – esta pregunto molesta, le había estado molestando en la batalla.

Gil se acerco e ilumino con antorcha – creo que no son solo agujeros – ahora que lo pensaba todo el recinto tenía forma extraña – coneja ayúdame, con algo – este le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – yo puedo sola – el entrecerró los ojos – bien como quieras.

Trae todos los pedazos de madera que encuentres – ella hizo lo que le pidió, quería ver qué era lo que había descubierto.

Luego de un rato los dos se reunieron con pedazos de madera, Gil empezó a envolver los extremos de estos con trozos de su ropa antes cortados, le hecho un liquido inflamable a todos.

Alice y él lo pusieron en diferentes extremos de la sala – ahora enciéndelos con tu antorcha – ella hizo lo que le ordeno, la sala se ilumino intensamente revelando que los agujeros en el piso, era una especie de grabado que formaba un circulo como la clase de la que se usa para invocar algo.

Gil le parecía haber visto este símbolo en alguna parte, las inscripciones eran antiguas y en un idioma extraño para él, pero aun así eran familiares, procedió a copiarlas en una pequeña libreta de apuntes que llevaba con él.

Repasando las pistas encontradas aquí había dos habitaciones contiguas, que probablemente tenían las mismas inscripciones, era mejor confirmar.

Se dirigieron a la habitación donde antes había aterrizado al llegar, esta como ya se dijo estaba llena de huesos, la inscripción estaba debajo.

Alice miraba la los alrededores del cuarto en busca de otra pista, hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención, había una rata que entraba por un agujero de una pared. Ella se acerco y toco la pared, sonaba hueca – oye creo que aquí otra entrada – Gil se acerco y pateó la pared esta se rompió fácilmente, había otro túnel.

No tenemos otro remedio que entrar – dijo Gil con antorcha en mano, Alice lo siguió – este es más estrecho que el anterior – decía Alice, de pronto llegaron a otra habitación igual que las anteriores solo que esta estaba llena de agua.

¿Qué significaba esto, una llena de huesos y sangre, otra llena de agua y por último una completamente vacía? ¿Para que se llevó a la coneja para allá? – apunto todo esto en sus notas.

Este asunto se ponía cada vez más extraño, probablemente si investigaba los demás lugares en que habían desaparecido personas, llegaría al fondo de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Wao que capitulo, cada vez más misterios unos más macabros que otro, lo extraños deseos de desaparecer de Alice ¿cómo Gil lidiará con esto? ¿Hará algo para impedirlo o la ayudará a llevar a cabo sus planes? <strong>

**PREVIEWS**

**ALICE**

Conseguí los registros de los casos sin resolver que me pediste – Alice le entregaba los papeles a Gil.

**GIL**

¿Cómo es posible que ella no se dé cuenta de que la están mirando de manera inapropiada? – él tenía ganas de acabar con esos 4.

**GOBIERNO**

Gilbert Nightray, según los vigilantes, él está trabajando en cooperación con una mujer, ¿la busco en los registros especiales? – pregunto el soldado – puedes hacerlo – ordenó el hombre en el escritorio.

Dejen reviews XD!

**DeAtH gOd RaVeN**


	4. El juego del detective parte 1

**Gracias por los reviews, me esmere en el anterior capitulo pero este lo hare mucho más jujuu, y tal vez torture un poco a Gil jejeje sin más el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 04: EL JUEGO DEL DETECTIVE PARTE 1**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¿Qué significaba esto, una llena de huesos y sangre, otra llena de agua y por último una completamente vacía? ¿Para qué se llevó a la coneja para allá? – apunto todo esto en sus notas.

Este asunto se ponía cada vez más extraño, probablemente si investigaba los demás lugares en que habían desaparecido personas, llegaría al fondo de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Las ramas golpeaban las ventanas debido al fuerte viento que se desataba afuera. Sería de esas noches frías que helaban hasta el último de tus huesos si no te abrigabas bien.

Una tenue luz se podía apreciar desde fuera de la Casa Meyer en donde ahora ella aparentaba ser la hija de dueña.

Sé que está aquí – decía Alice mientras abría unos cajones, ella había podido hacer algunas copias a los archivos iníciales de algunos de los casos, pero debido a los constantes ataques les había quitado un poco de atención.

Pudo visualizar una carpeta amarilla en el fondo del baúl, miro a ambos lados de la habitación para ver si estaba siendo vigilada, en esa casa nunca se sabía quién podía estar por ahí, tomaba esas precauciones por qué no confiaba en la dueña, pero no podía explicar la razón si se la preguntaban.

Veamos este es…- decía en baja voz ella – el caso de la muñeca – este incidente había sucedido un poco antes de que ella llegara al pueblo, pero llego a ver el último cadáver que dejo, una niña entre los 10-12 fue encontrada sin ningún órgano en su cuerpo, solo era piel por eso se decía que eran muñecas lo que se dejaba. En total fueron 10 niñas encontradas y 25 desaparecidas.

Definitivamente el número de víctimas que le habían dado al cabeza de alga al principio estaba bastante errado, viéndolo de esta perspectiva. Tendría que ir por más registros mañana, para reabrir los casos.

Ahora pensando un poco más el asunto, era curioso que los cuerpos que se encontraron en cada caso, siempre se llevaran algo, como ingredientes para una receta, bien lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo esto no se comportaba como una cadena.

Ya que cuando se hace un contrato con una cadena ilegal, esta pide que se le alimente con la promesa de que así podrá cambiar el pasado.

El monstruo que vencí en el alcantarillando, tampoco se veía ni olía como una cadena, era más bien como una quimera, había leído de eso en un libro del estudio de Hilda.

Si nos ponemos a pensar, los círculos grabados en roca tenían diferentes ingredientes, podía pensarse eso pero todavía faltaban más cosas para tener una explicación completa.

El reloj de la pared marco la medianoche – se me paso el tiempo sin darme cuenta…- se disponía a ponerse de pie cuando escucho un suave susurro en su oído – Alice… - ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no vio nada en la habitación – de verdad estoy muy cansada jeje voy a dorm – fue interrumpida por el susurro – Alice… - ahora se escucho más claro que antes, si ella pensaba que era producto del cansancio, estaba equivocada – Alice…- la voz llamaba insistentemente y se escuchaba más voces haciéndole eco.

Sintió que algo corría en su dirección desde el pasillo oscuro, esto la lleno de pánico, le asustaba lo que sea que estaba acercándose, agarro la carpeta y salió por la otra puerta, subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba que las cosas se caían detrás de ella.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía miedo lo que sea que la perseguía la asustaba, era como cuando estuvo en la dimensión de Chessire.

Pudo ver una puerta, al fondo y la abrió sin pensar, entro cerrándola en el acto, al otro lado algo choco con la dura madera y trataba de entrar, pero se detuvo cuando alguien encendió la luz.

Coneja estúpida ¿qué sucede? – Alice miro la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba en la del cabeza de alga – na na da sucede, solo que estaba muy oscuro y me equivoque jaja ya me voy – Gil observo que sus manos temblaban ligeramente y la expresión en su cara era forzada.

¿No es nada? Entonces ¿porqué tus manos tiemblan? – Alice miro sus manos, las escondió – ya te dije no es nada, ya me voy – abrió la puerta vio como la puerta que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo se alargaba y a simple vista parecía que se alejaba, Alice abrió los ojos aterrada, trago saliva – "nada va a pasar, esto solo lo estoy imaginando", dos manos sobre sus hombros la jalaron dentro de la habitación y cerraron la puerta – puedes quedarte si quieres pero no hagas ruido, si Clif se da cuenta no me va a dejar en paz mañana.

Está bien, pero no es que me quiera quedar no malentiendas las cosas – decía Alice de espaldas, Gil no era tonto sabía que estaba asustada de algo, no sabía que era pero estaba seguro que era algo aterrador para que cruzara la puerta corriendo. Estaba al tanto que había muchas cosas que ella no le estaba diciendo, pero no la iba a presionar ya que ella también lo haría para saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

"**¿Tú quieres que Oz vuelva, no?"**

Esa pregunta no la quería contestar, ni siquiera iba a pensar en ella, ya que el mismo no sabía que debía contestar, se sentó en el borde de su cama. Al estar en su dilema, no se dio cuenta que Alice estaba intentando quitarse el vestido.

Oye cabeza de alga ¿puedes ayudarme? – el levanto la vista - ¿en qué? – dijo este secamente - ¿puedes bajarme el cierre del vestido? – se dio la vuelta, se recogió el cabello señalando el zíper, su mente tardó un buen rato en entender lo que implicaba la tarea señalada - ¿eh? ¿Estás loca? Yo no…no…- tartamudeaba del nerviosismo y estaba rojo como un tomate – solo tienes que bajarlo no le veo lo difícil, siempre lo hace Hilda pero no puedo ir a despertarle.

¿No lo ves lo difícil? Entiendes lo que estas pidiendo y a quien – decía exasperado Gil, preguntándose donde en qué lugar del planeta se encontraba perdido su sentido común - olvídalo yo lo hare, es demasiado difícil para tu pequeña mente – Alice intento hacerlo por sí misma, pero no llegaba, ¿porqué los vestidos tenía que ser tan complejos? A duras penas y se los podía poner.

Gil se debatía interiormente, ¿pero qué me pasa? Es solo la coneja estúpida, "solo es una coneja, solo es una coneja, solo es una coneja", se acercaba a Alice con ese pensamiento, esta se sorprendió al sentir la mano de este en su espalda y bajar el cierre, solo con esa acción comprendió el dilema del asunto y porque no quería el hacerlo, se sonrojo a más no poder de la vergüenza, pero eso desapareció cuando vio desplomado en la cama a Gil con la nariz sangrante.

Esta le paso la mano por la cara, pero estaba inconsciente – supongo que fue demasiado para él – busco en el armario cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como pijama, vio una camisa sin mangas y de un largo considerable para ejercer esa función.

El vestido se deslizo por el cuerpo de ella, se puso la camisa y acomodo a Gil para ella poder acostarse en la cama, apago la luz, pero nuevamente escucho el susurro a través de la puerta – Alice…

Ella rápidamente se puso de lado de la pared apegándose a Gil, tenía miedo no lo podía evitar, tomo el brazo de él y lo paso por encima de su propia espalda para sentirse "protegida".

El susurro se detuvo, ella agradeció mentalmente por ello, la respiración de Gil era acompasada con la suya, realmente se sentía cómoda, se apego al pecho de Gil y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

La luz del solo se colaba por la ventana a medio abrir, dos figuras dormían plácidamente, Gil ya le estaba fastidiando el destello en la cara y corrió con la mano la cortina, lo suficiente para que no le pegara en el rostro.

Algo se revolvió junto a él y se pego más, el inconscientemente se acomodo y abrazo lo que estaba junto él, iba a seguir durmiendo cuando una puerta se abrió de golpe – ¡Gil-san! Rápido despierte – este solo se levanto, somnoliento - ¿qué sucede Clif? – pregunto Gil.

Encontraron el cuerpo de una niña – este se limpio los ojos, y se estaba levantando de la cama – ¿en qué estado estaba el cuerpo? – Gil pregunto.

No tenía un solo órgano en el cuerpo – dijo este nauseabundo - ¿qué dijiste? – grito el bulto que se encontraba todavía tapado por la sabana, Clif se alejo del susto - ¿qué es eso? – Alice se quito la sabana y se levanto - ¿a quién te refieres con eso? – ella dijo molesta.

¿Rem-san? – Clif miro acusatoriamente a Gil – no es lo que piensas Clif– dijo Gil serió devolviendo la mirada, Clif solo tenía una sonrisa de complicidad – no se preocupe, yo no digo nada – este se retiro riéndose – definitivamente ¿Dónde está mi arma? – decía Gil con una vena de fastidio en la frente mientras buscaba su arma.

El caso de la muñeca…-decía pensativa- entonces ahora son 6 niñas – dijo esta y Gil prestaba atención – es lo que encontré los archivos anoche – le extendió la carpeta amarilla – mira esto, es uno de los registros de los casos sin resolver que me pediste –Gil miraba los papeles con asombro.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, en un bosque cercano una figura con una muñeca en el hombro, se acercaba caminando – Emily ¿ya estamos llegando? – la muñeca se movía – si ya casi estamos…en la boca infierno – este sonrió – no es poco pronto para que lo digas…<p>

* * *

><p>Según los reportes, los cuerpos fueron encontrados cerca del bosque – decía Gil en carruaje, Alice miraba por la ventana pensando en lo de la noche anterior, ciertamente cuando corrió por las escaleras ella sintió que se rompía cosas al paso de la entidad que venía tras ella. Pero en la mañana todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, acaso ¿se estaba volviendo loca?<p>

Gil alejo la vista de los papeles, para la mirarla, busco ahora algo en su bolsillo – ten – ella extendió su mano - ¿una campanita? ¿Qué piensas que soy un gato?

Serían comparables por lo horrendo – contesto Gil en burla – calla cabeza de alga de todos modos ¿de qué me sirve? – este la miro – eso es para que suene si te secuestran de nuevo.

¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿una debilucha? – dijo esta con una vena palpitando en la frente – no, solo es precaución señorita anzuelo.

El carruaje se detuvo – oh parece que llegamos – dijo ella – es hora de trabajar – dijo él bajándose del transporte.

En la morgue, Gil y Alice analizaban el cuerpo – es el mismo modus operando – sentenció Gil – es igual que las víctimas del caso de la muñeca. Clif no se encontraba presente por obvias razones, Gil le había dado la tarea de buscar información a ver si alguien sabía algo.

Algo le llamo la atención a Alice - ¿qué es ese olor? – pregunto ella – no siento nada – ella se acerco y empezó a buscar el origen de ese olor, se dio cuenta de que provenía del cadáver – es ella huele a almizcle.

El se acerco, y corroboro lo que decía Alice – vaya tienes buen olfato, pero ¿qué quiere decir esto?

Ahora que recuerdo, el último cadáver del caso de la muñeca también olía igual, pero pensé que era normal – eso daba otra pista sobre lo que estaba matando a las niñas.

Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a buscar información con la gente del pueblo – esta asintió y salieron.

Se encontraban interrogando a las personas del pueblo, encontraron a Clif en el camino, este les confirmo las sospechas que tenían.

Las personas que encontraron a las primeras 5 víctimas, dice que sentían un olor a almizcle cuando se acercaron a ellas.

El culpable debe oler a almizcle – dijo Gil, eso lo hacía más fácil encontrarlo en tal caso estuvieran entre las personas del pueblo, pero si se encontraba oculto como el monstruo de la alcantarilla eso lo hacía un poco más complicado y riesgoso.

Se volteo para ver que Alice no hubiera sido secuestrada, había 4 sujetos hablando en una mesa, y Alice les hacia unas preguntas.

De repente sintió un ligero fastidio, no entendía ya que era normal que ella estuviera haciendo preguntas a los del pueblo, pero lo que le llamaba la atención es que ellos no dejaban de ver sus curvas.

¿Cómo es posible que ella no se diera cuenta de que la estaban mirando de manera inapropiada? – pensaba él enojado, tenía ganas de acabar con esos 4.

Ella sonrió y lo busco con la mirada, salió corriendo en su dirección – oye cabeza de alga – dijo ella mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, el no la miraba se sentía enojado y no sabía porque – tengo una pista.

El paso su atención de nuevo a ella – dicen que hay un lugar que vende perfumes en el pueblo.

¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿No sería mejor tener ese negocio en la ciudad y no en un lugar tan apartado? – lo decía porque allá habría más negocio que aquí, pero eso hacía que ese lugar fuera más sospechoso – ya veo a lo te refieres – dijo Gil.

Ubicaron la perfumería estaba a dos casas del bosque, los tres entraron en ella.

Ahí les recibió una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, parecía de 26 años, un buen cuerpo por lo menos a los ojos de Clif, esta fijo su mirada en Gil y Clif – oh bienvenidos a mi tienda ¿desean alguna esencia en especial? – pregunto coquetamente la mujer y pasando olímpicamente de la presencia de Alice.

Gil se sonrojo un poco, le ponía nervioso la atención de la mujer, en cambio Clif estaba en la gloria de sus fantasías.

Alice miraba con mala cara a Gil, "¿estaba sonrojado por ella?" pensaba furiosa ella, pero un caja de muñecas llamo su atención.

Se acerco mientras la mujer estaba entretenida con ellos, parecía una casa de muñecas pero cuando te acercabas más se ponía fea y vieja, y se tornaba en un tono oscuro, pero algo llamo más su atención y era el potente olor a almizcle.

Una flor que estaba cerca de la casa de miniatura se abrió y expulso un roció de almizcle en ella, ella empezó a toser - ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Gil acercándose a ella y Clif corrió también para ver qué pasaba – así que ya soy sospechosa – reía la mujer – tendrán la oportunidad de conocer el culpable.

Todo volvió penumbras, cuando sus ojos pudieron vislumbrar algo estaban parados en frente de una casa vieja.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 4, vaya misterio ¿qué será lo que persigue a Alice? ¿Será producto de su imaginación? ¿Gil seguirá pensando en la propuesta de Alice? ¿Porqué las victimas olían a almizcle? ¿Qué pasará con ellos, ahora que están atrapados en la casa de muñecas?<strong>

**PREVIEW **

**EL JUEGO DEL DETECTIVE PARTE 2**

**GIL**

¡Alice ¿Dónde estás? – sentía que la voz de ella se alejaba, maldita oscuridad.

**CLIF**

¿Qué es eso? – seguía por el corredor la hermosa melodía, había algo dentro de él que lo hacía ir aunque supiera que era peligroso.

**GOBIERNO**

Gilbert Nightray, según los vigilantes, él está trabajando en cooperación con una mujer, ¿la busco en los registros especiales? – pregunto el soldado – puedes hacerlo – ordenó el hombre en el escritorio.

**Dejen reviews XD si les gusto**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. El juego del detective parte 2

**Gracias por los reviews, me matare con este capítulo para que sea de su agrado.**

**CADENAS PECADORAS**

**CAPITULO 05: EL JUEGO DEL DETECTIVE PARTE 2**

**ANTES**

Una flor que estaba cerca de la casa de miniatura se abrió y expulso un roció de almizcle en ella, ella empezó a toser - ¿qué pasa? – pregunto Gil acercándose a ella y Clif corrió también para ver qué pasaba – así que ya soy sospechosa – reía la mujer – tendrán la oportunidad de conocer el culpable.

Todo volvió penumbras, cuando sus ojos pudieron vislumbrar algo estaban parados en frente de una casa vieja.

**AHORA**

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto bien desorientado Clif , mientras veía el panorama nocturno - ¿es de noche? ¿Cuándo dejamos la tienda no era de día? – volvió a preguntar.

Si era de día y creo que estamos en la casa de muñecas – confirmo Gil mirando el patio y la decoración de la misma.

¿Pero por que estamos aquí? Decía Clif desesperado, Gil noto que Alice no decía nada – oye coneja ¿qué sucede? – ella estaba agachada en el piso, y se restregaba los ojos , el quitó sus manos para ver qué era lo que le impedía ver bien – es almizcle, y tienes por todo los ojos, ¿es lo que no permite ver bien? – ella movió la cabeza en afirmación - ¿por qué no hablas? – ella señalo su garganta e hizo una seña negativa - ¿no puedes hablar tampoco? – ella movió la cabeza de nuevo en respuesta.

Rayos, ese es un problema – Gil no se había dado cuenta de que estaba agarrando a Alice por los hombros, ella se sentía, más por el hecho de no poder ver ni hablar, esto definitivamente era mala suerte.

Escucharon unos aullidos alrededor de ellos, solo veían niebla, pero se distinguía claramente ojos verdes centellantes y que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

¡Tendremos que entrar a la casa! – agarro la mano de Alice y la guió, Clif los seguía de cerca cuidando la retaguardia, cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Coneja quédate junto a mí, no te alejes – le dijo a ella, esta situación no era favorable y aun peor no sabía que había dentro de la casa, podrían haber más enemigos.

Gil y Clif sacaron sus revólveres, estaban en guardia, Alice seguía de muy cerca a este aún con mano enlazada con la de él. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía porque se sentía así, "debe ser por el miedo de no ver", trataba de justificar sus emociones.

Un sonido sordo en el segundo piso, hizo eco en toda la casa, el sudor caía por la cara de Clif, realmente esta era demasiada adrenalina para él, pensaba como iba a renunciar cuando una melodía llamo su atención casi hipnotizándolo.

Camino hacía otro pasillo – ¡oye Clif! ¿A dónde vas? – casi grito Gil, pero este de repente desapareció de su vista - ¡Clif !Clif!Clif! – llamaba este desesperado sin respuesta, pero no tuvo si quiera de renegar de su mala suerte, una hacha paso a toda velocidad.

Se pudo quitar a tiempo, pero eso fue demasiado peligroso, sintió paso venían hacía ellos – escúchame no te despegues de mi – dijo susurrando cerca de el oído de ella, sintió cosquilla por la acción.

Caminaron por el pasillo intentando no hacer ruido, ya que no sabía de dónde había venido el hacha y no se podía guiar 100 % de su vista, se topo con unas escaleras, jalo con cuidado a Alice para que subiera por la escalera.

Los pasos nuevamente se hacía sentir cerca de ellos, eso lo tenía con el corazón en la garganta y sin decir de Alice, siguieron caminando, Gil vio un armario y un conjunto de habitaciones.

Abrió la puerta de armario y la dejo a medio abrir, entro a la última habitación del pasillo, era un modo de distracción para quien quiera que estuviera siguiéndolos.

En la habitación y busco un armario o un lugar pequeño para esconderse mientras esperaba el enemigo, se metieron en un guardarropa los dos.

Era bastante estrecho, él podía sentir la respiración de Alice en su pecho y ella escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Gil.

Los pasos se hicieron sentir de nuevo, ella se apego más a él, sintieron abrir la puerta del armario que antes habían dejado abierto, luego era aporrada con furia.

Las demás puertas fueron abiertas y según sus calculo solo faltaba la de ellos – Coneja no te muevas de aquí – ella no quería que se fuera, pero accedió.

El salió y tapo la puerta de guardarropa con una canasta, se paro frente la puerta y apunto con su arma – ven aquí – dijo en baja voz.

La perilla de la puerta giro lentamente, haciendo un ruido agudo mientras lo hacía, los nervios de Gil estaban en expectativas de lo que pasaría por esa puerta.

Pero la puerta se abrió y no entro nada, no había nada incluso en el pasillo - ¿qué rayos? – no termino la expresión, ya que sintió un estruendo, miro en la habitación y habría un gran agujero en el guardarropa - ¡Alice! ¡Alice! – empezó a llamarla.

Alice estaba siendo arrastrada y no veía porque o quien, escuchaba la voz de Gil lejos e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para responderle - ¡G…G…Gil!- grito con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus pulmones.

Gil sintió que dijeron su nombre y se lanzo en esa dirección, la voz provenía de la puerta de la casa y se movía.

¡Alice! – grito para ver si había contestación - ¡GGIL! – volvía a escuchar. ¡Alice ¿Dónde estás? – sentía que la voz de ella se alejaba, maldita oscuridad.

Hasta que se detuvo y escucho que la voz de repente bajaba, encontró una puerta en la cocina, que llevaba al sótano.

Abrió la puerta y sintió un potente olor a almizcle – así que era eso – por fin entendió Gil, la criatura necesitaba ese olor para cazar a sus víctimas, entonces lo más probable es que la mujer del local marcaba a sus víctimas y él las traía aquí.

Entonces fuera de todo, quedaba cerca del bosque más fácil era deshacerse de los cuerpos o sus pieles.

Probablemente los huesos y cráneos que encontré el desagüe sean víctimas de este sujeto – se apresuró, sentía angustia por Alice - ¡Gil! – su nombre fue nombrado nuevamente.

Todo estaba oscuro necesitaba hacer algo con eso, encontró un pedazo de madera y un trapo, lo remojo con kerosén que había tirado en una esquina y lo encendió.

Con la antorcha vio que había evidencia de algo que habían arrastrado, siguió por ese pasillo ya que ese sótano era bastante grande.

Por otro lado - ¿Qué es eso? – seguía por el corredor la hermosa melodía, había algo dentro de él que lo hacía ir aunque supiera que era peligroso.

No vayas… – dijo una voz en su cabeza – ehh? – algo se removía en él – Gil está en peligro… – nuevamente la voz resonaba en su mente.

Un reloj de bolsillo cayó al piso, era dorado, Clif lo abrió y empezó a tocar una melodía bastante triste o eso le transmitía, miro la parte de atrás y había un reloj de contratista legal en él.

¿Qué significa esto? – quedo atónito - ¿yo tenía esto? – nuevamente la voz se hizo escuchar – lo siento… - todo se puso oscuro de un momento a otro.

Cayo pesadamente al suelo, pero luego se levanto sus ojos pasaron de azules a verdes – es hora de trabajar.

Gil había llegado a un pequeño espacio que había en una de las paredes, había una escalera que seguía hacia abajo.

¡Gil! – estaba cerca - ¡Alice! –corrió chocó con algo, alumbro y vio huesos, eso eran los huesos de la última víctima, así que su suposición no estaba errada.

Alumbro una de las paredes y vio algo que estaba encadenado, alumbro más - ¿Alice? – esta levanto la cara, y estaba pálida - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿te sientes mal? – la intento desatar - ¡Gil! – sintió el grito desde otra dirección que no era de la persona en frente de él.

Esa no soy yo – alumbro y Alice, estaba amarrada al otro extremo del corredor – entonces…- Gil alumbro y disparo, la Alice falsa se retorció por el dolor de la bala, este corrió y desato a la verdadera.

Subieron las escaleras con toda la velocidad que sus piernas dieron, la bestia los seguía el le disparo varias veces y así lograba atrasarla un poco.

Miro de vuelta, mientras guiaba a Alice ya que esta aún no podía ver, la falsa Alice parecía expandirse y transformarse en otra cosa, cada vez más horrenda.

Tomo a Alice en sus brazos y corrió a todo meter, el monstruo había sacado tentáculos y había agarrado la pierna de Gil, ya casi estaba en la puerta del sótano, soltó a Alice y empezó a disparar pero ya las balas no le hacían.

Comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacía abajo, Alice se levanto e invoco a la deathscithe, toco el hombro de Gil ya que no le veía y le extendió el arma.

Él en un rápido movimiento se lanzo en pos del monstruo y le corto la cabeza, este rodo por las escaleras sin vida.

Tenemos que buscar a Clif – dijo Gil sujetando la mano de Alice, unas manos se apreciaban afuera de la casa y luchaban por entrar - ¿ahora qué? – decía fastidiado Gil.

"¿Ahora como salimos?" – pensaba Gil, esto estaba más complicado, una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y entraron unas criaturas que no tenían cabeza pero tenía todo el cuerpo de un humano y se arrastraba.

Corrieron hacia el segundo piso, tiro varias cosas para impedir el paso pero eran rápidas – maldición decía molesto, una le salto de sorpresa pero la corto en dos con el arma de Alice.

Entraron a una habitación, tapo con los muebles la entrada para que no se metieran y abrió la ventana - parece ser que no hay moros en la costa – tomo a Alice con cuidado y la ayudo a salir por la ventana - ¿qu..é piensas hacer …Gil? – Alice preguntaba con dificultad aun no había regresado su voz completamente y menos su vista.

Solo te digo que te agarres bien – tiro una soga con una piedra, que quedo enganchada a la rama de un árbol, tomo de la cintura a Alice –allá vamos – ella se agarro bien, aterrizaron junto al árbol.

Ahora hacia donde debían correr, ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban, las criaturas los habían alcanzado – correr hacia el bosque ehh – tomo a Alice en sus brazos y corrió.

De las copas de los árboles cayeron dos más que se dirigían hacia ellos, donde les faltaba la cabeza se abría una ancha abertura que mostraba unos enormes y filosos dientes.

Se deslizo por el suelo con Alice para evitar una mordida – ahora como, no llegamos a ningún lado – Alice le hizo señas, él la miro – ba…jame, yo quiero pelear – él la miro molesto - ¡estás loca! ¿Cómo voy a dejar que hagas eso, idiota? No es no, entiendes – finalizó y siguió corriendo.

¿Este terreno no tenía fin? – ya no veía a los bichos raros, así que descanso un momento, estaba preocupado por Clif, ya temía lo peor.

Alice se trataba de quitar el almizcle venenoso de los ojos, no quería estar en una situación así ciega casi, Gil observo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco – déjame ver – levanto su rostro agarrando su quijada.

Sus rostros estaban cerca eso lo podía decir Alice, por la respiración de Gil ya que estaba agitado por tanto correr.

Tomo un pañuelo y empezó a quitar la sustancia purpura que había en sus rostro, podía observar desde ese ángulo las facciones de Alice que habían madurado.

Su cara ya no parecía a la de una niña, como 7 años atrás, estaba consciente de que Alice era aun más vieja que él, pero que los dos pertenecieron a la misma época.

Era irónico ver que ahora en este tiempo casi parecían de la misma edad, tiro el pañuelo a un lado – ¿ya puedes ver? – pregunto – no, pero esa sensación pegajosa se fue – dijo ella.

Un crack llamó la atención de ellos, se movía muy rápido, sintió que algo pesado caía sobre ellos, eran pájaros más bien como los carroñeros, pero mucho más grande.

Iba a devorarlos ahí mismo, Gil luchaba por liberarse, la deathscithe estaba por un dedo fuera de su alcance – maldición – Alice si quiera podía ver lo que la iba a devorar, al igual que Gil luchaba por soltarse.

Cuando por fin había podido alcanzar la deathscithe, alguien la tomo por él y corto a la criatura en dos, Alice solo podía ver una sombra que era cortada en dos también.

Es bueno verte Gilbert-kun – dijo una voz burlona, Gil se levanto y vio al dueño de la voz - ¿Break? – este saludo con la mano – y Emily también.

No lo reconoció bien ya que su apariencia era diferente, incluso tenía su otro ojo y el cabello largo también.

Break ayudo a Alice a levantarse – Alice-kun has crecido – dijo Break sorprendido – esa voz ¿payaso? ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Alice sorprendida.

Si el mismo – contesto Break - ¿pero como entraste aquí? – pregunto Gil sorprendido – gracias a él – señalo a que tenía la deathscithe aun - ¿Clif?

Bueno Gilbert-san cuando desperté estaba tirado en el bosque y él me encontró – dijo desorientado Clif – bueno eso no importa, es mejor salir de este tétrico lugar.

¿Por dónde entonces? – pregunto Gil, Break señalo hacia el frente, se escuchaba los aullidos de las criaturas acercándose, Gil tomo a Alice y salió corriendo con Clif.

Break se quedó un momento pensativo por la acción de Gil – ha cambiado – sonriendo empezó a correr.

Pasaron por el vórtice que había al final y quedaron justo delante del local de la perfumería, entraron el cadáver de la hermosa rubia despampanante estaba tirado.

Así que si era ella – dijo Clif – eso parece, pero esto se pone más raro…

En la oficina de la Capital de Magnolia, un hombre de mediana edad estaba en su escritorio, otro hombre entra por la puerta –Capitán – hizo las señas de respeto militar – descanse – respondió el capitán - Gilbert Nightray, según los vigilantes, él está trabajando en cooperación con una mujer, ¿la busco en los registros especiales? – pregunto el soldado – puedes hacerlo – ordenó el hombre en el escritorio.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 5, muchas interrogantes nuevamente, los casos cada vez dan más pistas y respuestas, y ahora aparece Break , ¿qué sucedió realmente con Clif?**

**Dejen reviews, pero más que todo su opinión.**

**PREVIEWS**

**GIL**

¿Break que sucedió contigo? ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntaba Gil, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y este jugaba con el frasco de caramelos.

**ALICE**

Esas voces de nuevo, son producto de mi imaginación – se agarraba con fuerza los oídos, en su habitación, lo más aterrador es que era de día.

**CLIF**

Últimamente hay lapsos que he perdido el recuerdo de lo que hacía – pensaba él, mientras arreglaba el carruaje.

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. Entre colmillos

**Mmm bueno ya sé, me tome en serio lo de las vacaciones, pero volví solo para traerles el capitulo. El trabajo absorbió mi tiempo para mis adorados fics.**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 06: ENTRE COLMILLOS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Pasaron por el vórtice que había al final y quedaron justo delante del local de la perfumería, entraron el cadáver de la hermosa rubia despampanante estaba tirado.

Así que si era ella – dijo Clif – eso parece, pero esto se pone más raro…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Gil estaba en frente de Break, con su vieja apariencia de Kevin Regnard - ¿por qué me miras así Gilbert-kun? – preguntaba este despreocupadamente – no tienes la misma apariencia que hace 7 años, incluso te ves más joven que yo – dijo este bastante extrañado.

Bueno eso es gracias a la extinta voluntad de Abbyss – dijo él sin más - ¿es por eso? – este solo asintió – te vi a ti y a Oz, hace 7 años, él abrió una brecha para ayudarte a salir y la Alice de cabello blanco hizo lo mismo conmigo – se percato de la existencia del frasco de dulces sobre la litera.

Pero antes de sacarme de ahí dijo "gracias" – este miraba el suelo sin expresión – luego estaba tirado en un bosque en medio de la nada y con mi antigua apariencia.

Y eso fue hace 2 años – se levanto y tomo el frasco de dulces – encontré a la señorita hace 6 meses, junto Sheryl-sama, ahora mismo están en Magnolia escondidas.

¿Y por qué estás aquí Break? – llego al punto que más le interesaba a Gil, Break lo miro divertido – eso es porque recibí esto hace dos días – le extendió una nota – "Por favor ven y ayúdanos, Break" – si no fuera porque Oz estaba muerto, juraría que era su letra.

Evidentemente es una carta de Oz-kun – dijo Break mirando a los ojos a Gil – pero eso es imposible – dijo Gil extrañado, Break tomo la palabra – quien sabe puede ser un impostor, el punto es que este lugar es completamente sospechoso, más aun que te encuentro a ti y Alice, juntos en medio de una huida desesperada – dijo Break mirándolo a los ojos.

Demasiadas coincidencias ¿no Gilbert-kun? – termino Break con una sonrisa – está bien, te explicare los por menores de la situación – dijo Gil rendido, en la siguiente media hora él le explico todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a Caislean.

Alice es una adulta ahora – decía pensativo Break, bien no era normal que una cadena envejeciera y mucho menos que aun en su condición de humano, pudiera aun usar la deathscite que caracterizaba a B-rabbit, luego de su gran tamaño.

En eso entra Alice a la habitación con mala cara – hablando del rey de Roma – dijo Break parándose de la mesa y acercándose a ella - ¡Payaso! Eres tú de verdad, pero porque te ves diferente – él se miro – solo es un cambio de imagen jeje.

Aunque hablando de cambio de imagen, dime Alice ¿qué tal te ha ido? – dijo quedando a lado de ella, punto que lo dejaba poner una mano en su hombro, Gil en seguida estrecho la miraba, Break se dio cuenta de ello, tenía que comprobar algo – bueno creo que no me ha ido muy bien últimamente – dijo inocentemente ella ajena a la situación que se estaba comenzando a dar por su causa.

"¿Por qué la esta sujetando así?" – se preguntaba Gil molesto, Break bajo su mano que se encontraba en el hombro de ella hacia su acentuada cintura – ¿estás bien, todavía te ves pálida? – Alice se puso nerviosa, el extraño comportamiento de Break la tenía dudosa, miro a Gil en busca de ayuda – oye… - Gil se levanto y la agarro por el otro hombro libre - ¿no tienes que buscarme unos archivos? – le pregunto creando una buena excusa que los salvaba a los dos mentalmente.

Break solo veía divertido la situación, Alice salió a toda prisa por la puerta –oye no tienes que ser tan celoso – hablo Break, Gil solo enrojeció - ¿de qué estás hablando? Solo la mande a buscar el archivo que necesitamos investigar – dijo él agitado – hai hai te creo – dijo sin prestarle atención – "esto va a ser interesante" se decía mentalmente Break.

Clif necesito que vayas a buscar unos sellos por mi a la casa de Hilda-san – ordenó Gil, Clif se levanto de la silla, y leyó el ambiente, tal parece que ellos dos querían hablar a solas.

Salió por la puerta, aun le dolía la cabeza, últimamente sentía que olvidaba cosas importantes y durante lapsos largos de tiempo no recordaba que había hecho – es muy extraño – vio a Alice que venía por el pasillo en dirección del salón donde se encontraban su jefe y el recién llegado, iba a saludarla pero se detuvo en frente de ella al escuchar susurros.

Esas voces de nuevo, son producto de mi imaginación – se agarraba con fuerza los oídos, en su habitación, lo más aterrador es que era de día.

_Alice…Alice….Alice_

Era muy insistente los llamados y peor aun aterradores a esa hora del día, ella lo miró y se percato de que también los había escuchado - ¿tú los escuchaste? – le pregunto ella, el solo asintió – nos vemos pues – dijo ella y siguió su camino, ella no quería hablar de ello, estaba muy aterrada.

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato, Alice regreso con una carpeta en la mano – al parecer el único caso que no guarda relación con los otros es este – indicó señalando su mano - ¿cuál es el Modus operando de este? – pregunto Gil, observo que Alice venía agitada y no pensaba que era precisamente por venir corriendo, sus manos temblaban, Break se percató de ello también, no venía igual que hace un momento.<p>

Alice ¿te encuentras bien? – ella solo lo miro – mmm solo tengo un poco de hambre – dijo esta esbozando una débil sonrisa, Gil no decía nada ya que sabía lo que pasaba "otra vez está asustada por algo que no quiere decirme" – bueno empecemos – dijo poniendo la carpeta sobre la mesa.

Este es el caso más viejo, nuevamente tenemos un brutal asesinato, las víctimas eran niños que estaban entre la edad 5 a 10, todos cerca del bosque – hizo una pausa, miro a Gil – cabeza de alga, ¿recuerdas el primer cadáver que te mostré, el de la niña? – este asintió – es la última víctima hasta ahora, según los testigos desapareció en medio de una multitud personas – hizo otra pausa – como sabes apareció el día siguiente totalmente destrozada.

Break miro el mapa de la ciudadela, que resaltaba entre los papeles - ¿puedo ver ese mapa un segundo? – dijo Break extendiendo su mano, Alice se lo dio – aquí los encontré a ustedes – dijo Break – aquí paso lo de las alcantarillas – siguió Gil – y hasta aquí perseguí al hijo de Hilda – dijo Alice sorprendida, Gil le paso con un bolígrafo, y los lugares en conjunto formaban un triangulo.

En el centro de este triangulo hay una pista – dijo Break, Alice abrió la boca aun más sorprendida, Gil la miró - ¿qué sucede? – ella se levanto de la mesa – esa es la dirección de la casa de Hilda.

¿Qué? – dijo Gil agitado – acabo de mandar a Clif a buscar unas cosas – Alice tomo su mochila, con la evidencia – tenemos que irnos – todos subieron a un carruaje que estaba detrás de la edificación.

Se desplazaban a toda velocidad por la vieja carretera de barro, había llovido la noche anterior y estaba todo el camino lleno de fango.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de Hilda, Clif acababa de llegar – que raro, ¿Por qué están las luces de la casa apagadas? – camino lentamente hacia la entrada de la misma, en otro momento hubiera salido corriendo en busca de su jefe, pero…1. No estaba su jefe y 2. Afuera tampoco era seguro.<p>

Sintió un grito dentro de la casa, no estaba armado pero no podía dejar a una damisela en apuros sola – 1…2…3 – entro a la casa y se dirigió directamente hacia donde escuchaba los gritos, pero al acercarse dejaron de escucharse.

Ehhh…- algo pesado de un momento a otro cayó sobre él, sentía largos cabellos que caían sobre su nuca – quédate quieto, tú tienes algo que no te pertenece – Clif simplemente no entendía, pero para él estaba claro que tenía que irse, con un rápido empujón logro hacer que su captor se golpeara con la esquina de una mesa cercana.

Bien…- se dirigió hacia la puerta pero había una criatura humanoide bloqueando su escape - ¡mamá! – solo gritaba con lagrimas en sus ojos, recordó que en el cuarto de su jefe había un arma de repuesto escondido en una de las maletas, dirigió sus pasos hacia allá.

Entro corriendo, pareciéndose la acción de antes de Alice - ¿Dónde está? – pensaba mientras ponía obstáculos en la puerta para que no entrara, revolvió las maletas hasta que la encontró, se rompió un pedazo de la puerta, un brazo se deslizaba hasta llegar a la manija y quitar con brusquedad lo que había ahí.

Disparo desesperadamente errando cada uno de los tiros - ¿qué voy a hacer? – decía espantado Clif, pero sus pensamientos fueron bloqueados por una melodía que se escuchaba, no podía decir si era en su mente que se reproducía la triste melodía o si se estaba escuchando en toda la casa.

Un susurro hablo cerca de su oído, incluso juraría que sintió hasta el aliento de una persona en el – _concéntrate, solo tienes que darle en un punto –_decía la voz tranquilamente, la cual se le transmitió un poco a Clif, que estaba hecho una bola de nervios.

Levanto la pistola en alto, su mirada era fría casi poseída y disparo, el sonido de la detonación lo despertó de su ensoñación - ¿le di? – el mismo no lo creía, la criatura cayó muerta en el suelo, había sido un tiro certero en la sien.

Pero su felicidad no duro mucho, la criatura con pelo largo rompió lo que restaba de la puerta con la luz de la luna que se vislumbraba por la ventana, la identidad de dicho monstruo quedaba al descubierto - ¿Hil…Hilda-san? – era increíble, su cara estaba igual pero su cuerpo mostraba ciertas marcas de mordidas.

Hilda se acercaba – aléjate – decía este sudando. "salta por la ventana"- escucho nuevamente la voz y el obedeció.

Cayo sobre el pasto que no había sido llevado al granero por el encargado – a correr – se dijo a si mismo, Hilda hizo lo mismo sin problemas y a su velocidad sobrehumana lo estaba alcanzando sin problemas.

De un salto se estampo en la espalda de Clif y rodaron por el suelo, un reloj cayo del saco de él – no puedes estar vivo más, vas a estorbar en sus planes – le dijo a este sin entender – no entiendo de que hablas, yo no he hecho nada – sus garras se deslizaron desde sus manos lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello – tu sola existencia es un problema – una sonrisa fétida apareció por su cara.

Pero desapareció al mirar el rostro del chico nuevamente – eso será un problema, porque yo no pienso lo mismo – los ojos azules del muchacho pasaron rápidamente a verdes - ¿no me digas que tu eres? – Clif le hizo un ademán de silencio – no puedo dejar que reveles mis planes – Hilda miro con rostro lleno de terror pero trato de no demostrarlo y hablo – de todos modos no puedes hacer nada, ya empezó a correr el reloj para esta ciudad – Clif la miro molesto – en este mismo instante.

Las campanas de varias iglesias que rodeaban Caislean empezaron a sonar, Gil que venía conduciendo el carruaje se percató de ello - ¿qué está pasando? – el día era tragado por la penumbras que salían de las campanas, todo se convertía en tinieblas.

* * *

><p>En el carruaje Alice comenzaba a escuchar otra vez los susurros – Alice ven con nosotros…Alice ven…sino…nosotros te buscaremos – Alice comenzaba a agitarse, unas diminutas manos oscuras como pintadas con tinta china se subían por las piernas de ella, se hecho para atrás asustada Break se acerco, ya que estaba sentado afuera junto a Gil - ¿qué sucede? – vio las manos fantasmales y tomo las cuerdas del carruaje – ve y busca a Alice, algo malo sucede – Gil obedeció, fue a la parte de atrás del carruaje, vio que Alice gritaba pero no veía que la hacía comportarse así.<p>

La empezaban a arrastrar hacia abajo - ¡Gil! Ayuda – este opto por dispararle a lo que sea que la hacía más pesada – vamos a tener que saltar Break – Break preparó las cuerdas y ayudo a Alice a salir afuera y Gil la siguió.

Las sombras se tragaron una parte del carruaje y estos saltaron antes de que ellos siguieran, aterrizaron sobre los caballos, ya sueltos y con sus respectivos jinetes.

Alice que iba con Gil, estaba casi abrazando a este por la espalda de los nervios odiaba esa sensación, mientras que en el lado de Gil, este no estaba muy en sus cabales, el reciente acercamiento había hecho que se sonrojara a gran escala y para colmo no había pasado desapercibido por Break.

Este solo sonrió complaciente a Gil y este se enfureció - ¿qué significa eso? – pregunto Gil molesto – nada, es que me pequeño pupilo está madurando – esto contribuyo que se sonrojara aun más – cállate – dijo él.

Creo que voy a molestarte más tarde – dijo Break deteniendo su caballo abruptamente - ¿qué sucede? – dijo Gil deteniéndose también, Break señalo el frente.

* * *

><p>En la casa de nuevo, Hilda estaba en frente de Cilf – en este momento a tus amigos los fue a recibir mi querido hijo – este abrió los ojos sorprendido.<p>

* * *

><p>Gil estaba sorprendido - ¿qué es eso? – una implacable criatura, con fauces enormes y numerosas, tres piernas y centenares de ojos, estaban frente de ellos, la bestia aulló como un lobo – creo que Clif-kun va a tener que esperar un rato nuestra llegada – dijo sudando Break.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo 6, lleno de intrigas y acción, y más que todo horror jujuju.<strong>

**PREVIEWS**

**HILDA**

Este pueblo solo es para mí una moneda de cambio y tu vida es el premio – dijo Hilda, deslizando un dedo por el cuello de Alice.

**GIL**

¿Qué les pasa a las personas del pueblo? – decía Gil a Break, mientras todas las personas mutaban a grotescas criaturas.

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, DEJEN REVIEWS XD<p>

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Moneda de pago

**Bueno una vez más actualizando nuestra querida historia de Cadenas, bueno sin más.**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 07: MONEDA DE PAGO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Creo que voy a molestarte más tarde – dijo Break deteniendo su caballo abruptamente - ¿qué sucede? – dijo Gil deteniéndose también, Break señalo el frente.

En la casa de nuevo, Hilda estaba en frente de Cilf – en este momento a tus amigos los fue a recibir mi querido hijo – este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Gil estaba sorprendido - ¿qué es eso? – una implacable criatura, con fauces enormes y numerosas, tres piernas y centenares de ojos, estaban frente de ellos, la bestia aulló como un lobo – creo que Clif-kun va a tener que esperar un rato nuestra llegada – dijo sudando Break.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Todo había sucumbido en las penumbras, frente a Gil y compañía se encontraba una criatura que ni siquiera en las más crudas pesadillas hubiera podido imaginar.

Alice estudiada a la criatura con la mirada, se sorprendió al reconocer el emblema de la familia de Hilda – es el emblema del águila – señalo gritando Alice – ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto Gil sin voltear a verla – es el emblema de la familia de Hilda, ese que está ahí, es a quien yo perseguí hace dos semanas.

Gil volteo incrédulo - ¿estás segura? – ella asintió en respuesta, el monstruo se tiro de frente, ellos corrieron con los caballos evadiéndole, pero el mordió el caballo en donde iba Gil y Alice, esta se tambaleo y cayo, golpeándose el hombro con el árbol, se levanto lentamente – ¡maldición! Ahora con este cuerpo que se lesiona con cualquier cosa – pensaba molesta, en sus tiempos de Brabbit esto no hubiera sido nada.

Gil dio la vuelta con el caballo para buscar a Alice - ¡Alice! – grito este, se tiro de frente contra el monstruo, pero este le tomo atención especial a Alice, se fue acercando a ella, no le quedo más remedio que invocar a su deathscite.

¡Aléjate! – grito ella, el siguió acercándose, lo miro una vez más y se dio cuenta que faltaban cabeza y patas - ¡no puede ser! – Sintió algo viscoso cayendo por su hombro - ¡Gil se ha separado en varias partes! ¡Tengan cuidado! – ella con su arma partió en dos una cabeza con patas que estaba en el árbol encima de ella.

Uno de la tierra y atacaba a Break por la espalda – oh a eso te referías – dijo este, entendiendo lo que antes había dicho Alice, Gil le disparo al monstruo principal pero este evadió el tiro y salto hacia la espesura del bosque.

¡hay una posibilidad que si matamos el original, lo demás mueran! – dijo rápidamente Break, lo mejor era moverse con esa idea.

¿Dónde está? – miraba rápidamente desde el árbol, Alice si tuviera su olfato de cadena sería muy fácil, realmente estaba extrañando ser una cadena en estos momentos, hasta que un movimiento de tierra cerca de Gil le llamo la atención – "es él"…"va a matarlo"…"Alicee…°…" ¿vas a dejar que lo haga?..." – los susurros volvían a aparecer, pero esta vez transmitían su mensaje bien, se lanzo - ¡cállense, no tengo tiempo para ustedes!

¡Gil, detrás de ti! – Gil volteo pero el monstruo estaba muy cerca para poder esquivarlo, pero una rápida deathscite lo corto - ¿qué paso cabeza de alga, demasiado para ti? – dijo ella socarronamente, él la miro contrariado – si no me equivoco, me acababas de llamar por mi nombre – el dijo burlescamente - ¿Por qué el cambio, coneja estúpida? – ella hizo cara de extrañada – no sé de que hablas, cabeza de alga – se puso a su espalda, Break los siguió – pues yo escuche que los dos se dijeron por su nombre – decía este divertido con la mini discusión, los dos se sonrojaron - ¡no es cierto! – dijeron los dos.

Bien ¿Dónde están? – preguntaba Alice impaciente, solo habían eliminado dos, quedaba por lo menos una cabeza con patas más y el original – estamos en desventaja aquí, sino fuera tan rápido podríamos escapar en los caballos – decía Gil entre dientes, la tierra se abrió y de ahí salió una de las partes del monstruo, directo hacia Alice, pero en vez de atacarla la envolvió entre sus colas para que no se moviera y se dispuso a irse – ellos la quieren a ella, rápido ve tras ella – grito Break- yo me encargo de este - refiriéndose a el original.

Gil trepo su caballo y empezó la persecución, saco su revólver y le disparo a una de las patas, pero este cayó por un momento y se regenero al siguiente como si no se hubiera lastimado - ¿puede regenerarse? Maldición – se percato que iban acercándose al pueblo, las primeras casas ya estaban en el rango de visión.

Mientras Alice se sentía adormecida, era como la primera vez que se encontró con el monstruo había algo raro en esa sensación – es como estar en Abbyss – se dijo más para sí misma, sintió los galopes de un caballo, movió la cabeza para ver quién era - ¡Alice! – grito Gil - ¡Gil! – Trato de moverse pero era inútil - ¡vamos concéntrate! – se grito a sí misma, si podía aparecer a la deathscite, tal vez las dos cadenas con cuchillas podrían también aparecer.

Vamos…vamos – se concentraba lo más que podía – "Alice…Alice…solo tienes que pedirlo" – los susurros otra vez volvían, pero otra vez eran más claros - ¿pedirlos? – miles voces se amontonaban en sus oídos – "solo pídelo…" – ella trago saliva, no sabía en que se estaba metiendo pero no tenía opción – B-rab…B-rabbit ven – sus ojos cambiaron a rojo puro, Gil vio cuando un enorme circulo apareció del suelo, lanzando a la criatura por los aires, buscaba a Alice con la mirada pero no la veía, un enorme conejo negro con alas y cadenas redundantes se planto delante de él - ¿b-rabbit?

No parecía serlo, ciertamente se parecía pero había muchas diferencias, fuera del hecho que volara, en vez de las ropas rojas con que aparecía, ahora estaba lleno de vendas y cadenas negras, en su cuello estaba un candado dorado, su rostro era tapado con una máscara de hierro, que se podía ver sus ojos rojos.

Es un demonio – pensó en voz alta Gil, el conejo camino hacia y abrió su mano - ¡Alice! – esta se agarraba la cabeza adolorida – las voces, no puedo con ellas – el agarro su cara con las manos, para evaluar su estado, sus ojos violetas ya no lo eran, eran de un vivido color rojo – tienes fiebre – se dio cuenta al instante, un sonido de un metal cortando el aire alerto de inmediato a Gil.

El brazo gigante del conejo demoniaco los protegió de un hacha que alguien había arrojado - ¿un aldeano? – se pregunto Gil, pero dejo de serlo de un momento a otro, cambio a una criatura deforme y lo mismo paso con los demás que estaban ahí - ¿qué está pasando? – Alice soltó un alarido de dolor, el conejo desapareció para luego transformarse en un brazalete que tenía como adorno principal un candado.

Gil no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo en brazos, corrió lo más lejos de ahí, había perdido a los aldeanos gracias al caballo, regreso a la carretera principal, vio a alguien caminando por la orilla - ¡Break! – el venía cojeando – Gilbert-kun, veo que pudiste alcanzarla – el caballo paraba delante de Break - ¿qué paso? – el miro el camino – lo herí de gravedad pero escapo, se fue apenas escucho una campanada de esa iglesia que se ve allá- señalo con el dedo, una punta de la edificación que se alzaba en el horizonte.

Y ¿qué paso con Alice? – dijo extrañado de que estuviera dormida – tiene fiebre – Break se acerco y toco su frente con la mano – si está ardiendo – tomo la mano de Alice, al percatarse de la presencia del brazalete de candado - ¿y esto? – pregunto el – tengo una ligera sospecha que ella hizo un contrato con una cadena – Break lo miro incrédulo – algo así como una cadena ¿haciendo un contrato con otra?

Recuerda que ella ya es una adulta, eso demuestra que era algo así como un humano – decía detenidamente Gil – fuera de eso, lo que más me preocupa es la cadena, se parecía a B-rabbit pero más aterradora, después dijo que las voces no la dejaban en paz y cayo inconsciente – Break estudiaba los hechos.

Este lugar es demasiado raro – llego a la conclusión – pero por ahora tenemos que buscar a Clif-kun tengo un mal presentimiento.

Vi un granero cerca y había una carreta ahí – dijo Break – vamos – después de un rato, llevaban la carreta, Gil la conducía y Break cuidaba a Alice.

Sabes creo que deberíamos ir a esa iglesia, algo me dice que la respuesta a todo está allá – Break por fin hablo.

Una águila de gran tamaño apareció como una sombra en la carreta y tomo a Alice entre sus garras - ¡no te dejare! – Break desenvaino su espada, pero no pude asestarle ningún corte ya que se hizo transparente, se elevo en el aire - ¡creen que pueden contra mi simples mortales! – sonaba la voz de una mujer que se le hacía familiar a Gil - ¿Hilda-san? – dijo Gil – oh vaya te distes cuenta – el águila extendió sus alas , sus plumas ligeras eran filosas cuchillas que fueron lanzadas contra Break y Gil - ¡cuidado! – Gil desvió el caballo del camino para evitar las plumas pero se volcaron en el proceso.

Ahora el remate – Hilda abrió su hocico de águila y expulso una gran bola de fuego, que hizo volar por los aires todo a la redonda – jeje con eso bastara – se fue volando hacia la iglesia.

* * *

><p>En la iglesia, Clif abría los ojos pesadamente – eh ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto al aire – oh querido ya despertaste, no dormiste mucho con paralizante que te aplique – decía en su modo ave, Hilda mientras aterrizaba con Alice entre sus garras - ¡Alice-san! – grito este.<p>

¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? – pregunto el molesto – nada que necesites saber – cambiaba a su modo mujer de un momento a otro, agarraba por las muñecas a Alice y la amarraba de los brazos , igual que tenia amarrado a Clif colgado en el aire.

¿Por qué transformaste a todos en monstruos Hilda-san? – gritaba Clif - ¿no te importa el pueblo de Caislean? – ella lo miro divertida por el discurso.

Este pueblo solo es para mí una moneda de cambio y la vida de ella es el premio – dijo Hilda, deslizando un dedo por el cuello de Alice.

Iba a seguir hablando pero una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo – "tranquilízate" – otra vez esa voz – "¿Quién eres?" – este le respondió con el pensamiento – "soy tu aliado, no lo recuerdas".

_Recuerda nuestro pacto…_

"¿Pacto?" – se estrujaba el cerebro pero no podía recordar nada – "la noche en la muralla ¿recuerdas que sucedió cuando ponías los sellos?" – abrió los ojos, recordaba haber estado en las cercanías de la muralla poniendo los sellos contras las amenazas de cadenas, como Gil-san le había ordenado, cuando de pronto…

_Recuerda…recuerda…es de vida o muerte…_

**FLASHBACK**

Gil-san dijo que iba a cazar, de verdad tengo que buscar un trabajo mejor – se decía a si mismo Clif mientras caminaba hacia la muralla – ¿Dónde puse los sellos? – removía su maleta, y no sentía que alguien venia tras él, un crack lo alerto que no estaba solo, por costumbre se tiro al suelo, esquivando por suerte una filosa ala - ¿qué es eso? – un insecto gigante estaba justo en frente de él – ahhhhhhh!

Por instinto corrió tan rápido como dieron sus piernas, el insecto seguía tras él y cada vez se metía más al bosque, casi con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡déjame! – gritaba asustado, hasta que resbalo por un barranco y cayo.

Rodo y rodo, hasta que cayó en un agujero, adolorido se sentó como pudo, cuidando de no hacer ruido, pero se percato de que ahora mismo todo era solo oscuridad, no veía la luz de la luna solo estaba el silencio ensordecedor.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, cuando escucho una melodía, no era experto en el tema pero juraría que era de un reloj o una caja de música, se quedo en silencio escuchándola parecía triste.

Camino en dirección de la melodía y se topo con un reloj, estaba en el suelo abierto - ¡qué bonito, está bien hecho! – se agacho y lo recogió – tienes buen ojo – dijo una voz a su espalda – ehhh – se volteo asustado - ¿qui-quien eres? – un chico rubio de unos 15 años, de ojos verdes estaba al frente de él – disculpa por haberte asustado, es que me sentí feliz ya que nadie viene aquí – decía sonriente el joven - no yo me disculpe, no es de educación gritarle a las personas, no fue mi intención – decía Clif apenado.

¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el rubio – mi nombre es Clif Wesley – contesto este – dime Clif ¿me podrías ayudar?

¿Cómo podría ser? – pregunto Clif curioso de que él pudiera ayudar a alguien – en este momento tu y Gil está en peligro – Clif abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿conoces a Gil-san? – este asintió en respuesta.

Si…- Clif pareció pensárselo, si Gil-san estaba en problemas él con gusto ayudaría - ¿qué puedo hacer? – el rubio se acerco - ¿tienes un cuchillo? – el busco en su ropa y le paso una navaja, el rubio la tomo e hizo un corte fino en la palma de su mano - ¿pero qué haces? – dijo histérico Clif – extiende tu mano con el reloj – Clif le daba miedo ese joven – date prisa ya viene tu perseguidor – escucho unos rugidos muy cerca de ellos – si sales allá afuera no vas a tener oportunidad y quedándote aquí mucho menos – dijo el rubio.

Bien eso no le dejaba opción a Clif – está bien – extendió su mano y el reloj quedo empañado con sangre del rubio, de un momento a otro empezó a brillar, su cabeza le dolía escuchaba voces – cálmate solo será un momento de dolor – dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizarlo, Clif no esperaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos lo entendía.

Pero de un momento a otro, el dolor se fue lo último que pudo vislumbrar fue un gran Joker que estaba al lado del rubio – esta es tu cadena, su nombre es…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¿Gil-san y Break-san? – preguntaba serenamente Clif, a Hilda le pareció extraño el cambio de actitud de él, lo miro a la cara para rectificar que no estuviera aquella otra presencia molesta, pero vio que tenía los ojos azules – ellos probablemente estén muertos.

El abrió los ojos -¡maldita! – se empujo hacia adelante con su cuerpo y la agarro con las piernas, cruzándolas con su cintura y brazos, no se le ocurría nada mejor, pero tenía que actuar ahora mismo - ¡Joker Cross! ¡Te invoco! – un comodín de gran tamaño apareció, habían muchos cascabeles a su alrededor, dos de ellos sacaron unas cintas que sujetaron a Hilda y la enviaron a volar contra la pared de la iglesia, Clif se soltó de la soga y corrió donde Alice – estas hirviendo – exclamo a sujetarle las manos, corto la soga y la bajo.

La subió a su espalda y subió en la mano de Joker – vámonos de aquí – rompieron la entrada de la iglesia debido al gran tamaño de Joker - ¡creen que los dejare escapar! – Hilda salto sobre ellos, en forma de un gato monstruoso y enorme, mando a Joker a volar como si no fuera nada - ¡Joker!

Clif retrocedía mientras que Hilda se acercaba cada vez más - ¡aléjate monstruo! – Hilda se relamía los bigotes – nunca pensé que también esa persona te hizo hacer un contrato, que astuto – Clif ya recordaba ese detalle, para eso era el cuchillo y la sangre de él – pero sabes aun tienes que pagar las consecuencias de hacer un pacto en este lugar – Clif no entendía, hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, sentía frio de un momento a otro - ¿fiebre? – Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, pero no entendía porque, estaba en el mismo estado que Alice - ¿ella también? – Entendió porque ella llego en ese estado, pero eso no resolvía el problema más grande - ¡Joker! – un cascabel golpeo la cabeza del felino, haciéndolo gruñir de rabia, los cascabeles los tenía entretenido un poco y le daba tiempo de escapar - ¡no hay lugar al que puedas escapar!

Una hacha de tamaño colosal, choco contra Joker, los derribo otra vez - ¿ahora qué? – preguntaba Clif, una mano con un cuchillo se dirigía a su cuello por la espalda, Clif la vio pero ya iba a ser muy tarde, pero un disparo alejo al agresor - ¿Clif estas bien? – dijo una voz, el volteo – ¡!Gil-san! ¡Break-san! están vivos – nunca se había alegrado más de verlos, un mareo lo hizo tambalearse, su cabeza le dolía mucho.

Clif cuida a Alice, nosotros nos encargamos – dijo Gil poniéndose en frente junto con Break – jaja creen que podrán contra nosotros – dijo una voz femenina, un largo cabello se remecía con la brisa de la noche sin estrellas – Hija ya llegaste – Dijo Hilda emocionada, en su forma de gato – Ben está conmigo mama – la criatura de antes apareció delante de ellos, junto con el hacha gigante.

¿Ella es Lauren? – pregunto Clif, que estaba en el suelo – jeje si esa es mi hija – los tres se acercaron – y esta es su perdición…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, hubo flashback, pactos, contratos, monstruos y traidores, que deparara en el próximo capítulo para nuestros héroes y para la destruida Caislean.<strong>

**No se lo pierdan la próxima semana…**

**PREVIEWS**

**HILDA**

¿Crees que puedes ganarme con esa diminuta hoz? – Hilda decía mofándose de la condición de Alice.

**GIL**

Vaya eres apuesto ¿Por qué proteges a esa impura? – decía Lauren a Gil, mientras descargaba la furia de su poderosa bestia.

**CLIF**

"Tienes que buscar el circulo maestro y destruirlo" – decía la voz, a Clif le pareció que se sentía más débil que las otra veces que la había escuchado.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	8. Delirios vs Cadenas

**Buenas! Realmente se que dije en los previews que iba a haber capitulo la semana siguiente, o sea la semana que paso, pero sinceramente después de lo que paso con MU no estaba de muy buen humor, tenía deseos homicidas que aun hasta el sol de hoy están presentes pero a un nivel más tratable, así que daré lo mejor de mí en este capítulo, ya que mi meta es actualizar mis 8 historias esta semana.**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 08: DELIRIOS VS CADENAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Clif cuida a Alice, nosotros nos encargamos – dijo Gil poniéndose en frente junto con Break – jaja creen que podrán contra nosotros – dijo una voz femenina, un largo cabello se remecía con la brisa de la noche sin estrellas – Hija ya llegaste – Dijo Hilda emocionada, en su forma de gato – Ben está conmigo mama – la criatura de antes apareció delante de ellos, junto con el hacha gigante.

¿Ella es Lauren? – pregunto Clif, que estaba en el suelo – jeje si esa es mi hija – los tres se acercaron – y esta es su perdición…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Ya el nuevo Abyss está naciendo entre nosotros – decía Hilda con una risa psicópata, mientras miles de luces doradas aparecían – ¿qué es esto? – decía Clif mientras contemplaba aterrado las luces doradas que salían del suelo cercano a él.

¿Nuevo Abyss? – decía entre diente Break, esto ciertamente no le estaba gustando, ya el asunto se les había ido de las manos – una nueva civilización nacerá si que el ser humano corriente que estorbe – decía Lauren, luego miraba directamente a Clif y luego a Alice.

Madre ¿puedes ir por la chica? – pregunto sonriente Lauren a Hilda, esta se quito los escombros de la caída anterior – como no, es lo único que falta – se lanzo como una fiera contra Clif, Gil disparo apuntando contra la frente de Hilda, pero esta lo esquivo de un salto, envió de un zarpazo a Gil contra una casa – no estorbes, aun no es tu turno – decía Hilda acercándose peligrosamente hacia Clif.

Mientras Break empezaba una furiosa batalla contra Ben, su forma antes monstruosa ya no lo era tanto en comparación a ahora, parece que podía manejar a antojo su apariencia, incluso ahora podía asegurar que era más grande.

En un movimiento furioso levanto su hacha y se la aventó a Break, a duras penas pudo esquivar el viento cortante que llevaba el mismo - ¿para qué quieren un nuevo Abyss? – pregunto Break dirigiéndose a Lauren – queremos un nuevo Abyss – empezó hablando Lauren – porque este mundo solo es un gran error – recuerdo de alguien siendo asesinado vinieron a la mente de Lauren – este mundo lo podemos rediseñar con ayuda de Abyss – está bajo de lo alto de la iglesia – claro unos inconscientes la destruyeron hace 7 años – miro directamente a Break – oh veo que ganaste ciertos beneficios – Break abrió los ojos sorprendido – te fue regresada tu antigua apariencia – en un rápido movimiento ella ya se encontraba detrás de él – ¿qué te dijo ella? Oh sí fue un gracias jujuju– Break desenvaino su espada con deseos de matarla, ello lo esquivo sin problemas.

Uuhhh parece que toque un nervio sensible – decía riéndose Lauren – pero bueno eso no importa ahora, mis delirios acabaran con ustedes – Clif miraba aterrado como se acercaba Hilda – ¡no te acerques! – decía mientras pensaba en un plan decente, la mejor opción era tomar a Alice y salir huyendo de ahí, se lanzó hacia Alice y salió corriendo hacia al bosque, pero unas sogas lo agarraron - ¿qué es esto? – decía Clif aterrado, miles de criaturas extrañas aparecieron delante de él, Lauren camino tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Clif – tráela – una de las criaturas tomo a Alice entre sus garras ofreciéndosela a Lauren – muy bien hecho mi querido delirio.

"con que esos son los delirios" Break caía en una resolución, pudo observar que las criaturas, tenían caras humanas por todas partes, "¿son humanos?" pensaba horrorizado - ¿las personas del pueblo son tus delirios? – pregunto Break, Lauren volteo – ehh? No te habías dado cuenta, todos ustedes estaban en el nuevo Abyss desde que llegaron a Caislean – Gil se estaba levantando de los escombros, pero alcanzo a oír lo último.

¿Ya estábamos en el Abyss desde el principio? – Gil se repetía la información en su mente, aun no lo podía creer, Lauren abrió unas alas rojas y tomo a Alice, se fue volando de la escena – ¡Gilbert ve tras ella! Aun no sabemos para que la quiere, pero sospecho que ahí está la falla de su plan – dijo Break - ¡estás loco! ¿Cómo piensas encargarte de ellos? – decía Gil señalando a la multitud de delirios que iban llegando en masa, sin contar con Hilda y Ben.

Los delirios que aprisionaban a Clif fueron alejadas de golpe de él - ¡Gil ve y búscala! – una voz se escuchaba y era difícil no reconocerla - ¿Oz? – este levantaba la mirada, unos ojos verdes se vislumbraban – apresúrate – Gil daba la vuelta y tomaba un caballo cercano en dirección donde se había ido Lauren - ¿crees que dejare que pases? – Hilda una vez más se puso en su camino, pero un cascabel se estrello contra su cabeza, Gil salió en busca de Alice - ¡cómo te atreves! – Hilda se levantaba en su forma monstruosa de gato.

Ahora mismo estaban rodeados por infinidades de delirios, Clif y Break, se ponía espalda con espalda – supongo que es bueno verte Oz-kun, literalmente – Clif solo sonreía – este dolor de cabeza es insoportable - ¿preparado? – pregunto Break – como nunca – se lanzaron en contra de sus enemigos.

* * *

><p>Gil seguía persiguiendo a Lauren, aun iba muy lejos se había encontrado por lo menos con diez delirios en el camino, ciertamente esto era una locura, bien como decía Break si ya tenían a el Abyss aquí para que necesitaban a Alice.<p>

Vio que Lauren bajaba un poco a tierra por lo menos a 50 metros de distancia de donde el estaba, era cerca de una montaña, tenía que apresurarse, apresuro la marcha del caballo.

Lauren junto con Alice que seguía dormida, entraron a una cueva cuya entrada era cubierta por espesas ramas y malezas, ya adentro prendió con un chasquido de los dedos las antorchas y camino hasta llegar al fondo donde se encontraba un círculo gigante.

Oh ya veo que por fin la trajiste – dijo una voz de un joven en la oscuridad – ¿ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto Lauren, poniendo a Alice en el centro de circulo – si, ¿has tenido problemas con la tarea que te di? – ella lo miro, tenía una capucha negra que no dejaba ver las expresiones de su rostro, menos discernir si estaba molesto o complacido – solo un poco, el alcalde había llamado a Gilbert Nightray para que nos detuviera, mi madre lo entretuvo bastante pero termino descubriendo tres de los círculos junto con ella – señalo despectivamente.

El encapuchado se agacho y tomo la quijada de Alice levemente – empecemos – dijo este tomando la muñeca de ella y cortando con una navaja un poco, para que saliera sangre.

La sangre formaba inscripciones alrededor de ella, del fondo aparecían cadenas que envolvían su cuerpo, encima de ella se empezaba a crear otro cuerpo – ha empezado – decía Lauren complacida.

¡Alice! – un grito les llamo la atención, Gil había llegado - ¡ya no puedes hacer nada, New Abyss está tomando su pago! – dijo Lauren, Gil veía como empezaba a hundirse Alice en un liquido rojo que había empezado a surgir.

Gil corrió hacia el círculo, pero Lauren rápidamente se puso en frente para evitar que interviniera -¡apártate! –decía molesto Gil, tenía llegar a ella antes de que se hundiera más.

Vaya eres apuesto ¿Por qué proteges a esa impura? – decía Lauren a Gil, ella saco un par de sai, dispuesta a pelear, él ya casi no veía Alice, tenía que jugárselas ahora o nunca -¡Raven! – no hubiera querido llegar a estas circunstancias ya que su cadena absorbía mucha de su energía pero ahora mismo no tenía opción.

¡Al fin me convocas niño! – decía el gran cuervo, rompiendo parte del techo de la cueva por su gran tamaño - ¡encárgate de ellos! –Alice había desaparecido de la superficie – si te zambulles ahí no te aseguro que vuelvas – decía la poderosa voz de Raven que retumbaba.

¿Tan importante es? – dijo la cadena a su dueño, Gil miraba el liquido rojo, se le venía a la mente esa odiosa pregunta – "¿no quieres que Oz vuelva?", apretó los puños molesto, recordaba su cara y todas las circunstancias en la que estuvo involucrado con ella.

Yo…yo…yo…- empezaba Gil sin poder terminar lo que quería decir, se lanzo sin pensar al liquido rojo hundiéndose en sus profundidades – niño tonto – decía la cadena mientras estampaba a Lauren contra una pared - ¿y tú qué? ¿También piensas pelear? – dijo Raven a el sujeto encapuchado – como quieras – contesto este.

* * *

><p>¡Cuidado! – grito Clif a Break, este se agacho y un zarpazo paso muy cerca de él, más de lo que hubiera deseado - ¡Hilda no está! – dijo Clif, el show de Oz, no había durado ni dos segundos después que se fue Gil, al parecer Oz solo salió a ordenar a Gil que fuera a rescatar a Alice.<p>

Una hacha de un momento a otro paso entre los dos – tenemos que acabar con él – decía molesto Break, ya que fácilmente podía evadir a los delirios - ¿puedes convocar a tu cadena de nuevo? – pregunto Break poniéndose en guardia – mmm la primera vez no sé como lo hice – decía dubitativo.

Solo di su nombre y concéntrate – dijo este corriendo hacia Ben - yo lo distraeré y cuando la convoques…dale con todo.

Concéntrate…concéntrate…concéntrate – se decía Clif a sí mismo, decirlo era fácil, ¿Quién podía hacerlo en medio de este poco de monstruos? – "es tu poder…solo hazlo" - la voz de nuevo vino –"di su nombre" – se relajo por un momento y respiro profundo –Joker Cross ven – una sombre se removió debajo de Clif – ahí esta…entonces – busco con la mirada a Break que mantenía a Ben a raya, lanzo su hacha de nuevo hacia Break en ese momento quedo indefenso en el aire, es como si lo estuviera viendo en cámara lenta.

La sombra se levanto y en vez de un cascabel, lanzo un naipe que se dirigió directamente hasta Ben, partiéndolo en dos en el acto.

Bien hecho Clif-kun – dijo Break acercándose, Clif miro hacia atrás y se puso en guardia, los delirios se movían de nuevo – no te preocupes por ellos, ya mataste al que los controlaba, recuerda que son la gente del pueblo – dijo Break, Clif se calmo – hay que alcanzar a Gilbert-kun – se subieron en la mano de Joker.

Ahora va a ser difícil encontrarlos – decía Break - ¿por dónde se habrán ido? – se preguntaba Clif - "están cerca, en ese monte" – decía Oz - "Tienes que buscar el circulo maestro y destruirlo" – decía la voz, a Clif le pareció que se sentía más débil que las otra veces que la había escuchado.

Dice que están en ese monte – ambos se dirigieron allá.

* * *

><p>Gil solo podía ver oscuridad, todo estaba en silencio, estaba en algo que parecía agua pero a la vez no, todo era contradictorio donde quiera que estuviera, al igual que sus emociones, realmente no sabía porque exactamente estaba ahí –"para salvar a Alice"- si la misma respuesta que siempre salía en su auxilio.<p>

Siempre era esa respuesta, realmente desde que recordaba conocer a Alice, ya que era así, supuestamente la conocía mucho antes pero no lo recordaba con claridad, había habido una razón ajena para protegerla.

Pero ahora mismo no tenía una razón ajena y menos la suya propia, se movía como podía en la oscuridad hasta que vio una diminuta luz, que se veía muy débil casi parecía una vela que se fuera a apagar en cualquier momento.

Se acerco como nadando para llegar más rápido, vio que la luz débil era Alice - ¡A…! – no salían palabras de su boca, cuando iba a tocarla un barrera invisible se hizo sentir - ¡A…! - ¿Por qué no podía hablar?, se preguntaba desesperado, necesitaba llegar a ella.

Su inseguridad crecía porque de un momento a otro, Alice se hacía transparente y se iluminaba, como una estrella que fuera a morir.

"¿es que ya tienes sentimientos hacia ella?" – recordaba la pregunta de Vincent –"¿no quieres de vuelta a Oz?"- recordaba las palabras de Alice –"que grosero ¿no puedes llamarla por su nombre?" – recordaba lo que una vez le dijo Break.

Su nombre…- solo tenía que poder decirlo, para él era una especie de hechizo innombrable, pero que en este momento debía decir, extendió su mano hacia ella la barrera lo quemaba pero a él no le importaba, el saldría de allí con ella.

Extendió sus manos hacia sus brazos la barrera se hizo sentir otra vez - ¡Alice! – grito con toda la voluntad - ¡despierta que no pienso dejarte! – la barrera cedió y pudo atraparla - ¡oye! ¿Estás despierta? Coneja estúpida – ella removió los ojos con pereza – cabeza de alga me acabas de llamar por mi nombre – dijo esta, él desvió la cara sonrojado – no se…de qué ha…hablas – decía tartamudeando – oye pervertido… ¿qué haces abrazándome? – Gil vio lo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente y se hecho para atrás pero la barrera no se había desactivado completamente y le dio un buen choque eléctrico a Gil.

¡Maldita barrera! – decía el rojo al regresar junto a Alice, no es que estuviera molesto por ello, pero la daba pena.

¿Y bien donde se supone que estamos? – Gil pareció pensar que contestarle por un momento – creo que es algo así como el centro del nuevo Abyss – dijo Gil diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

¿Y bien como salimos? – se sentía nerviosa por estar casi abrazando a Gil, para no tocar la barrera – no se – contesto él, la incomodidad se hacía evidente.

No tengo mi cadena aquí – decía Gil - ¿puedes usar la tuya?- pregunto el bajando la mirada, ella lo miro también se volvieron a poner rojos – cre…creo que si – "que rayos pasaba ahí", se preguntaban los dos.

B-rabbit – dijo ella, el collar en forma de candado brilló y unos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad – sácanos de aquí – el conejo los llevo en su mano hacia arriba rápidamente - ¡al fin! Raven! Regres…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que su cadena había estaba derrotada en el suelo– niño es lo más que puedo hacer – Raven desapareció, enseguida Gil se sentía inmensamente cansado.

Veo que interrumpiste el ritual – decía el encapuchado caminando hacia ellos – ¿ves la gravedad de lo que acabas de hacer? – Alice se puso en guardia, aun tenia dolor de cabeza pero no podía dejar que Gil peleara en el estado que estaba.

Invoco a la deathscithe - ¿Crees que puedes ganarnos con esa diminuta hoz? – Hilda decía mofándose de la condición de Alice, al fin ella noto la presencia de Hilda, con razón se las habían arreglado para ganarle a Raven.

Hilda se lanzo en su modo gato hacia ellos, mientras que del lado contrario arremetía el encapuchado – B-rabbit – era extraño llamarse por su antiguo nombre a una cadena, pero dejo eso de lado y se concentro en el otro sujeto, este saco una espada que hecho chispa al chocar con la deathscithe.

Lauren se movió hacia la espalda de Alice, para herirla, Gil le disparo para que se alejara – yo me encargo de ella – se fue corriendo detrás de ella, Alice lo miro preocupada fugazmente – estás luchando conmigo – dijo su contrincante mientras hacia otro movimiento que ella evadía y atacaba inmediatamente.

Gil disparaba sin darle a Lauren -maldición- no lograba darle en un rápido movimiento ella se coloque detrás de él, listo para darle el golpe de gracia, pero una mano gigante la mando a volar – Gil-san – gritaba desde el otro lado de la cueva – ¡hay que destruir el circulo Alice-san!

Muy bien B-rabbit encárgate – grito Alice, Hilda se puso en frente de ellos – crees que los dejare – acaba con ella – dijo Alice, el conejo negro apareció una deathscithe dorada que bajo sobre su víctima cortándola de un solo tajo, Joker aprovecho y envió sus cascabeles a toda velocidad sobre el circulo.

El dibujo del círculo empezó a retorcerse hasta desaparecer - ¡malditos como se atreven! – gritaba molesta Lauren, el encapuchado que estaba antes delante de Alice reapareció junto a Lauren - ¡vámonos! – agarro su brazo – esto no ha terminado- un humo negro los envolvió desapareciendo – escaparon – dijo rendida Alice.

Por fin esta pesadilla término – Break ayudaba a Gil de un lado y Clif del otro, Alice venia atrás de ellos, salieron por fin de la cueva, les dio la bienvenida un cálido amanecer – esta ha sido la noche más larga de mi vida – dijo en un suspiro Clif.

No encontraron el caballo con el que había venido Gil – que extraño yo lo había dejado aquí – señalaba un árbol viejo – será por eso que se soltó, tal vez no te distes cuenta en la oscuridad lo viejo que era el árbol – caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a la ciudadela.

Llegaron al edificio del alcalde – oh pero si son ustedes – el alcalde estaba sentado delante de ellos, pero Gil juraría que estaba más viejo desde la última vez que lo vieron, Alice pensaba lo mismo.

Hace 2 años que nos lo veo – ni a ti ni a Rem, pensé que se habían fugado juntos – ellos dos se miraron - ¡imposible! – dijeron al unisonó – bueno el punto es que una noche ya no hubieron más ataques pero extrañamente todo el pueblo estaba destruido – dijo pensativo el alcalde, los cuatro se miraron con una gotita en la cabeza – pero reconoceré su trabajo, pensaba que no querías tu paga – se dirigió a Gil.

Creo que ellos tres también se merecen su parte – dijo Gil – no tengo problemas con ello – pero antes quédense, ofreceré una fiesta en su honor – en realidad todos estaban cansado, así que por que no.

Se fueron a la casa de Hilda – realmente fue una noche que duro dos años – dijo Break – ella dijo que estuvimos en Abyss desde el principio, no era de extrañar que cuando destruyéramos el circulo algo así pasará.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, acabamos esta saga y en el siguiente empezamos otra, muchas cosas quedaron en el misterio, que pronto saldrán a la luz.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	9. Preguntas

**Buenas! Aquí actualizando Cadenas, ya se puede decir que las restricciones que tenía con la saga anterior de Caislean, quedaron disueltas, aquí voy a estar completamente desatada, con eso me refiero que aquí va a pasar de todo! Y cuando digo de todo! Es todo!**

**PORTADA DEL CAPITULO 09: ESTA EN MI PROFILE**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 09: PREGUNTAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Se fueron a la casa de Hilda – realmente fue una noche que duro dos años – dijo Break – ella dijo que estuvimos en Abyss desde el principio, no era de extrañar que cuando destruyéramos el circulo algo así pasará.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

La noche era iluminada por vistosas luces de un festival, que era celebrado nada más y nada menos para los héroes tardíos de Caislean, tardíos ya que tardaron en reclamar su honorarios 2 largos años despues.

Y hablando de héroes, ahora mismo se encontraban en medio de un gran tumulto de personas - ¿puedes darme tu autógrafo Kevin-san? – preguntaba una chica con ojos brillosos de la emoción – no hay problema – decía Break sonriente, Gil que estaba a lado se le quedo viendo bien extrañado - ¿Por qué usas tu nombre verdadero? – le preguntaba.

Se le acercaba al oído de Gil, tapando con una mano – lo que pasa es que si digo que me llamo Break, los del gobierno sabrán que estoy vivo, además que les va a dar un Kevin cualquiera ¿no crees? – decía este volviendo a firmar otro autógrafo de las chicas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba dos años desaparecido y el gobierno no debía estar muy contento con él, por el estar en su pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que una de las chicas emocionadas a la que le firmaba un autógrafo, decidió darle un beso en la mejilla, el se sonrojo pero por instinto miro al frente, ya que sentía una mirada asesina de repente.

Se encontró con la mirada de Alice, que estaba al frente pero esta desvió la mirada hacia un chico que le calculaba unos 18 años, esta empezó a sonreírle ya que de algo debían estar conversando, Gil puso mala cara, no disimulo y por eso es que Break pudo percatarse de la situación.

Gil noto que lo observaban y miro en dirección a Break, este solo siguió mirando a sus fanes – Gilbert-kun ¿qué sucede? – casi lo dijo cantando, para hacer la burla aun más notable.

Gil arrugo el ceño - ¿sucede? Yo estoy perfectamente – dijo Gil, Break miro al frente rápidamente – bueno pues si no sucede, bueno, déjame decirte que Alice se está alejando – Gil inmediatamente levanto la mirada, buscándola con la vista - ¿Dónde se fue? – pregunto este en alta voz.

Break rio - ¿no que no te sucedía nada? – pregunto él burlándose - ¿qué sucede, eres celoso después de todo? Jaja – Gil lo miro, siguió firmando autógrafos, tratando de aparentar absoluta tranquilidad, Break volvió a mirar al frente – oh ahora si ya no la veo – Gil levanto la mirada de golpe – esa coneja tonta, se va a perder – dijo este dando la primera excusa que se le venía a la mente – ah sí como tu digas – dijo Break sarcásticamente, ya que Break sabía perfectamente que Alice no se iba a perder, ya que ella tenía más tiempo ahí que Gil.

Gil caminaba entre la multitud, trataba de encontrar a Alice, realmente se preguntaba una y otra vez porque rayos la buscaba, si el mismo sabía que ella conocía mejor la ciudad que él, apuesto y Break estaba disfrutando esto.

Pudo vislumbrar un vestido rojo y un largo cabello negro, doblar en una esquina, los siguió cautelosamente si hacer ruido, escucho que se rio – "bien le gusta estar con él, ¿porque los sigo?" – se dio la vuelta, no le importaba que hiciera ella, eso no era de su incumbencia, total, ella había vivido sola estos siete años sin que nadie la vigilara, se auto convencía de que era así.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, como ella había sobrevivido, ya que estaba seguro que no estuvo siempre aquí solo llevaba dos semanas cuando llego él.

Había comenzado a fumar sin darse cuenta - ¡el olor a cigarrillo, se siente hasta el otro lado del pueblo! – dijo una voz, que él conocía muy bien – ¿eh? Coneja tonta ¿qué haces aquí? – ella lo miro molesta – más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí?- se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente de su cara- ¿celoso? – pregunto ella sonrientemente egocéntrica, como ella solo sabía hacerlo.

Gil se vio acorralado con la pregunta - ¿celoso yo? ¿estás mal de la mente? Yo solo pasaba por aquí y me voy ya – dijo dándose la vuelta, ya que si seguía ahí no sabría qué decir.

Oh espere un momento – dijo una voz, el chico que iba antes con Alice – usted también esta invitado, mi padre les quieren invitar a cenar – dijo el muchacho temeroso del ambiente – esta bien - contesto Gil, extrañado ya que su mente imaginaba otra cosa, por alguna razón estaba aliviado.

Se corrigió mentalmente, porque debería estar aliviado, sintió un jalón en su brazo – vamos – dijo ella sonriente, él la siguió sin rechistar.

Ya adentro, resultaba que por la apariencia parecía ser una taberna - ¡papa ya están aquí! – dijo el muchacho contento, se dirigió a la cocina, un hombre fornido apareció con varios que parecían suculentos, el estomago de Alice rugió al sentir el olor a la carne que tanto amaba.

Gil sonreía con sus expresiones, hace rato que no veía esa faceta, antes había comprobado que físicamente había cambiado bastante, tanto que lo ponía nervioso y olvidaba que era ella, pero había cosas que ni siquiera mil años iban a quitarle.

Los platos por fin estaban a la mesa – esto es por resolver el caso de las niñas desaparecidas – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – ya que por fin, mi hija tendrá descanso, gracias por acabar con ellos – dijo el hombre – no es necesario – decía Gil apenado pero no tuvo opción.

Quiero que prueben el vino que hacemos aquí – dijo él ofreciéndoles las dos copas – beban sin pena – dijo el hombre feliz, los dos se miraron - ¿Por qué no? – dijo Alice mientras engullía un trozo enorme de carne, tomo la copa y se la tomo de un solo tajo.

mmm sabe bien – dijo Alice relamiéndose los labios – oye cabeza de alga pruébala también – dijo Alice dándole una copa, este la miro con duda, miro al hombre que esperaba su opinión – está bien – dijo tomando toda la copa de un solo sorbo como Alice.

mmm es verdad sabe bien – dijo Gil, mientras también comía, ya que todo estaba delicioso, Alice sentía sed así que tomo la botella y la lleno hasta arriba – oye no bebas tanto – dijo Gil, mirando como se lo tomaba todo de un solo sorbo, bien ella tenía más de 100 años y podía beber tranquilamente, pero como lo estaba haciendo era preocupante.

¿Qué pasa cabeza de alga, no aguantas el licor? – pregunto ella medio roja – no es eso, solo que…- Alice lleno la copa de el – toma un poco más para que dejes de ser cabeza de alga – dijo ella riéndose.

Definitivamente estaba algo borracha, pero tal vez podía aprovechar para sacarle información – dime coneja ¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir estos 7 años? – pregunto una de sus tantas intrigas.

mmm veamos…- dijo ella volviendo a llenar la copa – yo…cuando regrese de Abyss, caí en Pandora, en ese momento estaban sufriendo un ataque…del gobierno…

**FLASHBACK**

**7 años atrás**

Escuchaba voces por todas partes y explosiones también -¿qué esta pasando? – Alice no sabía que hacer, no podía usar sus poderes por alguna razón no sentía por ningún lado la presencia del conejo, estaba entrando en pánico, camino un poco y vio que todos se dirigían corriendo hacia una de las puertas.

¡Por ahí! – se dijo a sí misma, corrió tras las personas que vio antes, pero estas fueron casi descuartizadas en el acto, ella contemplo con horror la escena.

Un sujeto de cabello negro y sombrero de tipo pasmine, disfrutaba la escena – estos tipos de Pandora ¿no son nada sin sus cadenas? – reía el sujeto, paro cuando noto la presencia de Alice.

Alice retrocedió, ese hombre no le inspiraba nada bueno y mucho menos si se le acercaba, sus instintos gritaban que se fuera y eso hizo.

Corrió como si no hubiera un mañana – así me gustan que se comporte – el hombre empezaba la persecución, Alice noto que venía tras ella.

¿Por qué sus poderes habían desaparecido en un momento como este? – pensaba llena de pánico, mientras corría comprobaba que la mayoría del personal estaban muertos.

Al doblar por una esquina, unas manos la jalaron a una habitación - ¿qué? – pensaba ella, la persona la volteo aun tapándole la boca, con la poca luz que había vio su rostro – cuatro ojos – dijo ella feliz de al fin ver alguien conocido.

Mi nombre es Liam – dijo este molesto pero feliz de ver que aun no le había pasado nada malo – shhh tenemos que salir de aquí ¿de todos modos donde estaban? Hace un año los estamos buscando – dijo Liam.

Estábamos en Abyss, pero nos separamos – dijo esta deprimida – arreglaremos eso después tenemos que irnos – dijo esto al escuchar explosiones muy cerca de donde estaban.

Salieron cautelosamente todo estaba en llamas, Liam la jalo mientras corrían, pudieron salir a la calle.

Estamos fuera pero hay que cambiarnos de ropa para pasar desapercibidos – dijo Liam abriendo una puerta de un almacén – no tardaran en hacer un reten, para atrapar a los miembros restantes – dijo él.

Ten ponte esto, vístete en ese Biombo que esta allá – la ropa que tenía en las manos era de un niño – está bien – dijo ella.

Al salir de cambiarse, ella parecía un chico completamente excepto por el cabello – mmm déjame ver – busco algo Liam en un cofre que tenía cerca.

Creo que esto puede tapar tu cabello – le extendió un sombrero estilo caza, se lo puso y tapaba perfectamente el cabello, Liam también se había vestido de otra forma y se quito los lentes.

Bien si llegamos al puerto, estamos bien cuando pase todo el peligro buscaremos a los demás, pero si ahora nos atrapan estamos fritos – dijo Liam, adivinando el pensamiento de Alice con respecto a irse.

Se hizo de noche, ya que pensaron que era mejor esperar y en la noche sería más difícil que fueran vistos.

Corrieron por las frías calles, habían guardias por todas partes – mantén la calma – le dijo él a ella, disimuladamente llegaron a las cercanías del puerto.

¿Creen que puedo dejar escapar algo así de fácil? – una voz los sorprendió, el tipo de antes nuevamente los había encontrado – Desmon deja de entretenerte – dijo otra voz, esta vez la de una chica – Fiuren no molestes, estos dos se me escaparon en la mañana.

Liam pensaba rápidamente, como estaban era imposible escapar, solo podía… - metió la mano en su bolsillo velozmente y tiro una esfera al suelo, que se expandió como una nube de gas.

Qué bueno que había comprado eso en Halloween – se felicitaba mentalmente, ahora le daba la oportunidad de llegar al buque.

Pero un dolor repentino lo invadió, había sido cortado en el hombro justo antes de llegar al lugar deseado.

¡Cuatro ojos! – dijo Alice viendo que había herido a su compañero de escape – Alice toma – dijo Liam, hablar lo más rápido que podía – ve al norte busca a un hombre llamado Faye.

¿A dónde creen que van? – apareció Desmón detrás de ellos – ¡ve! – Liam empujo a Alice al agua, como era de noche no se podía ver bien - ¡maldición escapo! – decía molesto Desmón.

Fiuren apareció justo al lado de Desmon – ya acabalo, tenemos que eliminar a los cabos sueltos – dijo sin remordimientos – que aburrida eres – Fiuren se fastidio y saco un arma, Alice solo escucho las detonaciones.

No podía ayudarlo ya, escucho el ruido del barco nado lo más rápido posible sin hacer llamar la atención.

Trepo por la cadena del ancla, era un barco que llevan cargamentos, lo mejor era esconderse ya que no sabía si había subido al correcto. Se metió a un rincón y poco a poco el sueño le llego.

Unos rayos de luz, le pegaron en los ojos, al parecer ya era de día -¡Capitán ya estamos en puerto! – grito uno de los marinos - ¡bajen todo! – dicto el capitán.

Alice escucho su señal de salir de ahí, quien sabe que harían si descubrían un polizón en el barco, espero que se distrajeran en unas cajas y bajo corriendo las escalinatas, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta.

Corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas, miraba todo a su alrededor, nada le parecía familiar, ahora que haría no conocía a nadie.

Su estomago rugió, Liam le había dado dinero podría comprar algo de comer y así pensaba mejor con el estomago lleno.

Lo que no había notado es que unos hombres la observaban desde hace un buen rato, a los ojos de ellos, ella era un chico del que podían robarles sus pertenencias.

¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – pregunto un hombre poniéndose en frente de Alice, este le hizo señas con la mirada que aprisionara los brazos de ella por la espalda - ¡déjenme! – gruño ella, los hombres rieron.

Jajaj es todo un hombrecito – el hombre metió su mano en la gabardina de Alice al sentir un bulto que correspondía a su busto, rio aun más – ¡pero si lo que tenemos aquí es una chica! – Alice abrió los ojos, no podía liberarse, ahora mismo era una chica normal.

Este abrió aun más la gabardina, Alice empezaba a asustarse pero no lo demostraría, luchaba para liberarse pero el agarre en sus brazos era fuerte.

Llego a su pantalón, ahora si estaba en pánico, pero una sonora patada mando a volar al hombre que estaba quitándole la ropa.

Oigan malditos ¿Qué creen que hacen? – dijo un hombre que usaba un abrigo hasta la cabeza, estaban fumando y no se le veía la cara - ¿Quién diablos eres? – dijo el otro que seguía sujetando a Alice - ¿Qué quién soy?...eso no te importa – arremetió contra él, con un codazo directo en la cara, soltando a Alice en el acto.

Ella veía con asombro como los había vapuleado literalmente – oye ¿y tu familia? ¿Por qué andas sola por aquí? ¿no sabes que esta es área roja? Le dijo él tomando la caja de cigarrillos que se le había caído antes al golpear al segundo hombre – no importa…- se fue caminando por donde había venido.

Oye espera – dijo Alice al fin, ella lo estaba siguiendo - ¿qué? – dijo el volteándose – estoy buscando a alguien – dijo ella - ¿a quién? Si se puede saber.

Ella miro su abrigo – a alguien que se llama igual que tu – señalo el abrigo, ella saco la bolsa de monedas que le dio Liam – mira – Liam tenía la costumbre de ponerle nombres a sus objetos personales, y esa bolsa no era la excepción - ¿qué paso con él? – ella miro a un lado recordando, él entendió el mensaje.

Bueno, conmigo no creo que estés más segura pero daré lo mejor por ayudarte si me ayudas a mi también – este le tiro su abrigo en la cabeza – ten cúbrete – le dijo, ella pudo ver su apariencia, un hombre pelirrojo de ojos plata, parecía que no era de ese mundo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora Gil tenía una interrogante, ¿quién era Faye y donde estaba? - ¿y donde esta él ahora? – pregunto él curioso – creo que muy muy lejos – dijo ella pensativa.

Pero se puede decir que me enseño a sobrevivir – dijo ella, tomando de nuevo la botella – no tomes tanto – dijo el - ¿Qué tienes miedo que demuestre que aguanto más? – dijo ella buscándole pelea – tch ¿crees que soy débil con el licor? ¿con quién crees que hablas? – dijo él con una sonrisa egocéntrica – mmm quiero ver eso – lleno las dos copas hasta el tope, cada uno tomo una copa y cruzaron sus brazos uno con el otro- ¡que gane el mejor! – dijeron al unisonó.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

La luz de una ventana molestaba el sueño de un chico de cabello negro llamado Gilbert, realmente en este pueblo por que ponían la cama cerca de la ventana, tenía frio era como si no tuviera ropa, abrió los ojos – "no tenía ropa" – eso era un hecho, se removió en su cama, pero otro bulto que estaba pegado a él, se lo impidió, miro más abajo y vio una parte de lo que era el muslo de una mujer.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, destapo el bulto a lado de él, dejando ver a Alice sin ropa también, lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Gil fue – ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? – que quizás se escucho sonoramente en todo Caislean y tal vez más allá.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, lo bueno viene en el siguiente, explicare todo con lujo de detalles jujuju, esta nueva saga viene con todo ujujuju.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**Así tenemos paginas, si desean unirse - Leo y escribo **y me gusta**, así se llama en Facebook XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	10. Lunares Parte 1

**Una semana más estamos aquí para nuestra querida actualización, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia: Yue Red, Lightning-Voltagestorm, reikotuchiha, sayumi usagi cross, Paola Vessalius, xx-WhiteQueen-xx que han dejado reviews animándome a seguir la historia y los que no igual les agradezco. Gracias a ustedes he llegado a 10 capítulos!**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 10: LUNARES**

**PARTE 1**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, destapo el bulto a lado de él, dejando ver a Alice sin ropa también, lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Gil fue – ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? – que quizás se escucho sonoramente en todo Caislean y tal vez más allá.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

mmm Gil ¿Por qué gritas tan temprano? – dijo Alice, sentándose con la sabana encima - ¿todavía preguntas? – dijo Gil consternado – fuera de eso, ¿me llamaste Gil? – dijo el haciendo un paréntesis en la conversación.

Ella iba a contestar cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe – ¡Gil-san! tenemos que apurarnos, el único barco que nos deja cerca de Magnolia, sale en dos horas y …- Clif quedo en shock al contemplar la escena, una Alice solo cubierta por una sabana y que esta sabana también fuera compartida por Gil – ehh siento interrumpirlos, no he visto nada – dijo casi cerrando la puerta.

¡Maldición! Espera – Gil se salió de la sabana y cogió su ropa que estaba desparramada por el suelo - ¡date prisa! Antes que llegue donde el payaso – Alice lo apuraba, ya que sabía que no los dejaría en paz.

¡Eso hago! – logro vestirse en tiempo record, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir se volteo – tu y yo, hablamos después – dijo él serio.

Ella vio como se cerraba la puerta lentamente – mmm ya se fue – dijo ella con un poco de pesar en su voz – hora de alistarse – trato de cambiar su ánimo, al fin saldría de Caislean conocería otro lugar, no viajaba a sitios nuevos desde que se separo de Faye, luego de que lo ayudara en su misión, trataba de no ser vista mucho en las ciudades, sabía que esos sujetos aun debían estar cerca. Pero ahora estaba preparada para enfrentarlos.

Por alguna razón se sentía diferente, ya no escuchaba los susurros desde que hizo el contrato con el nuevo B-rabbit, miraba el collar con el adorno de candado en su cuello.

Mientras tanto Gil perseguía a Clif - ¡espera! – Clif corría con todas sus fuerzas sabía que si no lo hacía no sobreviviría, pero un dolor repentino lo hizo caerse al suelo - ¡Clif!- grito Gil llegando hasta él, lo volteo - ¿Qué te sucede? – vio que sus ojos eran verdes – eres…

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Lauren caminaba frustrada de un lado a otro - ¡esto es malo! Las cosas han cambiado mucho en dos años – se mordía las uñas, echaba un vistazo al rincón donde estaba tirado su compañero de huida - ¿aun no despierta? – ya llevaba durmiendo una semana, cuando pensaba despertar.<p>

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, transportarlos desde Caislean a este lugar y sin contar que lucho contra la poderosa cadena Raven, era de esperar que estuviera así, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamo su atención – hasta que por fin llegan, Dary, Selby – le dijo a dos figuras que estaban en el umbral.

Eso deberíamos decir nosotros ¿Quién crees que se encargo de todo, estos dos años que pasaron? – dijo sonoramente, una chica rubia de ojos café - ¡era su obligación! – dijo con una vena de fastidio, dos rayos chocaban en medio de las dos - ¡cálmense las dos! – dijo el otro individuo, que tenía un enorme abrigo – Dary ¿no te mueres de calor con eso puesto? – dijo Lauren.

No te preocupes, solo lo tengo para poder evitar ver más allá – dijo el quitándose el abrigo, Lauren lo tomo - ¡esta pesado! ¿Cómo puedes caminar con eso? – pregunto espantada – no siento que pese, además es necesario que lleve las piedras del sello conmigo.

¿Cómo esta él? – pregunto Selby seria – está bien por ahora solo está cansado, pero tenemos que empezar a movernos ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunto Lauren – ellos ahora mismo están haciendo algunos preparativos, la guerra no está afectando también.

¿Qué paso con New Abbyss? –pregunto Dary – fue destruido por eso entrometidos – nuestra llave hizo un contrato con una cadena y el alma de Oz Bezarius no estorbo también – decía molesta.

¿Entonces no hay manera de crear Abbyss? – pregunto Selby – por ahora no – dijo ella, Dary dejo el abrigo en el suelo así revelando la forma de un niño de 15 años, su cabello verde oscuro caía por sus hombros y unos llamativos ojos rojos – no estoy tan seguro de ello - dijo Dary acercándose a ellas.

Jefe ¿puedo? – ambas miraron en dirección del encapuchado que dormía, estaba sentado prestando atención - por supuesto – dio su permiso – un circulo apareció del suelo y sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente, la onda expansiva de color violeta se expandía por toda la ciudad y más allá aun.

Siento una presencia parecida a una cadena pero a la vez no lo es, pero es una luz muy débil aun – dijo mirando el suelo como en trance – se está moviendo… - un hilo de sangre salió por su nariz - ¡ya basta Dary! No te sobre esfuerces – dijo Selby – y un contenedor perfecto para usted, puedo sentirlo pero no veo su rostro tampoco – termino por decir Dary, desapareciendo el circulo debajo de él – eso cambia las cosas – dijo Lauren malvadamente feliz – después de todo los niños de la desgracias sirven para buscarlas – dijo riéndose – no le veo gracia, Lauren, él puede morir haciendo eso.

No te preocupes nee-san – dijo él – si puedo ayudar de esta forma no me importa - dijo este sentándose - ¿aun no esta lista esa presencia, verdad? , solo queda mover las cosas para que este lista antes – dijo el encapuchado.

* * *

><p>Logramos llegar a tiempo – Alice viendo la gran cantidad de personas que hacían filas para entrar en la embarcación - ¿cómo sigue Clif? – pregunto Alice acercándose a Break y Gil – aun no está bien, todavía se siente mareado – dijo Break, este camino hasta una mesita que tenía un paraguas grande para tapar a sus ocupantes del sol, los tres se sentaron.<p>

Entonces ¿qué fue lo que dijo Oz? – Gil vio que la expresión de Alice era de preocupación podía entenderlo perfectamente ya que él estaba igual – él dijo…

**FLASHBACK**

¿Qué sucede Clif? – pregunto alarmado Gil al ver que se había desplomado de repente cuando corría - ¡Clif! – lo volteo y sus ojos eran verdes - ¿Oz? – pregunto Gil, Oz lo agarro de la camisa y respiraba con dificultad – escucha…solo tengo esta oportunidad, ya casi no tengo fuerzas, ellos tienen a la voluntad de Abbyss, la hermana de Alice – el dolor aumentaba – Gil, ellos tienen también mi… tienes que proteger a todos, protege a Alice - el color verde de los ojos desapareció.

Clif estaba inconsciente - ¡Clif! ¡Oz! – eso había sido tan repentino, trataba de procesar las palabras que había dicho, algo le decía que sus problemas estaban empezando.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

¿Tienen la voluntad de Abbyss? no habían dicho ellos mismos que había sido destruida - dijo Alice sin poder comprender, miro a Break – efectivamente, se destruyo – dijo Break al sentirse interrogado por la mirada de Alice.

Fuera de eso ¿a quienes se refiere con "ellos"? – dijo Gil pensativo, bien no habían esclarecido porque Oz estaba dentro de Clif, sabía que Oz había hecho que Clif hiciera el contrato con la cadena Joker Cross.

La pregunta es ¿Qué es ahora Oz?, si pensamos más profundamente esto, hay una posibilidad de que se haya convertido en una cadena como sucedió con Alice, pero viendo el estado en que esta puedo suponer que solo se adhirió a Joker Cross para poder salir de Abbys o lo queda de él, pero si sacamos que Abbyss no existía hasta que llegamos a Caislean.

Quiere decir que la cadena Joker Cross y B-rabbit, son cadenas del Neo Abbyss, nacieron ahí, entonces que tu hubieras hecho un contrato con el nuevo B-rabbit significa que ya dejaste tu condición de semi cadena, en este momento es probable que seas un ser humano y que la razón por la que hubieras crecido lo prueba. Fue un proceso que duro 7 años, pero ahora B-rabbit y tú son dos formas independientes al fin. Termino Break la suposición que tenía desde hace un rato.

Ahora para transformarse en una cadena, por lo que sabemos es un proceso que lleva muchos años, tomándolo de la perspectiva de nuestra época – Alice empezaba a entender – entonces a los que quieres llegar es que para Oz no han pasado siquiera 10 minutos desde que se destruyo Abbyss.

Ahora creo que se refiera a ellos, a ya saben quienes – todos se quedaron en silencio, no lo habían olvidado – Lauren y ese sujeto – dijo Alice – este asunto se pone más complicado, creo por lo que dice Oz es probable que intenten recrear otro Abbyss.

Break notaba que por el asunto estaban los dos más serios de lo que normalmente eran, sabía que la situación de Oz les afectaba bastante, pero sentía que había algo más tras bastidores.

Se divertiría un rato – bueno, me siento bastante cansado, así que me recostare en el camarote – dijo Break bostezando, empezó a caminar lejos de los dos.

Entonces los dos se miraron, pero enseguida voltearon sus miradas a otra dirección – ettoo ¿recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a hablar? – decía nervioso Gil – este es un buen momento para… ¿ehh? – miro que al lado de él no había nadie - ¿Dónde estás? No huyas – decía Gil molesto – en algún momento nos tenemos que ver – dijo él, vio que era inútil hablar solo – bueno, se que te dará hambre en algún momento – rio perversamente, mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería.

Ya no había nadie, Alice salió de un bote salvavidas que había cerca - ¿Quién dijo que tenía hambre? – dijo ella burlonamente, saco las llaves del camarote que le había dado antes Break – 118 – camino hacia los dormitorios, necesitaba dormir – "Oz" - se sentía culpable que estuviera en esa situación, ella es la que debería estar en Abbyss, si hubiera un modo de cambiar los papeles.

Gil mientras tanto comía molesto en la cafetería - ¿Qué le pasa a esa coneja? – daba otro mordisco a su emparedado, en su mente le decía que algo había pasado pero no recordaba bien – tal vez por eso está enojada – se recrimino el mismo.

¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, Gilbert-kun? – dijo una voz de repente – bueno realmente yo… - se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía, entrecerró los ojos molesto – Break ¿no te ibas a dormir? – dijo Gil volteándose, Break estaba sentando en otra mesa, con una sonrisa de esas que usa cuando quiere molestar a alguien, de repente se hacía imagen metal de la apariencia conocida de Break a la de ahora, aparentaba mucha seriedad pero ese camuflaje como él le decía se le iba al traste en momento como ese.

Entonces ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Gil, daba otro mordisco a su comida – nada solo hablar, esperaba entretenerme mientras ustedes peleaban pero parece que las cosas están mucho peor de lo normal con ustedes – dijo Break sonriendo de nuevo, Gil quería buscar su arma, era buen momento para practicar tiro al blanco.

Break no molestes – dijo Gil – sabes Alice ya es toda una mujer – Gil lo miro – eso ¿a que viene al caso? – Break sonrió – desde mi punto de vista ¿ya no la ves a ella como la cadena B-rabbit, verdad?

¿ehh? – Gil se sorprendió de que Break hiciera esa pregunta – tampoco veo que la veas como el peligro que acortaba la vida de tu amo – Break se acerco a él en la mesa – la ves como una mujer – dijo satisfecho de soltar lo que había percibido desde la primera vez que los volvió a ver a los dos.

Se puede decir que a todos se nos dio como algo así como una segunda oportunidad, recuerdas que yo estaba muriendo y mira estoy aquí hablándote, si hubiera muerto en ese entonces ahora mismo me arrepentiría de muchas cosas – dijo feliz, por primera vez Gil veía sinceridad en su expresión.

Pero ahora ve y descansa, piensa sobre el consejo que te acabo de dar – dijo extendiéndole la llave de su cuarto – también venía a dártela, por ajetreo de los boletos lo olvide – dijo caminando para la mesa buffet, tal vez el debía pensar un poco.

Gil termino su comida y camino a su cuarto – mmm veamos el cuarto 11…8 – este metió la llave y abrió la puerta dejando una Alice que estaba cambiándose, los dos no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos en shock.

Jeje no me lo tienes que agradecer Gilbert-kun – decía Break mientras se servía una deliciosa comida.

Alice no estaba preparada mentalmente para verlo, sus emociones autodestructivas estaban a flor de piel al igual que su ropa, Gil estaba del mismo modo, pero un punto en el cuerpo de Alice que atrajo toda su atención.

Lunares… - su mente desbloqueaba algo…

**FLASHBACK**

Pero se puede decir que me enseño a sobrevivir – dijo ella, tomando de nuevo la botella – no tomes tanto – dijo el - ¿Qué tienes miedo que demuestre que aguanto más? – dijo ella buscándole pelea – tch ¿crees que soy débil con el licor? ¿Con quién crees que hablas? – dijo él con una sonrisa egocéntrica – mmm quiero ver eso – lleno las dos copas hasta el tope, cada uno tomo una copa y cruzaron sus brazos uno con el otro- ¡que gane el mejor! – dijeron al unisonó.

Ya a la media hora habían acabado una botella de vino dulce – beban lo que quieran – dijo el dependiente - ¡lo haremos! – dijeron los dos al unisonó, estaba rojos a más no poder.

Alguien abrió la puerta - ¡bienvenido! – dijo el dependiente al recién llegado - ¿desea beber algo? – dijo el dueño – en realidad estoy buscando a mis amigos, me separe de ellos…- vio a los dos del fondo – son ellos – dijo feliz – ¿es amigo de ellos? La casa invita para usted también.

Break estaba de suerte – hola ¿Cómo están? – Saludo a los dos – hola Break – dijo contento Gil – hola Payaso – contesto ahora Alice – por lo que veo, los dos están completamente borrachos – los dos se miraron - ¿no sabemos de que hablas? – empezaron a reír los tres.

Bueno tenía entendido que las personas cuando están ebrias, siempre acostumbran a la verdad, tal vez se aprovecharía de esta situación, tomo una copa y se sirvió – dime Alice ¿piensas que Gilbert-kun es sexy? – pregunto para probar, ella primero se quedo pensando - ¿eso sabe bien? – había olvidado que Alice no sabía las cosas que una chica normal debería saber – vamos a ver, pensemos que Gilbert es un chocolate, ¿te apetecería? – pregunto él con una sonrisa al puro estilo Chessire.

Entonces si me lo devoraría – dijo Alice riéndose – jajaja ¿en serio? – ahora miro a Gil – dime Gilbert ¿Alice te atrae físicamente? – la cara de Gil, le hacía gracia – si – admitió al fin, estaba maravillado de las propiedades del alcohol, podría ser como un suero de la verdad para estos dos.

Bien dime Alice ¿llegarías amar a Gil? – Alice se quedo pensativa ante la pregunta, ella miro a Gil a los ojos – jaja claro – dijo tan decisivamente que Break se maravillo de cómo daba vueltas la vida – y bien tu Gilbert Nightray ¿aceptas a Alice como tu legitima y única esposa? – esto lo estaba diciendo en broma, pero parece que todos no pensaron lo mismo – acepto sin arrepentirme – Gil jalo a Alice y le dio un beso al puro estilo película, Break empezó a mirar a los lados en busca de alguna cámara escondida.

Pero se sorprendió más al ver que Alice le respondía el beso – parece que esto será más interesante de lo que pensé – el dependiente miro fugazmente lo que acontecía – ves te lo dije hijo esos dos estaban en algo jejeje.

**Sé que me quieren matar en este momento, por dejarles el capitulo hasta aquí, si ya siento miradas asesinas o será paranoia mía jeje, bueno lo que viene en el siguiente episodio viene aun mejor. Pero lo que paso les aseguro que vendrá en el siguiente, se los juro XD!**

**Otro anuncio, por ser el día Mundial del Forever Alone la otra semana, estoy planeando un crossover de las series de Pandora Hearts y Katekyo Hitman Reborn, los interesados estén pendientes jujuju. Otra cosa la portada de este capitulo esta espectacular juju esta en el profile.**

**PREVIEWS DE LUNARES PARTE 2**

**ALICE**

¿Dices que estás perdido? – el niño lloraba desconsoladamente –ya no llores, veremos cómo encontramos tu casa – dijo Alice tomando su mano, este sonrió - ¡gracias!

**GIL**

Tiempo sin verte ni-san – Gil no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

**GOBIERNO**

Preparen el ataque al oeste, esas sabandijas están escondidas ahí – dijo el de mayor rango mirando por la ventana.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	11. Lunares Parte 2

**Buenas…aquí apareciendo…para actualizar, ya que las deje picadas la semana ante pasada, sin más el capitulo…**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO11: LUNARES PARTE 2**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Bien dime Alice ¿llegarías amar a Gil? – Alice se quedo pensativa ante la pregunta, ella miro a Gil a los ojos – jaja claro – dijo tan decisivamente que Break se maravillo de cómo daba vueltas la vida – y bien tu Gilbert Nightray ¿aceptas a Alice como tu legitima y única esposa? – esto lo estaba diciendo en broma, pero parece que todos no pensaron lo mismo – acepto sin arrepentirme – Gil jalo a Alice y le dio un beso al puro estilo película, Break empezó a mirar a los lados en busca de alguna cámara escondida.

Pero se sorprendió más al ver que Alice le respondía el beso – parece que esto será más interesante de lo que pensé – el dependiente miro fugazmente lo que acontecía – ves te lo dije hijo esos dos estaban en algo jejeje.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Break solo los miraba de lejos, extrañamente aunque estuvieran borrachos los dos, se veían como decirlo felices.

Miren ya me case…-decía Gil riéndose, Alice también se reía – si me case – ahora como detenía esto, trato de acercarse y sentarlos de nuevo, pero apareció el dependiente con dos anillos – esto son de mi difunta hermana y su esposo – tenían las sortijas diseños de calaveras cada una.

Sería un honor dárselas a ustedes dos – dijo casi llorando el hombre, Break ya no sabía qué hacer – ¡perfecto! Break cásanos de verdad ahora – Gil se volteo delante de este - ¿qué? – solo puedo formular Break.

Si payaso rápido que ya tengo sueño – bostezaba tranquilamente - ¡es perfecto! – dijo el dependiente, trayendo unas flores del patio – este lugar está bien – dijo entusiasmado.

Pero es que…ellos…bueno – Break no sabía por dónde empezar - ¡apresúrate! – estaban besándose apasionadamente – es mejor que los cases ya Sr. Padre, parece que piensan comenzar – Break lo miro interrogativo hasta que miro su ropa, parecía un padre vestido de negro – está bien.

Está bien por Abyss y todo lo demás los declaro marido y mujer – dijo Break terminando de soltar la soga sobre su cuello, que caería sobre si al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CUARTO…<strong>

Gil y Alice subieron de a malas las escaleras al cuarto, se tropezaban por qué no ponían atención a los escalones, abrieron la puerta.

Oye cabeza de algas ¿estás seguro de esto? – pregunto Alice dubitativa, ya que no estaba tan fuera de sus cabales de lo que aparentaba.

Gil la miro, aun es la oscuridad sus ojos violetas eran visibles para él, algo en él le decía que parara que esto iría a parar a algo desconocido, pero otra parte de él, le decía que si dejaba esto aquí se arrepentiría toda su vida o lo que restaba.

Llámame Gil – esa fue toda su respuesta, que decía muchas cosas pero que a la vez ninguna, la beso con hambre, como si hubiera estado guardando eso todo este tiempo inconscientemente.

Entonces tu llámame por mi nombre – dijo ella entrecortadamente, él beso su cuello y de ahí llego a su boca –Alice…- ella le gusto como lo dijo, ya hace rato casi nadie le decía por su nombre, era nostálgico escucharlo de nuevo.

Bien…- Alice la cara de Gil con ambas manos – espero que no te arrepientas – dijo ella, él vio su inseguridad – pues no lo hare – dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrío con la respuesta de manera malvada – eso quería escuchar – ella empezó a quitar la camisa mientras que Gil luchaba con el vestido, que a su parecer era difícil de poner, ahora era difícil de quitar.

Alice camino un poco más, Gil pudo sentir la cama cerca de él, ella lo empujo a esta y termino de soltar el lazo, se tiro encima de él.

Ella lo miro – espero que esta vez sea…para siempre…-dijo ella, pero ella no lo dejo decir nada porque lo beso de nuevo, el deslizo sus manos desde el muslo hasta su cintura y jalo el último lazo del vestido.

El vestido bajo hasta la cintura y así pudo ver los atributos de Alice, que a su vista se le hacían hermosos. Beso su hombro y pudo ver los lunares que de alguna forma le llamaban la atención.

Le dio vuelta para quedar sobre ella, tomo su mano, juntas se apreciaban los anillos relucientes con la luz de la luna – yo también quiero que sea…para siempre – le dijo en cerca del oído, su respiración rosaba el lóbulo de su oreja que la hizo ponerse nerviosa – no…no te voy a dejar escapar…

Sus ojos brillaban como un cazador que ya tenía a su presa lista para ser devorada, metió su mano por el vestido de Alice – eh jugando sucio – miro divertida Alice, le quito el pantalón y ella se deshizo del vestido.

Sus manos se juntaron nuevamente, era el momento de la verdad, el entro despacio dentro de ella, un agudo dolor apareció, ella se sujeto de su espalda y la araño sin querer, poco a poco ese dolor desapareció y dio rienda suelta a un placer indescriptible.

Poco a poco iba más rápido, sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, esto era el cielo para los dos, ella enredo sus manos en su cabello.

Después de un buen rato…quedaron completamente dormidos…el resto es historia…

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL FLASHBACK<strong>

Gil había recordado todo y Alice se dio cuenta de ello para su horror - Alice...- logro formular Gil, pero en ese momento una sacudida del barco llamo su atención.

Alice por estar cambiándose perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia un lado, se hubiera dado un buen golpe si no es porque Gil se puso entre ella y la dura pared de metal - Gil! - exclamo Alice al ver que el rostro de dolor - no es nada...vamos a salir a ver qué pasa - el barco había quedado un poco volteado de lado.

Los pasajeros estaban en pánico - ¡son ellos! – gritaba uno - ¡yo pague para un viaje seguro! – grito otro, Gil no entendía lo que decían - ¡hay una batalla cerca Capitán, tenemos que cambiar el curso! – grito uno de los marinos.

¿Qué sucede? – Gil le pregunto al marino - ¿es extranjero? – le pregunto el marino extrañado - ¿porque? – dijo Gil – porque la guerra empezó hace un año, los contratistas vs el Gobierno – Gil no podía creerlo – si le llama a esta operación "La caza de brujas".

Como empezaron las masacres del gobierno contra las casa ducales y los contratistas, también escuche que los reclutaban para su ejército y el que se negaba…- hizo el ademán de cuando cortan cabeza - …gracias por la información.

Esto era malo, no sabía que había sucedido durante estos dos años, pero nunca imagino que iniciaría una guerra de estas magnitudes - ¡Cuidado! – un gran destello ilumino todo.

Gil y Alice de repente estaban en el agua - ¿qué sucedió? ¿Cuándo? – un gran pulpo de color negro había alzado al barco como si fuera un papel, los pasajeros nadaban aterrados mientras los tentáculos del pulpo los llevaban a su boca.

Break y Clif…-dijo Gil no sabía dónde estaban, que se supone que era esa bestia, vio a alguien sentado encima del pulpo – Melody está muy feliz con esta fiesta – decía una niña de trenzas que disfrutaba de la masacre - ¿un contratista? – dijo Alice.

Pero no somos tus enemigos – decía uno de los pasajeros que estaba siendo arrastrado – ehh a Melody no le importa eso, debo de alimentar a Garos hoy – esta sonreía.

Lo siento pero no planeo morir aquí señorita – decía Break parado encima de los tentáculos, Melody miro molesta ya que no sabe como llego ahí – muere – dijo uno de los tentáculos se dirigió a él.

Break desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás de Melody, clavo su espada en la cabeza del pulpo, la bestia soltó una gran cantidad de sonidos de dolor - ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? – esta saco un cuchillo y corrió hacia Break.

Lo siento…pero no planeo quedarme a jugar contigo – partió a la cadena en dos y así esta desapareció, los dos cayeron al mar y el barco cayó al agua de nuevo.

La chica grito de dolor y se convirtió en polvo – al parecer era una contratista ilegal…- dijo Break - ¡Alice! ¡Gilbert! ¿Están bien? – dijo saludándolos con una sonrisa – eso creo…

¿Y Clif? – pregunto Gil, Break pareció que acababa de acordarse de él – bueno…creo que aun esta en el barco – hizo una sonrisa radiante - ¿ni siquiera te molestaste en ir a ver? – dijo Gil.

Lo olvide…-dijo sacando la lengua, nadaron hasta el barco, cuando llegaron al cuarto, Clif estaba hecho un desastre completamente inconsciente.

Siento lastima por él – dijo Gil, mirando su estado, lo acomodaron de nuevo en su cama – Gilbert-kun…Alice-kun…es mejor que esta noche se queden todos durmiendo aquí – dijo este serio – mañana llegaremos a Magnolia y si lo que dices es cierto, ya los del barco nos deben de tener en la mira, ya que vieron que vencí a ese pulpo.

* * *

><p><strong>A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…<strong>

Llegaron al puerto – si , oficial están por aquí, este es su cuarto – dijo el marino, señalando la habitación de Clif, abrió el cuarto con la llave maestra.

Pero adentro no había nada ni nadie - ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo el marino perturbado – estabas mintiendo o escaparon – dijo el hombre – no en verdad…ellos no parecía de aquí y el sujeto que estaba con ellos venció a ese monstruo – este miro fastidiado – ya cállate – una gran salpicadura de sangre tiño la pared de la habitación.

Genial ya mastates a otro – dijo Fiuren que estaba recostada en el pasamanos del barco – es que me impaciento…- dijo el sonriendo, la brisa del mar mecía su cabello negro – la descripción de la chica…es algo parecida a la que escapo hace 9 años.

mmm no serán coincidencias – dijo Fiuren dudando de Desmon – no lo creo, ya sabes para mí no existen coincidencias…solo lo que es inevitable – encendió un cigarrillo.

* * *

><p><strong>PUERTO DE MAGNOLIA<strong>

Menos mal saltamos por la borda en la madrugada – Break comprobaba el movimiento de las autoridades en el puerto – parece que alguien les aviso.

Tendremos que proceder con cautela – dijo caminando entre las grandes cajas de los cargamentos de los barcos – todo lo que pasa por dormirme una tarde…ahora soy un prófugo o algo así – dijo Clif aterrado con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

No te quejes y camina Clif – dijo Gil, Alice caminaba delante de él – lo mejor será llegar al mercado y contactar a Sharon, puede que hayan cambiado de casa por seguridad. Gil noto que ya no se refería a ella como señorita si no por su nombre, pero lo dejo pasar.

Alice se sentía cada vez peor…a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad, había como una especie de vibra extraña que este lugar emanaba o tal vez todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba igual, si le tocara describirlo con una palabra diría – telaraña…- Gil la miro - ¿sucede algo? –Alice se dio cuenta de que había hablado en altavoz – no, no es nada.

Llegaron por fin al mercado – ahora a ver – Break buscaba algo en los callejones – les hizo seña para que lo siguiera – un teléfono a lado del basurero tapado con unas cajas, estaba al final – hola soy yo – Break de repente cambio su expresión de felicidad a una de terror – bien…

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Gil – nada solo que…olvídalo parece que se mudaron como pensé – caminaron hasta llegar a otro callejón, Break miro a ambos lados, esperando que nadie los estuviera siguiendo, con una barra que estaba por ahí, abrió una alcantarilla - ¿estás bromeando verdad? – dijo Clif, Break sonrió y se lanzo al vacio – parece que es en serio – dijo Gil siguiéndolo.

Alice y Clif se miraron – primero las damas – alcanzo a decir Clif – bien…- Alice se lanzo, definitivamente Clif volvía a pensar en la posibilidad de renunciar a este empleo cada vez era más peligroso, se lanzo al vacio también.

Estaba dentro de un túnel, en donde no había luz – por aquí – dijo Break encendiendo una antorcha, caminaron un buen rato dieron vuelta en una esquina, entraron por otro túnel y subieron una escalera.

Le dio vuelta a la rueda de una escotilla – contraseña – dijo una voz femenina – no quiero dulces hoy – como le dolía decir eso – bien – se termino de abrir la escotilla, revelando un patio lleno de flores que más parecía un campo, pero en que en realidad era una gran propiedad.

Oh Break-san – dijo una sirvienta con cabello rojo – oh Virgo tiempo sin verte – dijo Break sonriente – si, Hime lo espera en la sala – dijo para pánico de Break – si…ya…voy…

Caminaron hasta la sala y los recibió Sharon - ¿Sharon? – preguntaron Gil y Alice anonadados - si soy yo – esta sonrió, su apariencia era de una joven un poco más alta y con el cabello hasta los hombros - ¿Alice? Wao no puedo creerlo creciste y te ves hermosa…- le salto emocionada ya que no la veía desde hace siete años, miro a Gil – Gilbert! – casi llora, ahora miro a Clif – no te conozco – Gil se dio cuenta que no lo había presentado – el es Clif – Sharon sonrió – mucho gusto Clif-san.

El gusto es mío señorita – quedo embelesado con su belleza – oh si Break ¿A dónde vas? – dijo con una vena en la frente – ¿a comer un bocadillo? – ella saco su abanico de papel - ¿Dónde has estado metido estos dos años? – se le lanzo como una fiera a Break - ¿sabes que estaba preocupada? – dijo ella molesta – tengo una explicación para eso – dijo este con la esperanza de misericordia.

Vio a dos cabecitas asomadas en el marco de la puerta mientras Sharon lo tenía prisionero, Sharon se percato de lo que miraba - ¿qué pasa?...ah ya veo – ella corrió y tomo a un niño, que tenía alrededor de un año – este es Frank –Sharon sonreía – tu hijo…

Si Break no hubiera tenido los ojos pegados a su cuerpo, tal vez se le hubieran salido y rodado por el piso - ¿qué? – solo pudo decir – hace dos años te fuiste – dijo ella molesta.

No podía salir de la sorpresa, mucho menos Alice y Gil, pero el otro niño que miraba desde lejos con una manta en la cabeza que no dejaba ver su cabello – vaya…ya despertó – Sharon miro y sonrió – si…estaba inconsciente cuando te fuiste…

Virgo…es tu oportunidad…atrápalo porque si no podremos cortarle el cabello – Virgo se acercó cautelosamente – Sharon ¿Quién ese niño? – esta miro – bueno es un poco difícil de explicar pero él es…

El niño vio que Virgo se acercaba y emprendió huída hacia el patio, en el proceso soltó la manta que lo cubría, Gil lo vio pasar en cámara lenta pero fue muy claro para él – ¿Vincent…? – Sharon volteo hacia él – pasaron muchas cosas…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**PREVIEWS**

**VINCENT**

¿Vincent? ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre - decía el niño rubio, corriendo por una abertura entre Break y Gil.

**ALICE**

Me siento mal - la sensación de que había algo raro en el aire no se le quitaba aún y la hacía sentir enferma.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	12. Solo ironía

**Inicio esta semana actualizando primero Cadenas, ya que quedo interesante y tengo que escribir antes de que se escape la idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 12: SOLO IRONIA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

No podía salir de la sorpresa, mucho menos Alice y Gil, pero el otro niño que miraba desde lejos con una manta en la cabeza que no dejaba ver su cabello – vaya…ya despertó – Sharon miro y sonrió – si…estaba inconsciente cuando te fuiste…

Virgo…es tu oportunidad…atrápalo porque si no podremos cortarle el cabello – Virgo se acercó cautelosamente – Sharon ¿Quién ese niño? – esta miro – bueno es un poco difícil de explicar pero él es…

El niño vio que Virgo se acercaba y emprendió huída hacia el patio, en el proceso soltó la manta que lo cubría, Gil lo vio pasar en cámara lenta pero fue muy claro para él – ¿Vincent…? – Sharon volteo hacia él – pasaron muchas cosas…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

El niño corrió hacia el patio a toda velocidad que daban sus piernas había un pequeño escondite en unos matorrales que asemejaba a un diminuto bosque, se dirigió hacia allá, evadiendo completamente a Virgo perdiéndose de la vista de esta.

Escapo…nada se le puede hacer, Virgo regresa – dijo Sharon, esta obedeció pero se sento en el suelo y se puso unos bloques en las piernas - ¡Hime! ¿Me va a castigar? – pregunto esta, Sharon se puso la mano en la frente, Break solo miraba – veo que Virgo no ha cambiado nada – dijo Break por sus costumbres algo masoquistas, ahora miro a el estático Gil – tengo que contarte algunas cosas que no quise decirte en Caislean hace dos años.

Podemos usar la mesa de la terraza vamos – dijo Sharon con una sonrisa – tu y yo Break ajustaremos cuentas más tarde – Alice veía curiosa a Frank, Sharon lo cargo y se acerco a Alice – puedes cargarlo Alice – dijo sonriendo, para Alice era la primera vez que lo hacía - ¿estás segura? – dijo ella dubitativa – si por supuesto – Alice lo tomo lentamente en brazos, Frank sonrió y ella también lo hizo, Gil salió de su ligero shock para ver a Alice, quedo hipnotizado completamente.

Ella cargando a Frank la hacía completamente más hermosa, quedo embelesado hasta que Break le toco el hombro – Romeo después podrás continuar con tu pensamiento – dijo este riéndose, Gil se sonrojo – yo…yo…no pensaba nada…estúpido Break – dijo caminando siguiendo a Sharon y Alice. Break lo vio irse, aguanto la risa – como digas – los siguió hasta la terraza.

Ya sentados en la mesa, Virgo les sirvió te y unos postres – si no me necesita más me retiro Hime – dijo Virgo haciendo una reverencia – no tienes que hacer eso, además cuantas veces te he dicho que puedes llamarme Sharon – le dijo está haciendo un puchero – como usted ordene Hime – se fue Virgo – ya ves, es imposible que cambias sus costumbres – dijo Break echándole azúcar de más a su te, Sharon le dio un abanicazo – ¿quieres que te diabetes? – dijo ella molesta.

Alice y Gil observaban el terror de la vida de casado de Break, quien lo diría pensaba Gil, en cambio Alice ya se lo esperaba. Pensaba mientras veía a Frank jugar con su cabello sentado en sus piernas.

Gilbert esto sucedió cuando salí de Abyss hace 4 años, aparecía en un bosque en medio de la nada…

**FLASHBACK **

**4 AÑOS ANTES**

Oz ¿Qué haces? – gritaba Break en medio del torbellino, donde unas luces doradas flotaban por todas partes, Oz acababa de empujar a Gil en una grieta y Alice también, la voluntad de Abyss observaba en silencio, ya sabía que todo terminaría pronto.

Vincent observaba todo si era lo que pensaba esta era su oportunidad y no podía dejar que el sombrerero interfiriera, Break se lanzo para hacer algo no dejaría que ese chiquillo muriera por algo que no debía hacer, alguien se puso en frente de él apuntándole con un arma – no puedo dejar que lo hagas – decía Vincent serio.

Apártate Nightray no estoy de humor – desenvaino su espada, acabaría con esta molestia en este momento, Vincent se acerco rápidamente y disparo, pero Break pudo esquivar en ese momento, hizo un movimiento que rozo la mejilla de Vincent liberando un hilillo de sangre.

Nada mal – dijo Vincent, tenía que ganar tiempo – pero no pienso perder – se lanzo nuevamente, disparo hacia la pierna de Break, pero este lo presintió y salto más cerca quedando a su espalda – lo siento Nightray – hizo una herida en el hombro de Vincent, este ya estaba agotado por usar a sus dos cadenas – maldito.

Una ventisca empezó a la espalda de Break - ¿Qué es esto? – era absorbido, se volteo y pudo contemplar a la voluntad de Abyss – gracias – dijo ella sonriendo, todo se volvió negro, sentía mucho frio.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente - ¿Dónde estoy? – estaba completamente empapado con la lluvia que caía en ese momento, estaba rodeado de arboles miro a todas partes – vio su apariencia y quedo atónito - ¿esto es? – no lo había notado pero veía por sus dos ojos.

No sabía que había pasado y porque tenía su antigua apariencia pero ahora debía buscar a los demás, estuvo deambulando cerca de pueblos y ciudades buscando el paradero de los demás, según la información que había recabado habían pasado 5 años desde que se había ido de Pandora.

Tengo hambre – su estomago emitía ruidos que claramente eran comprendidos por su dueño, necesitaba un trabajo rápido para tener dinero para seguir buscando, aun estaba muy lejos de la sede de Pandora.

Vio un letrero de que necesitaban ayudantes en un circo para alimentar a los animales – eso parece un empleo – se dijo no muy feliz por la idea, pero no había otra opción.

Llego al dichoso circo que se hacía llamar el Circo Dracma, en el portón había un cartel de que hacia publicidad a una atracción nueva, "El niño de la desgracia", ya había escuchado ese término antes pero no sabía en sí que significaba.

Oye tu ¿vas a pagar un boleto? – vio una larga fila que se empezaba a formar – vengo por trabajo – dijo Break evitando una pelea – oh bueno puede ir a ese cuarto que esta allá, ahí se encuentra el jefe – camino hacia allá, mientras escuchaba a las personas – si ya quiero ver a ese niño de las desgracia – decía contento el niño.

Entro a la oficina – oh ese niño nos hará rico – decía un contento hombre de mediana edad con un bigote que llamaba mucho la atención - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto este de mal humor – vengo por trabajo – contesto él serio, ya no le gustaba como mencionaban a ese niño quien quiera que fuera.

Oh bueno puedes empezar ya con guiar a las personas al espectáculo – este salió de la habitación no sin antes notar un curioso sombrero negro que estaba en el escritorio, se le hacía familiar pero no le dio importancia.

Empezó a trabajar guiando a las personas al espectáculo, ya cuando estaban todas adentro se recostó sobre una de la columna a ver el afamado circo por el que la gente venía.

Pasaron las horas y toda era normal, más cosas que ya en su vida había visto – ahora lo que todos esperaban – dijo el animador, las personas miraban emocionadas – el niño de las desgracias – dijo este, entre dos payasos traían de brazos a un niño rubio, este ni se movía casi se podía decir que venía arrastrado.

Era abominable ver esto – miren para que vean que no es mentira – le alzo uno de los cabellos al niño – un ojo rojo y uno dorado – dijo Break, saliendo de su estado de aburrimiento para caer en uno de sorpresa.

El espectáculo consistía en usar al niño como objetivo de cuchillos, que eran lanzados por uno de los payasos, este siquiera se movía, uno de los cuchillos le rozo el cuello, liberando un poco de sangre que paso inadvertido para el publico pero no para Break. Observo que en su mejilla tenía una herida como de un corte, tendría que investigar.

Espero que acabara el espectáculo – esta es tu paga – le entrego una bolsa con algo de dinero que le servía para sobrevivir una semana – gracias – dijo lo más cortésmente que pudo, cuando nadie le prestaba atención, se dirigió donde tenían los animales.

En una jaula en lo más alejado estaba un cuerpo inerte de un niño rubio, había tomado las llaves del escritorio del dueño sin que se diera cuenta, abrió la jaula y se acerco cautelosamente.

Estaba bocabajo a duras penas se veía que respiraba, tenia magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, lo volteo, tenía una fiebre muy alta, miro en su camisa tenía que comprobar lo que más temía en este momento, abrió su camisa y vio con horror que estaba la herida que le había causado antes en el Abyss - ¿Vincent? – dijo él.

Ya veo así que por eso habías aceptado trabajar un día, venías a llevarte a mi mina de oro – dijo el hombre del bigote - ¿mina de oro? – dijo este sarcásticamente – más me parece esclavitud – dijo el molesto, no era que defendiera a Vincent pero en este caso el estaba de su parte.

Vincent abrió los ojos y vio a Break, miro que el hombre del bigote estaba también ahí pero lo que más le lleno de ira que llevará ese sombrero negro, Vincent se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que aun retenía su maltratado cuerpo y se lanzo de golpe contra el sujeto.

Pero este solo sonrió y lo golpeo en la cabeza haciéndolo caer en el suelo de nuevo, puso su pie sobre su cabeza - ¿otra vez intentando recuperar tu sombrero? - dijo el hombre mofándose de su esfuerzo.

Devuélvelo – dijo en un esfuerzo por levantarse – devuelve ese sombrero – dijo mirándolo con odio y furia – no me mires así basura – iba a golpearlo, pero Break desenvaino su espada y la puso en su cuello – es mejor que no hagas eso – dijo amenazantemente.

¿Puedes caminar? - pregunto Break - si - contesto este – ¡vamos! - Break tomo el sombrero y cerro la reja dejando adentro de la jaula al dueño. Los dos corrieron hacia afuera, los gritos del dueño se escuchaban claramente lo cual alerto a los vigilantes del circo. Empezaron a perseguirlos con armas de fuego - ¡hacia el bosque! - se lograron escabullir pero no contaban con encontrarse con un precipicio - no hay otro remedio - tomo al niño y salto hacia la cascada.

No creo que sobrevivan a eso - dijo uno de los perseguidores - esto no le gustara a el jefe - se retiraron por donde vinieron, lo que no vieron fue un Break agarrado de una rama junto con Vincent en sus brazos.

A duras penas estaban ahí sostenidos, Break se subió como pudo, ya arriba Break noto que lo miraba extraño - ¿qué pasa? - se acerco, este se alejo - ¿qui...quien eres?

Break pensaba que no podía sorprenderse mas ese día, pues estaba equivocado - no estoy de bromas Vincent - le dijo acercándose más y él se alejo, este miraba el sombrero - supongo que quieres esto - le entrego el sombrero de Gilbert - la verdad no sé…porque no me puedo separar de este sombrero - lo tomaba temeroso de la mano de Break - además no me llamo Vincent mi nombre es Rolan - dijo el tambaleándose y cayendo al suelo.

¡Oye! - estaba inconsciente, se lo llevo en sus espalda, esto parecía un deja vu solo que en vez de Gilbert era Vincent, pero este tenía ahora amnesia de algún tipo.

Pasaron varios días así, Vincent o Rolan o como fuera que se llamara, no despertaba y solo tenía esa fiebre alta que no bajaba, sospechaba que podía ser por culpa del poder de su cadena.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, ¿aun tendría su cadena?, intento convocarla pero al parecer no la tenía más.

Ellos...- Break miro en dirección a la cama - ¿estás despierto? - no hubo respuesta, nuevamente hablaba dormido como las demás veces - ellos los tienen - dijo sudando, Break escuchaba detenidamente - otra desgracia...peor - dejo de hablar, cambio el paño húmedo que tenia sobre la cabeza - no me agrada como suena eso.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Unos meses después encontramos a Sharon que estaba bien pero muy diferente - Sharon le dio un codazo - Vincent-sama estuvo en coma más de un año, despertó hace unos meses.

Y como ves no recuerda nada - dijo Sharon - ya veo - dijo Gil mirando por donde había escapado - Gil puedes ir a buscarlo si quieres - dijo Sharon viendo su pesar - está bien lo hare - dijo el levantándose- Break puedes acompañarlo por favor - Break no le quedaba de otra.

Rolan caminaba molesto por entre los arboles - ¿para quieren cortarme el cabello? - pateaba una piedra- "amo tu ojo rojo" – una imagen vino a su mente, últimamente desde que había despertado era así, más ya sentía que había hecho esa pregunta antes.

¿Qué sucede Rolan? – dijo una voz que estaba muy cerca de él – tu de nuevo, no te cansas de acosarme – dijo molesto Rolan, la sombra solo estaba ahí pero para él era más clara que la luz del sol – solo veía como escapabas…solo es eso – se acerco – aléjate…- le dijo pasivamente – sabes que estás olvidando algo…no puedes huir por siempre de ello – le dijo burlonamente la voz – bueno eso no me interesa – le grito - ¿qué cosa? – dijo ahora la voz de Gil que estaba cerca y salió de unos arbustos.

Rolan miro adonde estaba la sombra y vio que no estaba, Gil no podía ver bien el ojo derecho de Vincent porque tenía el cabello demasiado largo – nada solo hablaba en alta voz – empezó a caminar rápidamente – oye espera Vincent – se detuvo al mencionar ese nombre – ya les dije que no me llamo así – vio que Break estaba cerca.

Así que todo es para atraparme…no lo conseguirán – corrió en medio de la abertura que había entre Break y Gil – Gilbert-kun por ahí – era demasiado rápido, se notaba que estaba mejor, pensaba Break, Rolan vio un árbol en el que podía subir y se arriesgo, Gil vio lo que pretendía y lo atrapo - ¡déjame! ¡déjame! – Gil lo bajo lentamente – vas a cortarte el cabello…me oíste – sus miradas se chocaron, Rolan había escuchado eso también, su cabeza empezó a dolerle – ¿estas bien? – vio que se puso pálido de repente.

Si estoy bien – camino delante de ellos – ya acabemos de una vez esta tortura – dijo de malaganas – vaya tiene el mismo mal genio que el hermano – Gil miro a Break - ¡cállate! – Break sonreía complacido de poder molestar.

**5 Minutos después…**

No tenían que hacer esto – dijo con una vena de fastidio Rolan – si no lo hacíamos había posibilidad de que escaparas – dijo Break sonriente – hay algo en ti que no sé, pero me enfurece al verte – dijo Rolan a Break – que coincidencia también hay algo en mi que al verte me entra ganas de fastidiarte – sus miradas chocaban como un rayo de electricidad al verse.

Alice y Sharon veían todo desde la terraza – no es un poco exagerado amarrarlo en una silla – dijo Sharon, aunque recordaba que sus métodos anteriores no eran muy diferentes.

Alice seguía jugando con Frank, de repente una tenue brisa soplo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo - me siento mal - la sensación de que había algo raro en el aire no se le quitaba aún y la hacía sentir enferma. Había algo raro en la ciudad, ya no podía decir que era idea suya.

**Buen hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿Qué podrá estar molestando a Alice? ¿Porqué Vincent, si es que es él, se hace llamar Rolan?, tantas interrogantes!**

**PREVIEWS**

**SHARON**

¿Qué ellos que! – dijo Sharon sorprendida de todo lo que le estaba contando Break – si es como lo oyes…

**BREAK**

Ese niño vio lo que sucedió con Oz y la voluntad Abyss, tenemos que hacer que recuerde, la pregunta es ¿cómo? – pensaba molesto.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	13. Presentimientos

**Buenas! actualizando este fic XD!**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 13: PRESENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Alice y Sharon veían todo desde la terraza – no es un poco exagerado amarrarlo en una silla – dijo Sharon, aunque recordaba que sus métodos anteriores no eran muy diferentes.

Alice seguía jugando con Frank, de repente una tenue brisa soplo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo - me siento mal - la sensación de que había algo raro en el aire no se le quitaba aún y la hacía sentir enferma. Había algo raro en la ciudad, ya no podía decir que era idea suya.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Estas me las pagaran los dos – decía molesto Rolan, a distancia prudencial de los dos, para Gil era extraño ese comportamiento de Vincent con él, ya que normalmente le hacía caso en cosas pequeñas pero bueno debía aceptar que por ahora él no era Vincent.

mmm pero que rencoroso eres…si no te hemos hecho nada malo – dijo sarcásticamente Break - ¡Cállate! – dijo el molesto, se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Alice y Sharon – Frank escapemos de aquí – Frank como si fuera una orden se bajo de las piernas de Alice y se fue detrás de Rolan.

Vaya se han hecho amigos – dijo Alice sorprendida de que eso pasara – si últimamente es así, Frank tiene un año pero entiende perfectamente lo que le dicen y bueno Vincent se la pasa jugando con él – Sharon miraba a su bebe correr detrás de Vincent - ¡Frank es tan kawaii! – decía emocionada.

Break miraba a Frank que se alejaba, por dentro se sentía muy feliz y realizado no podía creer cuantas cosas habían sucedido, eso le recordaba – Sharon creo que debemos hablar – sonrió y tomo la mano de ella, volteo a ver a Gil – imagino que tu también – se fue con Sharon caminando, dejándolos solos.

Clif-sama puedo hacer que te preparen un cuarto, te ves un poco pálido – dijo al verlo un poco mal – sería perfecto, siento un enorme dolor de cabeza – Break lo miro preocupado, el no parecía mejorar desde que Oz había dado ese mensaje, que significaba todo esto.

"¿Dónde estaba Oz exactamente y en qué condiciones? "- ese era su pensamiento su expresión se estaba tensando, sintió que alguien tomo su mano y miro a Sharon - ¿qué sucede? Sabes que lo que sea me lo puedes contar – dijo sonriente, el abrió los ojos y sonrió, paso una mano por el hombro de ella – entonces tengo mucho que contarte.

Gil vio como se habían ido todos y volteo hacia Alice, pero esta ya iba en dirección contraria y muy lejos - ¡Oye! ¿Piensas evadirme siempre? – ella se sintió atrapada en el acto, pero volteo con su expresión egocéntrica de siempre – oh Gilbert-sama ¿desea hablar conmigo? – dijo en burla para que se molestara y mientras miraba alguna vía de escape.

Vio la escalera, si era lo suficientemente rápida escaparía sin problemas, camino a toda velocidad pero su vestido quedo adherido a su zapato, haciéndola caer hacia la escalera, cerró los ojos, estaba segura que se darían un buen golpe, pero lo extraño es que cayó sobre algo y no fue tan doloroso como pensó.

Oye…deberías ver como caminas – dijo Gil que la había atrapado para que no se golpeara, la cercanía de sus rostros hizo que se enrojeciera y volteo la cara, se dispuso a levantarse pero Gil no soltaba su cintura – oye suéltame – dijo ella molesta sin mirarlo.

No…no te voy a soltar – dijo el mirándola, tomo su barbilla para que le pusiera atención – si lo hago no tendré otra oportunidad de atraparte – ella lo miro a los ojos – dime ¿de qué quieres hablar? – dijo ella, esperando que no fuera aquel tema – tu y yo nos casamos, ¿eso te dice algo? – dijo el sonriendo, sabía que la había puesto en jaque y que ahora no podía escapar.

mmm no se dé que hablas – dijo ella intentando soltarse pero el reforzó el agarre , tomo la mano derecha de ella – entonces ¿Qué es esto? – vio su mano y quedo en shock, se podía apreciar perfectamente en su mano derecha en el dedo anular una hermosa sortija que antes había sido regalada por el dueño del establecimiento.

Ah…eso…es…- no tenía ninguna respuesta para eso o por lo menos una decente, se puso más roja aun y la cercanía con Gil no ayudaba mucho, Gil no estaba muy diferente pero él se controlaba a lo máximo para poder hablar con ella.

Eso…es…- seguía casi tartamudeando, no pudo más y agarro el brazo de Gil dándole un leve mordisco, este del dolor aflojo el agarre y esta aprovecho para salir corriendo.

¿Alice de verdad piensas que vas a escapar? – dijo el corriendo detrás de ella, desde lejos Sharon y Break veían como corrían - ¿qué les sucede? – pregunto Sharon ya que no estaba al tanto de la situación de ellos dos – digamos que es comportamiento de enamorados – dijo el burlándose, Sharon lo miro incrédula - ¿qué? – el se levanto con una sonrisa y se acerco a su oído – bueno lo que pasa es que…- con lo que le decía él, las expresiones empezaron desde sorpresa, alegría, incredibilidad, sonrojo y finalmente - ¿Qué ellos que! – dijo Sharon sorprendida de todo lo que le estaba contando Break – si es como lo oyes…

Entonces…ellos…- estaba contenta, no esperaba eso de ellos dos pero si llegaban a ser felices no le importaba y los apoyaría como fuera, Break solo miraba como el interruptor de romanticismo de Sharon había pasado de OFF a ON peligrosamente.

¿Pero porque Alice huye? - dijo ella extrañada, Break se tiro a la cama pesadamente – mmm pienso que es porque ella no está acostumbrada a esa situación pero lo hará pronto – él seguía pensando, solo podía tener malos presentimientos en ese momento.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Dary y Selby caminaban por la ciudad – nee-san por ahí – señalo un oscuro callejón -está cerca – sus ojos brillaban, Selby puso lo que parecía un escarabajo en la pared del callejón, este se adhirió a la pared, empezó a emitir unas ondas purpuras que se extendían por las áreas cercanas.<p>

Con este son diez las que hemos puesto, ahora solo esperar a que se haga fuerte – una vista sobre Magnolia revelaba unas ondas que eran invisibles para las personas normales pero para los que tuvieran cadenas era perfectamente vista.

* * *

><p>Una fría brisa soplo, Fiuren veía por la ventana sintió un leve escalofrió - ¿qué raro? – dijo ella, Desmon la miro extrañado - ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto él, ella lo miro inexpresivamente – hay algo raro de repente – el enarco una ceja - ¿raro? – ella se sentó mirando por la ventana – es algo pesado como si tratara de envolverte completamente y meterse dentro de ti, es una sensación horrible – el trato de contener la risa - ¿no habrás comido algo en mal estado? – un cuchillo quedo clavado a un lado de él – bien te creo…<p>

* * *

><p>Alice seguía corriendo, pero en ese instante volvió esa sensación, se sintió mareada y pesada, Gil que venía detrás de ella, se percato de que estaba a punto de caer y corrió a todo lo que dio su cuerpo para atraparla.<p>

¡Alice! – grito pero ella no respondía - ¿qué sucede Gilbert-sama? – dijo Virgo que venía de hacer un trabajo en el jardín – Alice se desmayo y no responde – Virgo comprobó su estado, estaba completamente fría – sígame – dijo ella guiándolo.

* * *

><p>En la noche, todos comían en la mesa excepto Gil y Alice – estoy preocupada por el estado de Alice – dijo Sharon que apenas tocaba su comida – no te preocupes debe ser cosa del viaje, aunque se siente algo raro desde hace rato – dijo Break tratando de abrir una caja de dulces, que le fue arrebatada por Virgo – oye…¬¬ - dijo Break – la señorita dijo que es por su bien.<p>

Mmm yo también siento algo raro pero pensaba que era idea mía – ya había otra cosa que agregar a su lista de malos presentimientos, Sharon alimentaba a Frank y Vincent bien lejos de ellos cenaba en silencio.

Nuevamente el era una de las claves en todo el asunto, Rolan sintió la mirada de Break - ¿qué? – dijo este, no le daba buena espina el aura que tenía Break – nada solo ves tan chistoso con tu corte – dijo para enfurecerlo – no molestes…- dijo Rolan.

Ese niño vio lo que sucedió con Oz y la voluntad Abyss, tenemos que hacer que recuerde, la pregunta es ¿cómo? – pensaba molesto.

La impaciencia carcomía a Break pero no se le notaba, no quería perder lo que tenía así que esa era la razón de su estado, sentía miedo de que algo pasara.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Alice se despertaba, había tenido un extraño sueño una voz débil y lejana le decía algo pero no la escuchaba con claridad, aun acostada miraba la habitación donde se encontraba, estaba oscura al parecer había anochecido, eso le hacía preguntarse cuando se había ido a dormir si ella estaba corriendo cuando…- ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto una voz en la penumbra.<p>

Ella miro y vio una sombra recostada en un sillón – Gil – se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre de nuevo – me siento bien…pero ¿Qué paso? – pregunto ella ya que no lo recordaba – te estaba persiguiendo y de repente colapsaste – dijo él, no se veía su rostro pero sentía que estaba preocupado – ah ya veo – dijo tocándose la cabeza.

Gil miraba el techo como buscando algo que decir – dime ¿te molesta que nos hayamos casado? – dijo él, Alice quería salir corriendo pero verdaderamente no tenía fuerzas para ello, solo le quedaba ordenar sus pensamientos y contestar, se acostó y miro el techo como Gil, respiro profundo – realmente…no…me molesta – dijo ella y se sorprendió bastante que lo admitiera.

Gil no esperaba esa respuesta pero decidió seguir hablando – entonces ¿Por qué huías? – dijo él, esperando que tratara de tirarse por la ventana – no lo sé…- dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos en la gran cama.

Siempre tus respuestas tan explicativas – dijo Gil, volteándose hacia la pared, ella lo miro – nunca…yo…- Gil estaba atento – nunca había hecho nada de esas cosas…- dijo sonrojada, Gil al entender a lo que se refería, se sonrojo también – eh…yo me disculpo por todo…- no sabía que decir realmente.

No…no te disculpes…solo me asuste…no te rechazo ni nada por el estilo – Gil se volteo asombrado de lo que acababa de escuchar – entonces…tengo que decir…algo también – Alice esperaba nerviosa lo que iba a decir – yo no me arrepiento…

Ella abrió los ojos de la impresión – yo…yo…- Alice empezó a tartamudear no sabía que decir, Gil se levanto con la mirada baja y se dirigió a la cama – oye ¿Qué intentas cabeza de alga? – dijo nerviosa Alice, Gil se recostó a lado de ella - ¡oye! – no sabía que estaba haciendo, ni porque se había acostado junto a ella, solo sabía que eso quería en ese momento, esas palabras que ella había dicho lo habían reconfortado de alguna forma y el sabia que ella se sentía igual.

Y sabes te contestare tu pregunta – dijo el abrazándola, ella se sentía incomoda con la cercanía repentina – no quiero que desaparezcas, Oz es muy importante para mí como lo es para ti, pero ni él ni yo nos sentiríamos felices de que te pasara algo - dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla, Alice decidió mirarlo a la cara, paso sus brazos sobre el – entonces así será…traeremos a Oz de una manera segura – recostó su cabeza en el brazo de él.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente – señor los reportes – dijo un soldado dejándole papeles, este los miro por encima - ¿y esto? – señalo el general – bueno es del incidente de un barco que hubo ayer – dijo el soldado.<p>

Una contratista ilegal ataco un barco – dijo él - ¿Quiénes atendieron el caso? – dijo el general echándole azúcar a su té – bueno según un testigo, dicen que fue un hombre totalmente desconocido que viajaba con tres personas más no identificadas – el miro intrigado - ¿y el testigo? – el soldado no sabía que contestar – bueno el teniente Desmon…bueno el…- el general enarco una ceja - ¿Qué hizo? – dijo el de malagana – lo mato señor.

Nunca puede controlarse – dijo molesto – ¿no dijo algo que sirviera? – dijo el mirando los papeles – menciono algo de que la mujer que viajaba con los tres hombres se parecía a una chica que se les escapo hace nueve años de la Organización Pandora.

Eso le llamo la atención, según había leído, la chica de la que hablaban se parecía a la cadena Bezarius Oz – B-rabbit…- se levanto y mientras tomaba su té – busquen fotos de la chica o algo, deben estar cerca aun no me importa si tienen que buscar en la ciudad siguiente.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, se han resuelto algunas situaciones, pero lo más difícil se acerca…**

**PREVIEWS**

**ROLAN**

Frank ¿Dónde estás? – lo buscaba desesperado por la ciudad, adonde podría haberse ido.

**ALICE**

La sensación se había vuelta más intensa concorde se acercaba a ese callejón, vio que había alguien de espaldas en el mismo.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	14. Perdidas

**Apareciendo para actualizar este fic! Cada vez se pone más interesante, bueno sin más platica el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 14: PERDIDAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Nunca puede controlarse – dijo molesto – ¿no dijo algo que sirviera? – dijo el mirando los papeles – menciono algo de que la mujer que viajaba con los tres hombres se parecía a una chica que se les escapo hace nueve años de la Organización Pandora.

Eso le llamo la atención, según había leído, la chica de la que hablaban se parecía a la cadena Bezarius Oz – B-rabbit…- se levanto y mientras tomaba su té – busquen fotos de la chica o algo, deben estar cerca aun no me importa si tienen que buscar en la ciudad siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

La luz se colaba por la ventana, Alice se movía pesadamente y se sentó, tenía una inmensa hambre como aquellas de cuando aún era una cadena.

Intento levantarse pero había un brazo alrededor de su cintura se lo impedía, se habían quedado dormidos – Gil tengo hambre…muévete – dijo ella esperando reacción pero nada, estaba profundamente dormido, sonrió al ver que no se daría cuenta de nada.

Empezó a jugar con su cabello y después a jugar con sus mejillas, no podía aguantar la risa, pero todo esto no resolvía su problema de salir del gran abrazo.

Una sonrisa maléfica se asomo por su cara y acerco su rostro al de Gil, empezó a mordisquear su mejilla recorriendo el camino hasta su cuello, Gil se removió levemente – "¿aun no despiertas?" – pensaba Alice, tendría que ser más directa, realmente no estaba poniéndose a pensar mucha lo que hacía pero debía admitir que era divertido.

Se pego a él y empezó a besar su cuello, Gil se removió medio sonriente pero no despertó, Alice hizo un puchero – tu lo pediste – empezó a dar pequeños besos mordida por su cuello y finalmente llego hasta su oreja, sonrió maléficamente.

Lo que Gil sintió en los siguientes segundos fue el cielo mismo no lo admitiría pero era la verdad, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su cara enrojeció tanto que a un tomate le daría envidia - ¡A…Ali…Alice! – no podía ni hablar de lo avergonzado que estaba, ella lo miro inocentemente – no te despertabas – dijo ella sin más - ¡no lo hagas de esa forma! – dijo él, ella sonrió - ¿qué? ¿no te gusto? – dijo ella con una expresión maligna, ya Gil no podía decir si sabia o no lo que hacía.

Un sonido de un toque en la puerta atrajo su atención - ¿puedo pasar? – se escuchaba la voz de Sharon – Gilbert-kun espero que hayas dejado descansar de tus perversiones a la señorita Alice – dijo Break, se sintió un golpe en seco afuera - ¡deja de decir eso Break idiota! – dijo Gil parándose de la cama y tirándose al sillón.

Alice solo aguanto la risa – si pasa – dijo ella, Sharon entro con Break y seguido de ellos una sirvienta que traía el desayuno - ¡oh se ve delicioso! – dijo Alice casi con saliva saliendo de su boca, tenía demasiada hambre, Gil solo miraba sus expresiones desde lejos, sintió que lo miraban y volteo en esa dirección para chocarse con las miradas de Break y Sharon, cuya expresión era – "te gusta" – el volteo hacia otra parte.

¿Alice como te sientes? – Alice ya había comenzado a atacar la carne y estaba con el té también – me siento mejor pero no se tengo mucha hambre – decía ella mirando lo próximo que se comería.

Sharon estaba aun preocupada por Alice, bien ya probablemente no sería una cadena más pero su condición exacta era desconocida, estaban guiándose por la suposiciones de Break de que ella en este momento era humana.

¡Tenemos problemas! – dijo Virgo entrando por la puerta - ¡Hime va a castigarme! – Sharon la miro con una gotita en la sien - ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Sharon – mire esto – le extendió el periódico, esta lo leyó y sus ojos mostraban solo sorpresa y preocupación - ¡esto es terrible! – dijo ella - ¿qué sucede? – Break se acerco.

Atraparon a la señorita Ada y a Oscar-sama – dijo ella en shock soltó el periódico - ¿qué? – dijo Break tomando el periódico, empezó a leer al ver las caras de horror de Alice y Gil – con este medio les avisamos, que los miembros restantes del Ducado Bezarius han sido capturados ayer, gracias a la cooperación del escuadrón Escila que se movilizo por la Ciudad de Renfort, el gobierno indica que pronto será enjuiciados y llevados a la horca como corresponde al cargo de alta traición.

Nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban - ¿alta traición? – dijo Gil molesto – como nuevas normas, se pedirá a la población que esté pendiente de personas sospechosas y que den aviso rápido a las autoridades se le pagara por su cooperación cantidades enormes de dinero.

Esto no es bueno – dijo Sharon – ahora será más difícil escondernos – dijo ella – tenemos que rescatarlos – dijo Sharon nuevamente nerviosa, Break soltó el periódico y la abrazo – ya haremos algo – dijo serio, sus presentimientos estaban en lo cierto.

Fuera de la casa secreta Rainsworth alguien vigilaba desde afuera, un hombre de tez pálida, cabello rubio y ojos café de nombre Luke – esta casa es muy sospechosa – tenía el periódico de ese día guardado en el bolsillo, ahora que estaba necesitado de dinero, había notado que los habitantes de esa casa nunca salían, solo veía a la sirviente de siempre. Trabajaba en un periódico de la localidad y por lo tanto su trabajo le exigía a veces estar presente en los bailes que organizaba la alta sociedad.

De esta ciudad, de las grandes casas esta era una de las que nunca iba ni se conocía los dueños de la misma.

El dinero era todo lo que estaba en su mente y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, no había habido ruido hace rato así que se aventuro a subir por el alto muro para llegar adentro.

Camino unos metros y no vio a nadie, se detuvo al escuchar unas risas, camino cautelosamente hasta llegar a un claro muy cercano, dos niños jugaban, uno era mayor que el otro - ¡Frank no te comas eso! – gritaba Rolan, Frank ponía mala cara pero lo soltaba – bien ¿ahora qué quieres jugar? – el niño señalo hacia los arboles, Rolan pensó por un momento que es lo que quería decir – mmm ¿quieres jugar al escondite? – Frank sonrió.

Yo cuento, tu escóndete – dijo Rolan volteándose hacia la pared, Frank empezó a caminar por ahí, Luke había notado que el niño rubio tenía un ojo rojo y otro dorado, según recuerda esa era la descripción de los niños de las desgracias, si lo veía bien pagarían muy bien por él.

Se acerco lentamente hacia Rolan mientras contaba y se paro detrás de él, poniendo su mano en su boca y agarrándolo.

¿mmdejmme? – luchaba Rolan, no sabía que pasaba – tú te vienes conmigo – Luke golpeo su nuca fuertemente dejándolo un poco sin equilibrio facilitándole el trabajo.

Luke corrió hacia la puerta con Rolan en el brazo y abrió la compuerta saliendo a la calle, Frank empezó a llorar pero los siguió a su paso.

Virgo que venía de vuelta noto que la puerta estaba abierta, vio que Frank y Rolan no estaban donde los dejo - ¡Break-sama! – dijo ella asustada, Break que venía en compañía de Sharon, Gil y Alice se sorprendieron – no están – dijo ella.

¡Hay que buscarlos! – dijo Break – yo también voy - dijo Gil, sintió que su brazo era atrapado – yo también ayudare – dijo Alice – vamos – dijo Gil.

Los tres salieron de la casa – lo mejor será separarnos para cubrir más área – dijo Break – me parece bien – dijo Alice – yo iré por allá – dijo Alice corriendo en una dirección – yo iré por acá – dijo Break, a Gil no le quedo de otra que seguir por ahí.

Rolan se sentía algo mareado abrió los ojos y recordó lo sucedido, mordió el brazo que lo aprisionaba y se alejo, vio que venía Frank detrás y corrió hacia él.

¡Maldito niño regresa! – grito Luke - ¡ni loco! – tomo la mano de Frank y empezaron a correr para perder a Luke.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo? – se preguntaba molesto Rolan, meterse así para llevárselo, Luke los seguía de muy cerca, dieron vuelta en un esquina y Rolan tropezó con algo.

Cayo al suelo y miro molesto - ¡oye fíjate donde caminas! – vio que le extendían una mano para ayudarlo, Rolan tomo su mano y sintió un escalofrió, miro su rostro, un chico de cabello verde y ojos rojos – lo siento fue mi culpa - Dary miro su rostro y noto el peculiar ojo rojo - ¿un niño de la desgracia? – Rolan solo pudo exclamar - ¿eh? – una voz los saco de su duda.

¡Maldición ahí viene! – Miro para tomar la mano de Frank pero vio que no estaba - Frank ¿Dónde estás? – lo buscaba desesperado por la ciudad, adonde podría haberse ido.

Se fue por ahí – dijo el chico de cabellos verdes, Rolan corrió en esa dirección - ¡gracias! – tenía que buscarlo.

Alice buscaba por todas partes a Frank y a Rolan, vio a un niño pequeño correr hacia un callejón - ¡ahí esta! – dijo ella corriendo hacia ahí, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, sintió ese palpito extraño.

Se acerco lentamente y ya empezaba a sudar frio, vio que Frank estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con algo de por ahí, la sensación de mareos y malestar volvió súbitamente, estaba más cerca y pudo contemplar que había hombre de espaldas a ella.

Frank por fin te encontré – trato de disimular su malestar – disculpe ese niño lo conozco, si no lo importa…- corrió rápidamente hacia Frank y lo tomo de la mano, tenía que irse de ahí, algo no estaba bien.

Ya estaba saliendo del callejón, algo dentro de ella se removía violentamente, su cabeza le dolía, miro su mano y noto que había sangre.

Se toco la nariz y era sangre que salía de ella - ¿pero qué? – una mano sujeto su cintura - ¡déjame! – dijo ella furiosa, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo – veo que ya es hora…- dijo una voz que le helo la sangre, ella volteo lentamente y pudo contemplar el rostro de quien le hablaba - ¿eres tú? – dijo ella sin comprender.

No…no soy yo – la otra mano que estaba libre se fue directamente a su vientre – es hora de pagar – una aura violeta envolvió su mano, el malestar de antes se multiplico, los gritos de dolor de Alice eran sonoros pero sin embargo nadie los escuchaba, porque no había nadie cerca– B-rabbit – trato de llamar a su cadena – no creo que puedas ahora, si no le harás daño a él pequeño…- sonreía el extraño mientras sacaba una esfera de luz del vientre de Alice.

Esta caía al suelo, le dolía todo el cuerpo como si la estuvieran aplastando, el sujeto camino hacia afuera del callejón pero fue agarrado en una pierna por Alice - ¿qué hiciste? – dijo adolorida - ¿qué…qué hice? – sonrió – solo me llevo al pequeño…-levanto la esfera de luz encerrándola en una botella negra. Para Alice todo se convirtió en penumbras.

Rolan corría calle por calle buscando a Frank, hasta que volvió a tropezar con otra persona – vaya que tenemos aquí – Rolan alzo la mirada – pero si es un genuino niño de la desgracia deberíamos llevárselo al general – dijo Desmon mirándolo sonriente, Rolan se levanto y trato de huir, pero una cadena destruyo varias cosas que estaban delante de él – yo tu no haría eso – dijo Fiuren mientras se limaba las uñas, se acercaron los dos a él - ¡aléjense! – Desmon le dio una patada en el estomago y luego un golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo caer en el suelo inconsciente – uy eso fue muy rudo – dijo Fiuren molestando - ¡cállate! – levanto el cuerpo inerte de Rolan y se fueron caminando.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Las cosas volvieron a complicarse en la historia, pobre Rolan se lo llevan al general y el pequeño de Alice ha sido robado por quien sabe quien D:, esto es malo.<strong>

**PREVIEWS**

**ALICE**

Lloraba desconsoladamente, no se había dado cuenta y ahora era tarde…

**GIL**

Iba acabar con la persona que se había atrevido hacerle eso a Alice…

**ROLAN**

¿Dónde estoy? – despertaba en medio de una oscura celda…

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	15. Aura siniestra

**Aprovechando mi estado EMO, por causa del Retrace 71, me aparezco a actualizar como me correspondía, porque los lunes debo dar legislación ¬¬…así que ahora me demoro más.**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 15: AURA SINIESTRA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Esta caía al suelo, le dolía todo el cuerpo como si la estuvieran aplastando, el sujeto camino hacia afuera del callejón pero fue agarrado en una pierna por Alice - ¿qué hiciste? – dijo adolorida - ¿qué…qué hice? – sonrió – solo me llevo al pequeño…-levanto la esfera de luz encerrándola en una botella negra. Para Alice todo se convirtió en penumbras.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Habían podido encontrar a Frank pero también encontrado a Alice en un estado deplorable, Gil estaba afuera de la habitación de Alice sentado en el suelo pegado a la puerta, cuando la cargo hasta allí, luego de venir de la calle ella en un descuido de él se encerró en el cuarto.

No contestaba a sus llamados, era raro que se comportara así, estaba muy preocupado, vio a lo lejos que venía Sharon con su rostro deprimido – puedes ir a descansar Gil, yo intentare hablar con ella – dijo ella, Gil no quería acceder y quedarse el tiempo que lo se necesitara para hablar con ella – Break quiere hablar contigo – dijo ella, tocándose el brazo – está bien, iré enseguida.

Se levanto y camino hasta que ya no estaba a la vista – Virgo trae la comida – dijo ella al aire – como usted ordene Hime – dijo saliendo de una planta, se alejo rápidamente – Alice-chan puedes abrirle la puerta a tu Onee-sama, puedes hablar conmigo – dijo ella pacientemente, Alice del otro lado sentada en el suelo pegada de espalda a la puerta, extendió la mano dudosa aun pero decidió que necesitaba hablar con alguien, no podía decirlo esto a Gil, ya que ella misma no lo entendía bien.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Sharon miro alrededor para ver que no hubiera nadie y entro, vio que Alice se había sentado en la cama – ¿que sucedió Alice? – pregunto Sharon sentándose en la cama, Alice tomo una almohada y la abrazo – cuando yo...- dijo ella aun dudosa – puedes decírmelo Alice, Alice se relajo un poco y empezó – yo cuando encontré a Frank, había un hombre con él, en ese callejón – dijo ella, mirando el suelo – entonces cuando tome a Frank y salía de ahí, mi cabeza empezó a dolerme y sentía que algo se movía muy fuerte aquí – se toco el vientre – entonces mi nariz empezó a sangrar , me descuide, entonces el sujeto me agarro y no me dejaba ir, dijo que era hora de pagar y saco algo de mi vientre.

Recordaba la sensación horrible que sintió y empezaba a respirar con dificultad, Sharon vio esto y la abrazo inmediatamente – tranquila, estas bien – dijo ella – Onee-sama el dijo que se llevo al pequeño – Sharon abrió los ojos sorprendida, las lagrimas de Alice caían sobre el hombro de Sharon, eran tibias y amargas – ¡él se llevo a mi hijo! – Sharon entrecerró los ojos, sentía pesar, era madre y sabia que aunque Alice no lo entendiera bien del todo estaba consciente de lo que se habían llevado de ella, la abrazo mas fuertes – ya haremos algo – no perdonaría a quien hizo esto, sentía mucha rabia – eso no es todo – continuo Alice – vi su rostro...- Alice se pego mas a Sharon – el era...- Alice lo dijo cerca de su oído, Sharon no lo podía creer.

Gil llego a donde estaba Break y se sentó en frente de el – ¿pudiste hablar con Alice? – pregunto serio Break, Gil negó, Break comprendió bien la respuesta – probablemente hable con Sharon, así que no te preocupes – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo porque aunque no se notara Gil tenia preocupación extrema escrito en la frente, pero a decir verdad el también estaba preocupado.

No pude encontrar a Vincent – dijo Break serio – yo tampoco pude encontrar un rastro de él – dijo Gil – ¿qué diablos había pasado con él?, más bien que había pasado- decía Gil y Break pensaba lo mismo, ¿cómo habían llegado a este lugar?, porque estudiando las recientes evidencias, sabía perfectamente que Vincent jamás saldría, ya que por su comportamiento, sus instintos seguían iguales por lo tanto sabia que estar afuera no le convenía, Frank ni siquiera estaba en discusión, solo quedaba que alguien había ingresado de afuera.

Vincent fue secuestrado – volvió a hablar Break- ya nos tenían en la mira, es lo único que se me viene a la mente – Gil lo miro – debemos tomar medidas – dijo Gil – es lo mejor, presiento que esto tiene que ver con el anuncio en el periódico. Ya tenemos por donde comenzar – dijo Gil – si, solo ese lugar – termino Break. El aura siniestra de los dos se hacía sentir, ya los del gobierno se habían pasado.

Sharon toco la puerta, Break noto inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien por la expresión que tenia – ¿qué sucedió? – dijo Break levantándose y fue abrazarla inmediatamente – es terrible -los miro a ambos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar, unas gotas caían sobre el rostro de alguien, se le hacía molesto esa sensación, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una profunda oscuridad, no podía ver ni siquiera su mano. Empezó a asustarse, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿que había pasado?, pero recordó lo que había sucedido.<p>

Se levanto, su cabeza y abdomen le dolieron inmediatamente, probablemente eran los golpes que le había dado aquel pelirrojo.

Toco por las paredes hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una puerta, veía escapar una pequeña luz, se estiro lo más que pudo y lo que pudo vislumbrar lo dejo en shock.

Tenían a varias personas amarradas sobre camillas levemente levantadas – llama a tu cadena contratista hereje – le decía despectivamente un soldado a una mujer que mas que viva parecía estar completamente muerta, ni siquiera se movía, tenía todo el cuerpo maltratado, en otra parte tenían a un hombre que era sumergido en agua fría continuamente – llama a tu cadena – el hombre temblaba de frio – yo no soy... ningún contratista – lo volvían a sumergir – no mientas maldito hereje – de pronto aparecía un teniente, todos los soldados saludaron inmediatamente – ya déjenlos, no sirven ya, mátenlos – dijo fríamente, todos apuntaron sus armas y dispararon sin contemplaciones – continúen con los otros – se retiro el teniente.

Rolan se alejo de la puerta, su dolor de cabeza se intensifico, se toco la cabeza, estaba en completo pánico, como iba a salir de ahí.

¡Déjenme! – decía una voz, el volvió a fijarse, no podía verle la cara pero podía determinar que era una chica – ¡no se atrevan a hacerle nada! – decía un hombre, el guardia lo golpeo con su escopeta, haciendo caer sus lentes – ¡tío! – gritaba la chica, le seguían tapando la cabeza con un saco.

Ahora, una vez más le preguntare donde está la puerta al Abyss de la familia Bezarius – dijo el hombre, el silencio reino – tu silencio me dice que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella – quito el saco, descubriendo el rostro de la joven, Rolan abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no entendía porque, se sentía raro.

El guardia tomo por la cintura y deslizo su otra mano por la barbilla de ella – ¡deja a Ada! – dijo Oscar molesto – ohh entonces me dirás su ubicación – lo miro esperando una respuesta, había puesto a Oscar en una encrucijada, no podía revelarles al gobierno aquello, porque sería usado de manera indebida.

El guardia golpeo en la mejilla a Ada, esta cayó al suelo, Oscar quería matarlo, como se había atrevido a hacer eso -¿sabes qué?, me dio ganas de seguir divirtiéndome – tomo la muñeca de Ada y la levanto – ¿que se sentirá estar con una rubia despampanante?- la tomo del cabello y empezó a abrir su vestido – ¡déjala! – decía indignado Oscar, Rolan no estaba diferente, sentía que su sangre hervía de la furia que sentía.

¿Como...te atreves? – grito sin pensar Rolan, el guardia desvió su rostro al lugar de donde provenía la voz, sintió un miedo extraño, no sabría explicarlo pero era como si estuviera a punto de encontrarse a la muerte.

Oscar y todos los presentes sintieron lo mismo también, había algo siniestro en el aire, incluso todos los prisioneros ahí, se habían callado, solo había un silencio aterrador.

Jajaja todo se quedo algo callado – trato de disimular su miedo y siguió con desvestir a Ada, otra vez se sintió una presión en el aire, pero esta vez fue diferente, por un momento todos vieron una figura borrosa que apareció detrás de Ada y el guardia.

Luego no vieron nada – ¿que fue eso? – dijo un soldado a otro – ahhhhh – grito uno de los soldados – ¿qué sucedió? – miraba el suelo y se aterrorizaba – ¿pero qué? – el cuerpo del guardia estaba dividido en varias partes en el suelo – Ada no entendía que había sucedido, estaba en shock - ¡fuiste tú maldita zorra! - la jalo del cabello uno de los soldados – ¡pagaras caro esto! – saco un cuchillo para cortarle el cuello.

Pero se detuvo al escuchar el golpeteo de una puerta de metal, golpeaba y golpeaba, se sentía de nuevo esa aura siniestra, otra vez iba a aparecer la sombra extraña pero fue detenida por Desmon – me voy un rato y ya hay hasta un muerto – dijo este.

Desmon siguió la presencia – al parecer el origen es de aquí – abrió la puerta y Rolan cayo de espalda por lo sorpresivo que fue – nos volvemos a encontrar niño – este lo miro con desprecio y Rolan lo miro con rabia.

Desmon lo agarro por el cuello y lo saco afuera bruscamente, Oscar y Ada lo vieron - ¿Vincent? – dijeron ambos sorprendidos - ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama así? me llamo Rolan, entiéndanlo – dijo molesto.

Así que eres un contratista – dijo Desmon – no sé qué es eso – dijo Rolan poniéndose a una distancia prudencial – si claro, hazte el loco – le dijo y se lanzo hacia él, Rolan corrió no se dejaría golpear de nuevo por él.

Un brazo logro atrapar a Rolan y le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo - ¿qué significa esto Desmon? – dijo molesta el General – oh esta aquí , solo jugaba con los prisioneros – el General miro el escenario sangriento que había – bien ¿Quién hizo esto? – Desmon levanto la mano – yo lo hice, me fastidie y ellos pagaron – dijo el tratando de encubrir todo, quería encargarse del mocoso el mismo y no dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera – la próxima vez pide autorización, métanlos en una celda – ordeno este antes de salir – debemos hablar Desmon – dijo el General y este lo siguió.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Gil y Break habían terminado de escuchar a Sharon, Gil se levanto y camino hacia el pasillo – espera ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Sharon – nada, solo quiero hablar con ella – dijo con la voz serena, Break sujeto a Sharon – déjalo, el sabe lo que hace, además es mejor que hablen – dijo él.<p>

Gil mientras caminaba sentía una ira que le surcaba cada gota de su sangre, no podía creer lo que le habían hecho a Alice, necesitaba estar con ella y apoyarla pero más que todo, quería escuchar de sus labios, el nombre de la persona que le había hecho esto, no era posible por más que lo pensara, no podía ser…

…_**Oz…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, las revelaciones no se han hecho esperar en este capítulo, el hijo de Alice ¿Cómo estará? ¿Dónde estará? D:, la autora se trauma de pensarlo.<strong>

**Rolan se encontró con Tío Oscar y Ada, más cosas suceden! No puedo esperar el siguiente, actualizare la próxima semana si mis malditas tareas me dejan ¬¬**

**PREVIEWS**

**ROLAN**

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy ese Vincent del que tanto hablan? ¬¬

**GIL**

Estaré contigo hasta al final, no me importa lo que seas, lo que llegues a ser, para mi lo más importante es que estés conmigo.

**CLIF**

Levántate – dijo una voz en su cabeza – ellos vienen…

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	16. Voces del más alla

**Buenas :D, apareciendo para actualizar, iniciando la semana con este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 16: VOCES DEL MÁS ALLÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Gil mientras caminaba sentía una ira que le surcaba cada gota de su sangre, no podía creer lo que le habían hecho a Alice, necesitaba estar con ella y apoyarla pero más que todo, quería escuchar de sus labios, el nombre de la persona que le había hecho esto, no era posible por más que lo pensara, no podía ser…

…_**Oz…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación provisional que había sido preparada para Alice cuando llegaron ahí, cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde que se la encontró en Caislean, noto cosas que antes no veía y siempre trato de ignorar y llego un momento en que ya no pudo hacerlo.

Y aquí estaba uno de esos momentos, era cuando más lo necesitaba, giro suavemente la perilla de la puerta, vio a Alice recostada en la cama de espaldas hacia él, estaba abrazada a una almohada.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino lentamente hacia la cama, Alice al sentir sus pasos, su cuerpo se tenso automáticamente e iba a levantarse, pero el llego a su cama primero y la abrazo por la espalda – no tienes que decir nada… – Alice se sorprendió pero juzgo que Sharon ya había hablado con él.

Pero...- el recostó sus labios en la nuca de ella – se que no es Oz...- dijo el – si yo también...- respondió ella – pienso llegar al fondo de esto – dijo Gil.

Pero aun así, ver su expresión tan fría y despiadada – decía Alice recordando ese momento en que sacaba al retoño de su vientre, es una sensación demasiado horrible.

Gil tomo su mano izquierda y la volteo para que lo encarara, la rodeo con sus brazos – Alice, lo recuperaremos, no me importa lo que salga en el camino, lo traeré de vuelta – dijo el con decisión en su voz.

Pero yo...- dijo ella nerviosa - estaré contigo hasta al final, no me importa lo que seas, lo que llegues a ser, para mí lo más importante es que estés conmigo – contesto el interrumpiéndola, adivinando lo que ella iba a decir – yo llegare hasta deba llegar y tal definitivamente mas, así que ya no dudes – tomo su barbilla – ahora dime Alice ¿me aceptas? - ahora no había alcohol de por medio ni nada, estaba seguro y también en ese momento estaba seguro.

Alice antes solo había aceptado que no desaparecería para traer a Oz, ahora esa opción no se podía ni contar dadas las circunstancias, ahora le tocaba dar el sí, no había podido decírselo, quería esperar el momento correcto y al parecer este era ese momento.

Solo había una manera de responder ya que las palabras no salían de su boca por su nerviosismo, puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Gil y mordió levemente su mejilla, Gil con este acto repentino se puso bien rojo, Alice aprovecho su leve distracción y lo beso en la boca lanzándosele encima, el cabeza de algas debía interpretar esta acción como alguna clase de respuesta.

Y así fue, Gil entendió el mensaje perfectamente porque correspondió el beso en toda su magnitud, una puerta de un armario levemente abierta, habían cuatro ojos que observaban, una mano tapo los ojos de la persona de baja estatura – Sharon ya parece que llegaron a un acuerdo, la jalo – Sharon lo miro como que decepcionada de que la privaran de ver la escena romántica que iba a acontecer – bueno, si quiere señorita nosotros armamos nuestra función privada – dijo Break sonriente, Sharon por lo repentino del comentario se sonrojo y lo golpeo con un abanico – vámonos – dijo mientras los dos desaparecían en la sombra de Eques.

Alice devoraba a Gil o al revés, el punto es que ni siquiera se daban tiempo para respirar, entre cada beso, la ropa estaba comenzando a no tener utilidad lógica para ellos, las manos de Gil recorrían desde el pecho de Alice hasta su muslo.

Alice desabotonada su camisa, revelando ese torso bien formado que había extrañado, se la quito rápidamente, mientras hacía eso Gil mordía su cuello, dejando marcas y lamiendo de ahí hasta llegar cerca de su oído – mmm parece que hace calor – ella sonrió pícaramente – si, muucha calor – ella aun estaba encima de él, el aprovecho esta posición para empezar a desabrochar el vestido rojo que la hacía ver demasiado sexy.

El espectáculo para Gil era fantástico mientras bajaba el vestido, si pudiera describirlo con una palabra seria – hermoso – dijo él, la tomo por la cintura y la volteo, el vestido quedo en el camino al igual que su pantalón.

Gil lamio desde el ombligo hasta el pecho de Alice, estaba extasiado con el espectáculo, se volvió una fiera mordiendo el otro pecho, Alice solo podía taparse la boca mientras evitaba que ciertas sonidos se escucharan en el pasillo, no sería capaz de salir y mirar a las personas que escuchasen esto.

Gil llego a su boca y la beso intensamente mientras sus manos exploraban mas allá de lo evidente, las manos de Alice se dirigieron hacia cierta prenda de vestir , la cual le interesada enormemente quitársela a Gil, cuando Gil sintió sus manos por ahí, sonrió egocéntricamente – uyy parece que alguien está impaciente – ella lo beso y mordió sus labios – calla cabeza de alga y compláceme – por primera vez había un mandato que cumpliría sin rechistar, se deshizo de la prenda y la tiro muy lejos para no tener peligro de que volviera, aunque era obvio que no volvería. Al menos por voluntad propia.

Se pego a ella, sus intimidades estaban en contacto, era una sensación maravillosa, ya querían llegar a ese momento.

Alice esto será para toda la vida – dijo el – y mas allá – termino ella, era un pacto que duraría mas allá de la muerte, entro suavemente dentro ella, un sin número de sensaciones los recorrieron a los dos, entrelazaron sus manos y se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana.

Alice cruzo sus piernas en la cadera de Gil, este empezó el vaivén de movimientos que daban placer a ambas partes, ella lo abrazo como pudo, sus cuerpos se tensaban ante tantas emociones. Por una vez en la vida, los dos le daban gracia a las circunstancias, ya que en este momento eran dos personas unidas contra lo que viniera...

* * *

><p>En otra parte, una puerta se abría revelando a Dary, que entraba despreocupadamente – ¿dónde estabas? - dijo Selby casi histérica – estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad - dijo el tratando de calmarla – ¿pero qué sucedería si alguien de las autoridades te detiene? recuerda que queremos pasar desapercibidos – dijo Lauren mirándolo molesta – tendré eso en mente.<p>

Pero ahora me pareció ver un niño de la desgracia como yo – dijo el pensativamente – ¿otro niño, el gobierno no lo ha atrapado?- Lauren miro confundida a Selby – ¿acaso no lo sabes? - dijo Selby – ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa, si acabo de llegar a este lugar? – la miro molesta.

El gobierno ha estado esto dos anos, tratando de reunir a todos los contratistas ilegales y legales para hacer un ejército que expandiría este país, los niños de la desgracia no eran la excepción ya que podían venderlos por mucho dinero o según cuentan los rumores tenían la maldición del mismo Abyss sobre ellos, que les daba ciertos poderes, aunque no sé si eso es verdad.

Selby saco un periódico – y hoy ya hicieron todo esto legal, para convertir esto en una cacería de brujas, tenemos que preceder con cuidado, hasta que ya no haya forma que nos estorben, además si lo que dices es cierto ese niño debe estar en la madriguera – los dos lo miraron sin entender - la madriguera es donde llevan a los prisioneros a los que su información es completamente valiosa y es para interrogarlos usando los peores métodos, las personas que no pueden manejar también están ahí.

Dary estaba algo preocupado por el chico que se había encontrado antes, sabia como era ese tipo de trato, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Jefe – exclamaron todos, vieron que llevaba en un cristal redondo en donde una luz roja se removía y hasta palpitaba como si de un corazón humano se trataba.

¿Qué es eso? - exclamaron confundidas Selby y Lauren – es la presencia...- el encapuchado se quito la capa – si...es el futuro núcleo viviente de Abyss – dijo un chico rubio de ojos verdes que aparentaba 20 años y mirada fría – preparen todo, ya está empezando a crecer.

¡Sí! - todos se pusieron en marcha – Dary, tú te encargaras de el – le entrego la esfera, sintió un gran poder provenir de la esfera – es fuerte – dijo Dary – procura que no se libere sino puede desaparecer.

El rubio camino hacia su habitación improvisada, Dary lo miro melancólicamente mientras se retiraba – ¿como las cosas llegaron hasta aquí? - siguió su rumbo.

El rubio llego por fin a su cama, pero no sin antes ver su reflejo en el espejo, el rostro de Bezarius Oz lo miraba fijamente, ya que no podía decir que era su rostro – vaya ¿ahora me recriminas todo, interponiéndote en mi camino Oz?– dijo él mientras sonreía siniestramente.

Lucho como puedo...Demian – contesto el reflejo pero ahora estaba todo oscuro – ¡no dejare que te salgas con la tuya! – dijo el reflejo en el espejo – ya veremos, pero sabes preocúpate mejor por no desaparecer, ya que no te veo muy bien – tomo el espejo y lo tiro contra pared, rompiéndose en el acto, esto lo impacientaba, siempre habían entrometidos – cumpliré mi deseo – se acostó y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado.

* * *

><p>La ciudad estaba en histeria, las personas se acusaban unas a otras, el periódico al que trabajaba Luke, reviso los documentos de este el cual llevaba un día desaparecido, movidos por la ambición descubrieron lo último que investigaba.<p>

Este lugar lo conozco – dijo uno de los trabajadores – mmm ganaremos dinero fácil – dijo el otro – gracias Luke – dijo un tercero, tenían su objetivo, ahora solo era vender información.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza despertó a Rolan, abrió los ojos lentamente – ¿está bien Vincent-sama? - pregunto Ada, quien mantenía la cabeza de Rolan recostada en su regazo, inmediatamente Rolan se dio cuenta de la cercanía, se puso rojo como un tomate y se levanto súbitamente.

¿Qui...quien eres? - dijo tartamudeando – soy Ada Bezarius – dijo ella – ¿no me recuerda? Vincent-sama – dijo ella con sus ojos verdes muy enfocados en los de él.

El se sintió cohibido y extraño, quito la mirada, ese nombre se le hacía familiar cuando lo escuchaba pero no sabía porque - ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy ese Vincent del que tanto hablan?

Vio que estaba el tío de Ada, Oscar lo miro fijamente – entonces si no eres Vincent Nightray ¿quién eres? - pregunto Oscar, Rolan le dolía la cabeza y se tambaleo, Ada se levanto – no te muevas bruscamente, tenias algunos golpes y aun no te has repuesto del todo.

Soy Rolan – dijo apenado, para Oscar aun no estaba seguro si era Vincent o no – tengo que salir de aquí rápido – Rola se puso a buscar algo que pudiera usar – sino quien aguanta a ese payaso y la chica loca Sharon – a los dos se le hicieron familiares esas descripciones.

¿Sharon? ¿Te refieres a Sharon Rainsworth? - pregunto Ada emocionada y Oscar observaba atento a lo que contestara, tal vez había esperanza – pues así se llama ella y el payaso de Xerxes, tengo que buscar a Frank si no la madre me matara – los dos quedaron algo interrogantes – ¿la madre? ¿Es Sharon? - pregunto Oscar que estaba descolocado como Ada – pues si – contesto Rolan – ¿qué? – exclamaron los dos.

* * *

><p>El sol de la tarde pegaba en la cara de Clif que se removía molesto, abrió los ojos suavemente y se sentó en la cama, al parecer había dormido bastante, se había acostado con todo y ropa, pero la verdad aun se sentía cansado, así que seguiría durmiendo – "no" – una voz hablo en su cabeza, de repente un sentimiento de angustia lo invadió – "¡levántate!"...ellos ya vienen...levántate – la voz decía otra vez, tenía un presentimiento extraño.<p>

Se levanto corriendo de la cama y fue a la terraza, encontró a Sharon y Break comiendo – ¡tenemos que irnos! – dijo Clif, los dos lo miraron extrañado – ¿porque?- pregunto Break dejando de comer – la voz de Oz Bezarius, acaba de decirme que me levantara y que me fuera, dijo que ellos vienen.

¿Solo dijo eso? - pregunto Break levantándose, ahí estaba ese presentimiento de nuevo, pero no pudo llegar más lejos porque una bola de fuego entro por la ventana, seguidas de otras más.

¿Qué sucede? - dijo Sharon, Break se asomo cuidadosamente a la ventana – ¡son soldados del gobierno, tienen la casa rodeada! – dijo molesto –¡Virgo y Sharon preparen lo necesario, debemos irnos! – buscó su espada – Clif tenemos que evitar que entren fácilmente, toma ese arma y dispárale a todo lo que se mueva sin contemplaciones – dijo él, tenía que hacer tiempo.

Gil y Alice estaban completamente dormidos cuando una bola de fuego entro por la ventana, los dos se levantaron sobresaltados – ¿qué sucede? - dijo Alice – estamos siendo atacados – empezó a vestirse y ella también.

Tomaron sus cosas y salieron al pasillo, pero un estallido destruyo la parte en la que podían bajar por las escaleras – vaya pero miren lo que trajo el gato – decía el pelirrojo Desmon, Alice lo reconoció al instante, él era el tipo que los persiguió a Reim y a ella.

Es ella – dijo Fiuren que salto hasta la ventana – vaya debemos llevarte al gran jefe – dijo Desmon lanzándose contra ella – ¿piensas que te dejare? - Gil lo pateo antes de que llegara a ella – Fiuren – dijo molesto – hai hai ya voy a trabajar – saco sus cuchillos – no la mates, recuerda que la necesitamos viva – le recordó Desmon.

Fiuren lanzo sus cuchillos y Alice los esquivo rápidamente, Alice miro otra vez y vio que Fiuren había desaparecido – detrás de ti linda – dijo una voz demasiado cerca de ella, Fiuren iba a noquearla pero su instinto la hizo alejarla, una deathscithe había estado a punto de cortarla – atrévete – dijo Alice.

¿Puede usar sus poderes? No queda de otra – dijo Fiuren, tirando dos anillos rojos al aire, una presión enorme cayó sobre los dos, los dos anillos apresaron a Alice y Gil, Gil trato de llamar a Raven pero fue inútil, lo que fuera estos anillos se lo impedía.

La cacería de brujas será fructífera hoy – dijo Desmon contento – si, ni que lo digas, el también resulto tener algún vinculo con una cadena – dijo Fiuren, estaban indefensos, no podían hacer nada.

Una telaraña cubrió a Desmon de un momento a otro – no puedo moverme – decía difícilmente Desmon – ¿qué demonios es esto?- dijo Fiuren al ver a Desmon atrapado – ¿qué esperas para liberarte? - dijo ella – no puedo mover mi...cuerpo – decía fastidiado él.

Fiuren trato de tirar sus cuchillas – señorita, si yo fuera usted no haría eso – dijo una voz burlona - ¿donde estas? Sal cobarde – se escucho una risita – llamarle cobarde es un poco rudo – dijo la voz ubicada detrás de ella, esta volteo para encarar a alguien que estaba cubierto con un abrigo.

Ahora es mejor que duerma, Lacar hazme los honores – ella miro hacia arriba y había una enorme araña sobre ella que soltó sobre ella toda su telaraña – ¡noo! - quedo paralizada y envuelta.

Desmon veía esto humillante esto, con lo que podía hablar – ¡lancen llamas! – grito con todo lo que pudo, desde afuera empezaron a llover bolas de fuego que chocaban con las columnas.

Esto es malo – el chico tomo a Alice y a Gil, los coloco sobre la araña, el piso cedió cayendo todos, pero tuvieron la suerte de caer sobre varios escombros y como estaban sobre la araña, los daños no fueron muchos.

¿Quién eres? - grito Break que venía con Clif, Sharon, Frank y Virgo, le apunto con su arma – no se preocupen, yo estoy de su lado, pero ahora primero ayúdenme con ellos dos – dijo él, tratando de calmar a Break – ¡Alice! ¡Gil! - dijo asustada Sharon, el recién llegado desapareció a la araña.

Ahora podemos irnos – Sharon se concentro y todos fueron envueltos por Eches desapareciendo del lugar en llamas.

Todos aterrizaron sobre un campo de girasoles algo lejos de la ciudad – wao nos llevaste lejos – dijo el chico del abrigo.

¿Ahora di quien eres? - dijo Break poniendo la espada en su cuello – no tienes que ponerte así – Alice y Gil les costó quitarse los anillos rojos, Alice miraba al chico, camino hacia donde Break.

Espera payaso...- dijo ella, ella lo miro fijamente – ¿Faye? - el chico se quito el abrigo revelando a un chico pelirrojo y ojos plata – tanto tiempo de no vernos Alice…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, estuvo emocionante, hubo de todo, y ahora la aparición de Faye, ¿qué sucederá ahora?, ya no tienen su escondite y ahora como rescataran a Rolan, Ada y Oscar D:**

**FAYE**

Han pasado 9 años, Alice te ves diferente – Gil lo miraba algo receloso.

**GIL**

Hay que entrar la ciudad y buscar la Madriguera…

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	17. Planes

**Fin de semana, tiempo perfecto para actualizar :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 17: PLANES**

**ANTES**

Todos aterrizaron sobre un campo de girasoles algo lejos de la ciudad – wao nos llevaste lejos – dijo el chico del abrigo.

¿Ahora di quien eres? - dijo Break poniendo la espada en su cuello – no tienes que ponerte así – Alice y Gil les costó quitarse los anillos rojos, Alice miraba al chico, camino hacia donde Break.

Espera payaso...- dijo ella, ella lo miro fijamente – ¿Faye? - el chico se quito el abrigo revelando a un chico pelirrojo y ojos plata – tanto tiempo de no vernos Alice…

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUES<strong>

Alice estaba a punto de llorar y se lanzo a abrazarlo – por fin recuperaste tu memoria – dijo ella feliz, el correspondió el abrazo – si, aunque no será por mucho tiempo – dijo Faye con algo de pesar, Alice lo miro – ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto ella – no a nada realmente – sonrió – bueno, han pasado 9 años, Alice te ves diferente – dijo el cambiando el tema, Gil lo miraba algo receloso.

Gracias – dijo ella feliz – bueno debo presentarlos – dijo Alice señalando a Faye – el me entreno y cuido cuando regrese de Abyss.

Ella es Sharon, el payaso Break, el hijo de los dos Frank, ella es Virgo y él es – dijo acercándose a él – mi esclavo sexual – dijo como si nada, a Gil se le subieron los colores a la cara, no sabía dónde esconderla – ¡oye! ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? - decía sin creerlo aun – ¿ehh? ¿No se dice así? Pero según los libros de One… – Sharon salto sobre ella y le tapo la boca mientras reía nerviosamente – ara ara Alice-chan parece que confundió las cosas, es su esposo, eso es lo que quiso decir – Alice ya no podía respirar por causa de la mano de Sharon, esta la soltó – jajajajaja – empezó a reír Faye – me alegra ver que no cambias Alice.

El ambiente de tensión que existía se desvaneció, el estomago de Faye rugió, el se sonrojo – lo siento no he comido desde que llegue – dijo nervioso.

mmm si tuviéramos algún lugar te prepararía algo – dijo Sharon, mientras volvía a sostener en sus brazos a Frank – Hime podemos ir a la casa numero 4 – sugirió Virgo - ara tienes razón, lo único malo de esa casa es...- los miro a todos.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, Dary caminaba con la esfera roja que palpitaba cada vez más, llego a una habitación que estaba completamente alejada de todo – aquí es perfecto – dijo poniéndose en el centro del lugar, levanto la esfera en el aire, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, un sello apareció debajo de sus pies.<p>

De la esfera empezaban a salir pequeños filamentos que se adherían a las paredes, cada vez eran más y Dary empezaba a sentir el peso del poder del alma de la entidad que tenia ahí.

Tuvo que soltarla a la fuerza, pero pareció que no lo necesitaba para acabar el proceso, ya que él solito lo hizo.

Ahora a vigilarlo mientras madura – dijo Dary mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba la pequeña vida que tenia frente a él.

El sol se levantaba marcando el nuevo día, en una casa, el humo de un incendio de la noche anterior se disipaba lentamente, Desmon y Fiuren ambos con sabanas, eran vendados debido a las quemaduras que tenían, habían sobrevivido milagrosamente.

Ese tipo ¿quién diablos era? - preguntaba completamente enfurecido Desmon, tenía ganas de matarlo en ese momento, habían estado tan cerca y él lo había estropeado.

Fiuren no estaba diferente, estaba hecha una furia – me las pagara – noto que el General se aproximaba a ellos – ¿qué sucedió? - pregunto molesto el General.

Encontramos a B-rabbit – dijo Desmon – ¿y qué pasó entonces? Que no la atraparon – dijo el jefe – ella al parecer ya no es una cadena, el anillo Shura(Sangre) tuvo efecto en ella – el jefe abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿Qué dices? - Fiuren se puso de pie – al parecer es una contratista – dijo ella.

Eso ponía las cosas de cabeza, pensaba el General – ¿ella estaba sola? - los dos se miraron – no, estaba acompañada por mas personas – contesto Desmon – si te enseno fotos, ¿los reconocerás? - dijo el jefe mirándolo fijamente.

Si – contesto él, la cacería de brujas continuaría, sonrió complacido con la idea.

* * *

><p>La luz se colaba por la fría celda, ya llevaba dos días fuera del lugar que llamaba hogar, las malas cosas que traían su ojo maldito, se sintió en un deja vu, por alguna razón sentía que había sentido todo eso antes.<p>

Miro la celda, la chica rubia molesta tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Oscar, estaba completamente dormida, Oscar volteo a verle y Rolan aparto la mirada – dime Rolan, ¿cómo te llevas con Xerxes? - pregunto Oscar para hacer conversación – me llevo muy mal con ese payaso idiota, solo se la pasa buscándome pelea – decía molesto.

Oscar sonrió al ver la expresión de Rolan, era raro ver a Vincent ser sincero sobre algo, cuando se lo encontraba solo estaba esa sonrisa siniestra que guardaba oscuros secretos, ahora solo veía a un niño inocente, del cual dudaba que fuera Vincent, sin embargo no podía negar que pudiera serlo.

Ya me harte, voy a escapar de esta pocilga – se levanto de repente Rolan, le impacientaba estar encerrado – ¿y qué piensas hacer? - pregunto Oscar – no sé, pero no puedo quedar sentado aquí a esperar que algo suceda – pateo una pared, pedazo de roca se cayó dejando un pequeño hueco.

Rolan quedo sorprendido – vaya, esto es algo – Ada se despertó – ¿qué sucede Vincent-sama? - pregunto ella medio somnolienta – ya te dije que soy Rolan – dijo molesto – perdone lo olvide - dijo ella roja.

Bueno, eso no importa – dijo el agachándose y entrando por el agujero en la pared – oye ¿estás seguro de querer entrar así nada mas? - pregunto Oscar – puede haber un loco al otro lado – eso ultimo a Rolan le dio escalofrió – no creo – dijo Rolan tratando de calmarse así mismo.

Unas manos lo jalaron hacia el otro lado, Rolan entro en pánico y estaba a punto de gritar pero unas manos taparon su boca para que no lo hiciera.

No grites por favor, llamaras la atención de los guardias – dijo la voz de un hombre – te soltare si prometes no gritar, Rolan asintió y el hombre lo soltó – perdón por asustarte.

¡Espera! ¿Vincent? - dijo el extraño – hasta cuando tengo que repetirlo – Rolan puso la mano en la cara, ya se estaba fastidiando de esas reacciones que habían cada vez que lo veían.

¿Rolan estas bien? - pregunto Oscar desde el otro lado del agujero – sí, estoy bien el hombre escucho la voz y se lanzo al agujero para hablar – ¿Oscar-san? – preguntó contento – ¿Reim?

Sí, soy yo – dijo contento – creímos que habías muerto – dijo Oscar alegre también – pues no, pasaron muchas cosas- decía feliz, al fin veía a personas conocidas.

Bien tengo un plan, escuche que querías escapar – dijo Reim a Rolan – escúchenme tengo un plan pero no había podido ejecutarlo porque no había mas personas para ello – dijo decididamente Reim – soy todo oídos entonces – contesto sonriente Rolan.

* * *

><p>¿Así que esta es la casa 4? - dijo Break – ya veo porque no querías venir para acá – Sharon se asomo por la ventana discretamente, estaban en un apartamento que estaba en frente de la rumorada Madriguera o más bien de una de sus numerosas entradas.<p>

Gil preparaba su revólver y algunas cosas más, iría con todo, debía rescatar a Vincent, Ada y a Tío Oscar. Más bien, todos estaban preparados para todo.

Clif estaba recostado en un sillón, su dolor de cabeza era cada vez peor, sentía que algo lo envolvía, esa extraña sensación que no lo dejaba, sentía que algo le apretaba el cuello.

Oye Clif ¿estás bien? - Alice noto que se agarraba el cuello – creo que no – contesto él – pienso que no deberías venir y descansar aquí – dijo Gil, le preocupaba su decreciente estado.

Si, Clif-san yo me quedare también, así que descanse – dijo Sharon – está bien – contesto, prácticamente eran ordenes directas.

La puerta se abrió, eran Faye y Virgo que traían comida – la cena – dijo sonriente Faye – oh se ve delicioso – dijo Alice saltándole a la comida literalmente – a la medianoche entraremos – dijo Break mirando las imponentes luces de la gran prisión, la Madriguera.

* * *

><p>Damian caminaba por el pasillo de su escondite, Lauren se topo con el – ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto ella – voy a buscar lo único que falta para empezar todo – Lauren sabia a que se refería – ¿la Madriguera no? - Damian sonrió, sus ojos verdes denotaban todas sus intenciones – ¿puedo acompañarte? - pregunto ella – haz lo que quieras – siguió caminando, ella lo siguió.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Guardia! ¡Guardia! - gritaba Oscar a todo pulmón – ¿qué sucede? - grito en la puerta de su celda un guardia harto del ruido – en la celda de al lado huele como si se hubiera muerto algo – decía molesto Oscar – ¿qué dices? - el guardia camino a la celda de al lado, efectivamente olía de lo peor.<p>

El guardia corrió a abrir la celda y encontró a Reim tirado en el suelo – ¡maldición!, otro más que muere – se acerco y tomo su pulso, todo indicaba que estaba muerto, una sombra detrás de él se movió y le golpeo con un palo.

Rolan tomo las llaves del guardia y corrió a abrir la celda donde estaba Oscar y Ada – gracias – dijo Ada, Rolan se sonrojo y miro a otra parte – de nada.

Oscar agarro del brazo a Reim para llevarlo, ya que estaba inconsciente por usar su cadena – andando – dijo Rolan mientras recorrían el pasillo, cuidando de no encontrarse con algún guardia, sin saber que la Madriguera no era una prisión cualquiera y escondía muchos peligros.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, ya empezó el rescate de la Prisión Madriguera, ahora también Damian y Lauren se dirigen hacia allá, ¿cuál es la última pieza para desencadenar el caos y cuál es la razón de ello?**

**PREVIEWS**

**ROLAN**

Pero ¿qué demonios es eso? - decía sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

**BREAK**

Cada vez eran más, se estaba volviendo molesto evadirlos – adelántate Gilbert – dijo Break, el mismo se encargaría de las molestias.

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	18. Infiltración

**Nuevamente me volví a perder del mapa disculpen, la Universidad y sus malditos trabajos que le gusta complicarme la existencia y las distracciones más que todo ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 18: INFILTRACIÓN**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Rolan tomo las llaves del guardia y corrió a abrir la celda donde estaba Oscar y Ada – gracias – dijo Ada, Rolan se sonrojo y miro a otra parte – de nada.

Oscar agarro del brazo a Reim para llevarlo, ya que estaba inconsciente por usar su cadena – andando – dijo Rolan mientras recorrían el pasillo, cuidando de no encontrarse con algún guardia, sin saber que la Madriguera no era una prisión cualquiera y escondía muchos peligros.

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS<strong>

Tenían rato corriendo y no veían el final del pasillo, era sencillamente extraño todo esto, pensaba Rolan mientras miraba todo y se detuvo abruptamente.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Oscar- estamos dando vueltas en círculos – dijo Rolan – pero es imposible si hemos cambiado de dirección varias veces – Rolan señalo en la pared una marca de sangre que tenía forma de mano – la he visto cuatro veces.

El sonido de algo metálico arrastrándose llamó la atención de todos y miraron con temor hacia la dirección por la que el sonido se acercaba.

A simple vista se podía apreciar una persona que caminaba con dificultad y que respiraba de manera muy sonora, todos estaban a la expectativa de que los atacara en cualquier momento.

Rolan vio un tenue reflejo por un momento y un ruido bastante raro, abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¡abajo! – Oscar y Ada se tiraron al suelo sin pensar, Rolan hizo lo mismo, el pilar del pasillo se derrumbó, había sido cortado en dos.

¡Tío! – dijo Ada asustada por el estado de Oscar, la columna había caído sobre él pero en el último momento había logrado empujar a Ada fuera del peligro.

La figura que había lanzado el ataque estaba sobre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, revelando a una persona deforme cubierta de cadenas y vendas, con una navaja enorme - ¡corran! – Rolan reacciono tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron y se lanzó contra el sujeto haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

Rolan lo golpeó con la primera piedra que pudo agarrar repetidas veces, la desesperación y el miedo lo dominaron, sentía una ansiedad enorme sin contar el potente dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Iba a golpear otra vez su cabeza pero unas manos quitaron la roca de sus raspadas manos y la lanzaron al suelo - ¿eh? – Rolan estaba confundido, iba a voltear cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda, un olor a un agradable perfume inundo sus sentidos – no te preocupes, yo también ayudaré – dijo Ada pegando su cabeza a la espalda de Rolan, por un momento se sintió extraño pero no pudo más con el rubor y la vergüenza – suéltame, yo estoy…normal – dijo él zafándose del abrazo de ella.

Ada solo sonrió – es verdad – se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba Oscar - ¡tío! – dijo nerviosa – Ada no te preocupes, solo tengo que mover esto un poco…- cayó en el intento de levantar la columna – no te sobre esfuerces – dijo Ada, mientras intentaba levantar la columna.

Saca a Reim – Oscar empujó a Reim hacia afuera, al parecer su pierna estaba atrapada y no había manera de poder sacarla, Ada jalo a Reim - sigan sin mi – dijo seriamente Oscar – que estás diciendo, no te voy a dejar aquí – dijo Ada enojada mientras intentaba mover las rocas - ¡Ada! – habló firmemente Oscar, no lo hacía siempre pero había veces en que se ponía terca y esta era una de esas veces, Ada lo miró con ojos llorosos – pero… - él la miró y le sonrió – estaré bien – sabía que no era verdad pero se lo diría de todos modos, no soportaría ver que muriera ahí.

Vincent te la encargo – dijo mirando a Rolan – ya te dije que yo no soy ese tal Vincent – dijo jalando a Reim y Ada le ayudó – O-ssan no te mueras – dijo caminando hacia adelante junto Ada mientras llevaban a Reim.

* * *

><p>Una franja oscura se abría en el patio de la temida Madriguera, Break, Gil y Faye aparecían – vamos – dijo Break, empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraban unas cajas para esconderse de los grandes faros que pasaban buscando a algún intruso.<p>

Desde donde estaba Break podía ver claramente la ventana del edificio en que se encontraba Sharon, Sharon también lo veía y le hice señas, Gil observó lo que hacía Sharon - ¿qué está diciendo? – Break sonrió – nada solo está haciendo una advertencia, vamos – vieron la oportunidad de escabullirse hacia la puerta, Break sonrió mientras corría –"no te atrevas a morir, te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno junto con Frank"- había entendido el mensaje muy claramente y no fallaría regresaría.

Gil miró los planes que habían robado de la otra oficina del gobierno, Faye había entrado discretamente y usurpado ciertos archivos – según esto el área de asuntos relacionados debe ser…- se detuvo y miro las inscripciones que habían en los tres pasillos delante de ellos – tenemos que ir por el pasillo de la izquierda – corrieron hasta ahí y enseguida una puerta de metal tapo la entrada por la que habían venido – al parecer ya nos esperaban – dijo Faye.

En una oficina, el General miraba el cielo nocturno, alguien abría la puerta súbitamente – señor han reportado que tenemos intrusos – el General volteó a mirarlos - ¿son los del cartel? – preguntó, el soldado asintió – en ese caso, suelten el escuadrón de reciclaje en el sector D – dijo sin contemplaciones – pero señor, ¿está seguro? – dijo el soldado – si, suéltenlo y llamen a Desmon y a Fiuren seguramente quieran saludarlos – el soldado saludo antes de retirarse.

El soldado caminó hacia uno de los altavoces – Sector D, se ha dado un código rojo, repito código rojo – las puertas de ese sector empezaron a abrirse, Ada y Rolan sintieron puertas abriéndose muy cerca de ellos.

Break, Faye y Gil también escucharon las puertas y el mensaje en el altavoz – esto no parece bueno – dijo Break comenzando a correr, estaba seguro de que estaban en peligro ellos y a quienes rescatarían.

¿Qué sucede Break? – dijo una voz, Break se sorprendió un poco – ¿así que no pudiste soportar estar lejos de mi eh? – dijo en broma – jaja que gracioso – dijo Sharon hablando a través de Eques que había escondido en la sombra de Break.

Al parecer pienso que tendremos compañía muy pronto – todos estaban alertas de cualquier movimiento sospechoso – bueno según lo que trajo Faye-san, hay registro de que han hecho experimentos pero no dice cuales – pasaba las hojas impacientemente.

Llegaron a un pasillo en donde se veían muchas puertas abiertas, al parecer por los números en ellas, debían hacer la función de celdas, pasaron por cada una de ellas, la luz parpadeante hacía la vista aún más tétrica.

Tengan cuidado – dijo Sharon de repente, el sonido de un vaso rodando por el pasillo los puso en guardia - los experimentos que realizaron eran usando personas afectadas por el ambiente de Sablier – Break miró al frente, un tentáculo salió de la oscuridad y jalo a Gil - ¡qué demonios! – Gil luchaba para no ser arrastrado hacia la oscuridad.

Break desenvainó y corto de un tajo el tentáculo, los chillidos de algo se escucharon por todas partes pero luego más chillidos acompañaron a los primeros – estamos rodeados – dijo Gil – ¡corramos! – dijo Faye corriendo al frente y estos lo siguieron.

Faye vio una luz al frente - ¡por ahí! – dijo él corriendo a toda velocidad, llegaron a un comedor, probablemente el de los prisioneros, los chillidos y aullidos se escuchaban cerca, todos se pusieron de espaldas al otro, Gil preparó su revólver y Faye sacó un sable – vengan…-dijo Faye.

Muchos prisioneros que se encontraban deformes y lleno de vendas y cadenas, empezaron a salir de todas las entradas del comedor, excepto de una – no ha salido ninguno de ahí – dijo Gil mientras le disparaba a varios prisioneros.

Es probable que haya menos por ese lado ¿qué decía el mapa? – Faye preguntó mientras cortaba letalmente a dos, Gil sacó el mapa y lo revisó rápidamente después de dispararle a dos más – de ese lado hay un espacio grande, no dice que es – Break cortó a varios – dudo que a ellos los tengan con prisioneros normales, es probable que estén ahí.

Break corrió hacia un grupo grande y cortó a todos los que pudo – vayan ustedes yo me encargo de estos – dijo como una orden – entendido – dijo Faye cortando los que estaban junto a la puerta que estaba libre – vamos Gilbert – este lo siguió.

* * *

><p>Pero ¿qué demonios es eso? - decía sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos – quédate atrás – dijo Rolan, delante de él había una cosa que jamás había visto, era prácticamente un gigante con un enorme mazo y su cara era cubierta con una máscara metálica en donde se podían apreciar ojos rojos muy centellantes.<p>

El gigante alzó su mazo para aplastarlos, Rolan agarró la mano de Ada y la jalo mientras corría, les costaba llevar a Reim y huir a la vez.

Tenemos que escondernos, no podemos luchar con él – pero para su mala suerte, no era el único que los acompañaba, un ráfaga de viento paso cerca de Rolan cortando levemente su mejilla y una pared que estaba detrás de él, miró el frente - dime que esto es una broma – el loco de la navaja estaba nuevamente con ellos, Ada vio que había sangre en la navaja – no puede ser…- dijo Ada al borde de las lagrimas, Rolan comprendió porque se había puesto, es probable que Oscar estuviera muerto.

Ada no es momento de llorar - tomo el brazo de Reim y empezó a correr junto con Ada – tenemos que buscar un escondite – nuevamente una rafa de viento pasaba cerca, tenía que hacer algo con el sujeto de la navaja, doblaron en una esquina – demonios – un callejón sin salida, el sujeto aullaba como un animal complacido al encontrar a su presa.

El gigante también apareció, estaban atrapados y serían asesinados de la peor forma, Rolan trató de alejar esos pensamientos – trataré de llamar su atención y cuando lo haga, tú te alejarás con el cuatro ojos – dijo Rolan – solo podré distraerlos un momento – estaba consciente que ese momento sería el último pero por alguna razón no se sentía mal, ya sentía que había sentido esto antes, nuevamente la sensación familiar que no podía explicar regresaba, pero intento ignorar todos esos pensamientos inútiles y concentrarse.

Ada no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero no veía forma de convencer a Rolan de lo contrario – bien, pero prométeme que sobrevivirás – se levantó con Reim sosteniéndolo a duras penas – por supuesto – Ada sonrió – no mientas – dijo ella, Rolan sorprendido se volteó – no miento y ya me voy – salió corriendo como un loco hacía el tipo de la navaja que no dudo en atacar, hiriéndole el brazo con una cortada profunda, pero el objetivo de él era la navaja que logró quitar de sus manos – cerebros de pájaros, atrápenme si pueden – le hizo caras y burlas, antes de irse le hizo señas a Ada para que se fuera.

Después los alcanzó – dijo corriendo mientras el gigante y el loco lo perseguían, debía alejarlos lo más posible de ella, luego vería como los perdía.

Alice miraba la ventana impaciente – yo tenía que haber ido también – decía molesta – Alice-chan no puedes en tu estado – le toco la frente – aún tienes fiebre alta, fuera de que tenemos que recuperar a tu lindo retoño – Alice bajo la mirada, ese asunto le deprimía, se sentía inútil e impotente.

Sharon la abrazó – no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – dijo esbozando una sonrisa cálida, Alice se sintió un poco mejor, pero la misma Sharon era una bola de nervios aunque no lo aparentaba, la situación se había tornado un poco más complicada – dime Sharon Onee-sama, bueno no sé, quizás parezca rara la pregunta, ¿qué nombre podría ponerle a mi bebe? – preguntó Alice de repente.

Sharon no pudo ocultar la emoción que nació de dentro de ella, recordaba cuando tuvo que pensar el nombre de Frank – Alice ¿tienes alguno pensado ya? ¿En caso de que sea niño o niña? – Alice no estaba segura de contestar – bueno solo se me ha venido a la cabeza un nombre – dijo ella dudosa - ¿cuál es? – Sharon estaba deseosa de saber – Will…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, Rolan esta en un aprieto y Ada preocupada por él, Break está combatiendo como un loco contra el Escuadrón de Reciclaje y ahora la revelación del nombre del hij de Alice.<strong>

**PREVIEWS**

**ROLAN**

¿No sientes que olvidas algo…R-o-l-a-n? – preguntaba una voz molestamente burlona – cállate, no sé de que hablas – gritó - ¿en serio? – más sonrisas.

**FLASHBACK DE ROLAN - 2 AÑOS ATRÁS**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	19. Fragmentos

**Regresando del mismo Abyss para actualizar esta historia que esta algo descuidada. Gomen por eso ;-;**

**NOTA: el general Garren, es el jefe de Desmon y Fiuren, nada más que antes no había dicho como se llamaba**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 19: FRAGMENTOS**

**ANTES **

Ada no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero no veía forma de convencer a Rolan de lo contrario – bien, pero prométeme que sobrevivirás – se levantó con Reim sosteniéndolo a duras penas – por supuesto – Ada sonrió – no mientas – dijo ella, Rolan sorprendido se volteó – no miento y ya me voy – salió corriendo como un loco hacía el tipo de la navaja que no dudo en atacar, hiriéndole el brazo con una cortada profunda, pero el objetivo de él era la navaja que logró quitar de sus manos – cerebros de pájaros, atrápenme si pueden – le hizo caras y burlas, antes de irse le hizo señas a Ada para que se fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Rolan corría con todas sus fuerzas, otra ráfaga de viento se sintió y un inmenso dolor se hizo sentir en su espalda, había recibido otro corte y este era más grave que el anterior, el gigante tiro un tubo en su dirección al cual pudo esquivar por muy poco.

Si alejarse de los ataques de esos dos era un desafío, ahora perderlos era aún más difícil - ¡malditos! ¿no se cansan? – dijo frustrado Rolan, aunque sabía que de nada servía que lo hiciera, otra vez le dolía la cabeza, sentía que olvidaba algo pero no sacaba que era – "siempre era así, desde que recordaba" - su mente se alejaba mientras huía.

**FLASHBACK DOS AÑOS ATRÁS**

Leonor miraba la lluvia caer desde su ventana, la anciana de 50 años no podía salir ya de su casa, el doctor le había recomendado por su condición evitara salir y dejara que la servidumbre se encargara de su debido cuidado.

Sentía que todo había acabado, amaba cuidar sus plantas y ayudar en lo que pudiera en su casa, algunos decía que no era una buena millonaria al hacer todo eso en vez de quedarse tranquila y disfrutar de la vida, lo que muchos no conocían era que todo lo que tenía hasta ahora había sido el esfuerzo conjunto con su difunto esposo para levantar semejante imperio.

Su tristeza más grande era jamás haber tenido un hijo, siempre había querido tener ese niño en brazos y darle amor.

_**Todo es tan gris y sin vida**_

_**Parece mi vida…**_

Pensaba amargamente Leonor mientras veía que la lluvia se intensificaba – "¿sería así hasta el fin de su vida?" – la monotonía la estaba amargando más.

Ya hacía mucho frio, mejor se acostaba, una luz llamó su atención y del cielo cayó algo rojo que tenía alas pero no pudo identificar lo que era.

¡Mary! – empezó a llamar, una sirvienta abrió la puerta rápidamente - ¿sucede algo Leonor-sama? – preguntó preocupada – acaba de caer algo en el bosque, ¿pueden dar un vistazo? – dijo ella – por supuesto, armaré un equipo, usted espero aquí por favor – la sirvienta salió de la habitación.

Leonor esperó una hora que le parecieron días hasta que nuevamente se abrió la puerta y Mary venía asustada - ¿qué encontraron? – Mary venía agitada por correr – encontraron un niño y este muy mal herido – Leonor se puso una bata inmediatamente y bajo al recibidor.

El doctor viene en camino pero se ha retrasado un poco por la tormenta – indicó Mary, cuando llegó a la habitación donde tenía al niño – Leonor-sama – dijo uno de los sirvientes – hemos logrado darle los primeros auxilios básicos hasta que llegue el doctor – dijo el hombre – muy bien hecho – dijo Leonor mirando al recién llegado, un niño rubio con una herida en el hombro, podía decir que fue hecha con una espada.

Pasaron días y el niño nada que despertaba, Leonor lo visitaba cuando se sentía con fuerzas y se ponía a tejer una bufanda que tenía rato haciendo, miró la mesita de noche, un sombrero negro estaba puesto ahí, le habían dicho que el venía sosteniendo eso cuando lo encontraron.

Se levantó y tomó el sombrero para verlo bien, pero una mano agarró el sombrero, ella miró sorprendida – ya despertaste – dijo contenta - ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo el niño rubio, sentía que le dolía la garganta, estaba completamente seca, Leonor le sirvió un vaso de agua y él lo tomó bebiéndoselo en el acto, sentía un alivio temporal – estas en mi casa, te encontraron en el bosque en mal estado, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó, notando sus peculiares ojos – "un ojo de color rojo".

El niño se toco la frente, sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza – no lo recuerdo – dijo él, tenía amnesia – bueno es mejor que no te fuerces a recordar, mejor descansa, puedes quedarte aquí tranquilamente – dijo la mujer, el niño se sentía extraño ante tanto cuidado – esta bien – se volvió a quedar dormido.

Paso una semana y al fin pudo ponerse de pie, pero el niño era, como decirlo "algo esquivo", solía esconderse de la gente, vendó su ojo derecho, cuando le preguntaban porque lo había hecho no sabía como contestarles dando a entender que no sabía, ya los sirvientes le sugerían a la dueña que trajera un psicólogo pero ella los calmaba diciéndoles que hablaría con él.

Miraba Leonor la ventana, ya habían pasado las lluvias y estaba en lo alto un sol brillante, la puerta se abrió lentamente y ella vio unas manitos que agarraban la puerta, entonces el niño la miró sorprendido no esperando verla ahí y ya planeaba emprender la huída – espera, ¿no quieres hacerme compañía? – el niño lo pensó un poco y luego de un rato cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me dijeron que aún no recuerdas tu nombre – dijo ella, él asintió - ¿no quieres que te de uno? – preguntó ella sin pensar, él la miro dudoso – no estaría mal – contesto él, total ahora mismo su vida misma era una duda.

¿Te gusta Rolan? – preguntó ella dudosa – no esta mal, me gusta – contestó Rolan – me hace feliz que aceptes – dijo la anciana para abrazarlo – oye – dijo Rolan avergonzado, Leonor le había dicho a su difunto esposo que si ella tenía un niño le pondría ese nombre.

Pasaron los días nuevamente, la relación con Rolan había mejorado poco a poco, ya sonreía más y había logrado llevarse bien con la servidumbre, aunque aún se tapaba el ojo con vendas – Leonor-sama tiene visitas – dijo un sirviente – enseguida voy – miró a Rolan que jugaba con un perro – Rolan enseguida vuelvo no hagas travesuras – dijo riéndose - ¡si! – contesto Rolan.

Caminó hacia el recibidor pero se encontró a la última persona que hubiera querido ver – General Garren – dijo lo menos despectivo que pudo – señora Leonor es un gusto verla – a Leonor no le agradaba la presencia de ese sujeto ahí, había escuchado que andaba reuniendo inversionistas para sus proyectos de dudosos objetivos.

¿Y a que se debe su visita? – preguntó rauda y directa – vine a ofrecerle la entrada a algunos negocios que podría interesarle – Leonor estrechó la mirada – no me interesa ningún negocio que tenga de intermediario su agradable persona – dijo mordazmente, indicándoles que no era bienvenido ahí – pues yo usted aceptaría hablar, ya que uno de mis subordinados esta en el jardín escondido y solo espera mi señal para matar a ese niño, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?...Rolan – Leonor apretó los puños – si es así, sígame – dijo llevándolo al estudio.

Y bien ¿cuál es el negocio? – dijo Leonor impaciente – queremos que invierta en unas instalaciones que estamos preparando para personas especiales… - Leonor lo miró - ¿especiales? – Garren empezó a caminar por el cuarto y se dirigió a la ventana – me refiero a los dichosos contratistas, aún hay muchos, con todo y eso de que el Abyss desapareció según algunos rumores – un silencio se formó hasta que Leonor volvió a hablar - ¿qué harán con ellos?

Garren sonrío – los haremos útiles al gobierno, ahora que la Organización Pandora desapareció no tenemos más gente que nos estorben, así que por eso pido su ayuda "humildemente" – Leonor no podía creer lo que oía – me niego, no apoyaré una causa tan enferma para eso mejor que regrese la Organización Pandora – dijo sin más.

Creímos que diría eso – se escuchó una explosión dentro de la casa - ¿qué ha hecho? – dijo alterada – solo firme aquí y nada más pasará – se escuchó otra explosión en la casa y gritos – esta bien – Leonor corrió a firmar el papel, no dejaría que le sucediera nada a sus empleados que eran como su familia – muy bien pensado – Garren tomó el papel y lo guardó – entonces nos vemos salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejar una esfera que explotó cerca de Leonor, más explosiones hicieron que la casa comenzara a incendiarse.

Mary llegó a donde estaba Leonor - ¡Leonor-sama! – dijo casi llorando al comprobar el estado de ella – Mary toma el documento que esta en mi pupitre, llévatelo lejos de aquí y toma a Rolan también protégelo por favor - decía luchando con el dolor – no puedo dejarla aquí – Leonor agarro la manga de esa camisa – por favor tienes que irte, ese documento y Rolan son las única esperanzas, debes hacerlo llegar a Sharon Rainsworth, ella sabrá que hacer. Mary con lagrimas en los ojos salió en búsqueda de Rolan.

Rolan había sido tocado por una de las explosiones, el cuarto que exploto había sido el suyo, vio un sombrero negro que venía volando y lo atrapó antes de que se alejara – tengo que buscar a Leonor – se dijo así mismo, entró a la casa que estaba siendo arrasada por las llamas, vio una puerta abierta y entró, encontró a Leonor - ¡Leonor! – corrió y trato de ayudarla a quitarse los escombros – no te molestes Rolan – decía con dolor – pero – Rolan ya estaba llorando – solo hay algo que quiero que hagas, es mi último deseo – ella agarro su mano - ¿qué es? – la voz de Rolan sonaba quebrada - ¿puedes decirme mama? – esa palabra causo un severo dolor de cabeza en Rolan pero lo ignoró – esta bien…mama…- Leonor sintió demasiada felicidad, eran las palabras que había siempre querido escuchar y seguir escuchando, pero ya la vista se le hacía borrosa, sentía frío y su cuerpo estaba pesado - ¡mama! – Rolan veía que Leonor no respondía – adiós…Rolan – su mano cayó lentamente al suelo, Rolan lloraba - ¿porqué? – decía frustrado.

Los escombros caían – me quedaré aquí – dijo con la mirada perdida, igual no tenía adonde ir, iba a estar solo de todas formas, que más daba morir ahí, se acurrucó cerca del cadáver de Leonor que aún seguía tibio.

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso" – una voz habló delante de él, levantó la vista y un joven con cabello rubio y largo lo observaba, tenía un ojo rojo al igual que él - ¿Quién eres? – se puso a la defensiva de una vez- ¿qué…quien soy? – río – hasta eso olvidaste, busca dentro de tu mente – Rolan no entendía, su dolor de cabeza volvía – bueno, dejemos eso para después, vete de aquí – le ordenó - ¿qué? – dijo Rolan – te dije que te vayas – una sombra apareció delante de él y lo empujo por la ventana, la casa se terminó de derrumbar.

Todo estaba destruido, ya no tenía ningún lugar a donde regresar, la lluvia incesante regresó, solo tenía ese sombrero negro para taparse de ella y no hacía mucho, llegó a un pueblo en donde lo miraron raro y luego fue capturado por un circo y usado de atracción – no había nada bueno en esta vida – pensaba amargamente, debido al maltrato que le daban ahí, la herida en su hombro volvió a abrirse.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Ahora estaba rodeado nuevamente por esos dos que querían hacerlo trizas – otra oportunidad para morir – se dijo a sí mismo esperando la estocada que lo enviaría al otro mundo, pero la imagen de todos en la casa Rainsworth pasaron por su mente - ¿porqué me acuerdo de ellos? – se sentía horrible, más irónico no podía ser.<p>

"¿Planeas dejar todo así?" – dijo esa voz que el conocía muy bien – tu de nuevo – se escuchó una risa en la oscuridad.

¿No sientes que olvidas algo…R-o-l-a-n? – preguntaba la voz molestamente burlona – cállate, no sé de que hablas – gritó - ¿en serio? – más sonrisas.

Bien, preguntaré esto, ¿Quién soy? – otra vez esa pregunta, la última vez que se la había hecho fue hace dos años - ¿Por qué interesa? – los dos tipos se acercaban más, el gigante se abalanzó hasta agarrar por el cuello a Rolan y estrellarlo en el suelo, sentía que por lo menos un hueso había roto ese golpe, el tipo de la navaja recuperó su arma y se acercaba a él.

¡Responde! – exigió la voz, Rolan luchaba por pensar pero no venía nada, iba a morir, solo habían problemas a su alrededor, solo traía desgracias y mala suerte, un sentimiento de amargura lo envolvía, nuevamente tenía otra sensación familiar, ya había pensado esto antes, solo era un niño de la desgracia, ciertas imágenes venían a su mente – preguntaré de nuevo ¿Quién soy? – una navaja abría una herida en el rostro de Rolan mientras estaba inmovilizado – eres Vincent… - dijo Rolan – por lo tanto, ¿Quién eres? – preguntó aún más sonriente, Rolan empezó a reír en alta voz – yo soy…- una ráfaga de viento despedazó al gigante y al sujeto de la navaja en un segundo – yo soy…Vincent Nightray – decía mientras lamía la sangre que de la herida de su mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, casi lloro con la parte en que muere Leonor ;-;, sentí un nudo en la garganta, que mal que justo cuando VincentRolan tenía algo parecido a una madre, apareciera Garren y lo arruinara todo, ya aquí se explica como hubo fondos para crear la Madriguera.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	20. Encuentros

**Al fin libre de la universidad XD, ahora puedo actualizar más tranquila :3**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 20: ENCUENTROS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

¡Responde! – exigió la voz, Rolan luchaba por pensar pero no venía nada, iba a morir, solo habían problemas a su alrededor, solo traía desgracias y mala suerte, un sentimiento de amargura lo envolvía, nuevamente tenía otra sensación familiar, ya había pensado esto antes, solo era un niño de la desgracia, ciertas imágenes venían a su mente – preguntaré de nuevo ¿Quién soy? – una navaja abría una herida en el rostro de Rolan mientras estaba inmovilizado – eres Vincent… - dijo Rolan – por lo tanto, ¿Quién eres? – preguntó aún más sonriente, Rolan empezó a reír en alta voz – yo soy…- una ráfaga de viento despedazó al gigante y al sujeto de la navaja en un segundo – yo soy…Vincent Nightray – decía mientras lamía la sangre de la herida de su mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

"Despierta…despierta… ¡despierta, ellos ya vienen, están en un peligro grande!" – dijo una voz llena de angustia que Clif reconocía muy bien - ¿qué sucede Clif-san? – Sharon lo miraba preocupada y también Alice – es…es Oz Bezarius, acaba de decir que estamos en peligro y creo que el grupo de la señorita Lauren viene hacia acá – dijo Clif con expresión cansada – no puede ser, ya suficiente deben de tener ellos con lo que se encuentren en Madriguera.

Sharon-nee yo voy a entrar – dijo Alice levantándose – no puedo dejar que vayas, no en tu estado – dijo Sharon negándose rotundamente – es que algo me dice que debo estar ahí, debo estar con Gil – dijo sería con mirada de que no cambiaria de opinión, Sharon suspiró – esta bien, pero aún no – Alice la miró.

* * *

><p>Ya esta listo – Dary miraba la habitación llenas de enredaderas rojas que no dejaban ningún espacio libre – Demian-san – a lo lejos, solo a metros de la Madriguera estaba un rubio admirando la vista – perfecto, entonces comencemos – Lauren miraba a Demian y agachaba la mirada – si, que todo sea por nuestro deseo…<p>

¡Actívense! – dijo Demian en alta voz, los escarabajos que estaban esparcidos por toda la ciudad, ya habían llegado a su máxima maduración, empezaron a expedir una esencia oscura que empezó a hacer que la gente cayera desmayada.

* * *

><p>Alice se sintió mal inmediatamente, Clif se levantó - tenemos que irnos de aquí, no puedo resistir esa energía – decía con dolor de cabeza – Joker sácanos de aquí – inmediatamente la imponente cadena apareció, tomando en sus manos a toda la comitiva - ¡Clif-san esto es precipitado! – decía una Sharon sorprendida – "no tienen tiempo, entre a la Madriguera" – el dice que debemos entrar a la Madriguera – dijo Clif, haciendo que Joker derrumbara el muro de la cárcel, los guardias salieron a su encuentro pero Virgo los noqueo rápidamente – todo listo Hime – dijo ella.<p>

Bien – dijo Sharon – Break estamos en la Madriguera, no nos quedó de otra, ya que – miro la ciudad - ¿ya qué? – preguntaba Break mientras acababa con el último de los presos – la ciudad comenzó a cambiar…- veía una esencia oscura que sobresalía – esto no se ve bien…- pensaba Break, preocupado que su esposa e hijo estuviera en la boca del peligro.

* * *

><p>Selby abrió la puerta – Dary, ya esta todo listo – el chico la miró – bien, haz lo tuyo – Selby se concentró y la habitación fue recorrida por una franja blanca, un estruendo se sintió en la Madriguera, la habitación donde estaba resguardado el hijo de Alice estaba ahora en la Madriguera.<p>

Bien…- Demian sonreía, empezaba el show - ¿qué? – decía Break de repente - ¿qué sucede? – preguntaba Sharon – bueno…al parecer…esto se puso más feo…- los cuerpos de los presos comenzaban a levantarse y flotar en el aire, se hacía polvo sin previo aviso y se convertían en energía que se dirigía hacia una puerta cercana hacia un corredor.

Sharon no sigas la…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir – no te preocupes ya sigo las energías raras – dijo Sharon sonriente – espera, no vengas…es peligroso – Sharon sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Break – todo saldrá bien, procuraré que nada malo suceda – dijo en tono tierno y Break no le quedo de otra que aceptar – está bien – dijo rindiéndose.

Esa energía…a donde se dirige – Sharon posó su atención en Alice que miraba seriamente - ¿qué sucede Alice-chan? – preguntó mientras seguía las luces – siento que algo familiar esta cerca – Alice no sabía que era pero estaba segura que debía ir.

* * *

><p>Ahora debía encontrar a esa mujer, como le daba rabia las cosas que le hacía hacer, pensaba tratando de hacer ver que le molestaba, notó las energías extrañas que estaban moviéndose por toda el lugar – "ya está listo" – escuchó la voz de alguien y miró a todas partes – esa voz la he escuchado antes – recordó al chico que había visto antes - ¿con qué un niño de la desgracia anda cerca? – le dolía la cabeza, ciertos recuerdos venían a su mente – el chico llamado Dary, eso quiere decir que él también está cerca – apresuró la marcha.<p>

No perdonaría a quien interfirió con su deseo – te mataré – dijo decidido, mientras corría, Break pasó por un pasillo bastante raro - ¿pero qué paso aquí? – había escombros por todas partes, sintió que algo se movió e inmediatamente se puso en guardia - ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo Break fuertemente.

¿Xerxes? ¿Podrías darme una mano? - decía una voz entrecortada – esa voz…no me digas – empezó a remover piedras hasta que encontró el rostro asomado de Oscar – el tío pervertido del mocoso – lo sacó como pudo de donde estaba - ¿esta solo? – preguntó el albino – no, esta Ada, Reim y Vincent…Rolan…como se llame – Break abrió los ojos asombrado - ¿Reim está vivo? – seguramente a Sharon le agradaría escuchar eso – Si, al parecer tenía bastante tiempo en esta cárcel – dijo Oscar levantándose – debo buscar a Ada – Break lo siguió.

Se escuchó un grito muy sonoro - ¡es la voz de Ada! - Vincent por donde andaba también lo escuchó y llegó corriendo a toda velocidad - ¡Ada! – dijo este gritando mientras corría, encontrándose con Lauren – ella también puede servir como energía – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Demian miraba el cuerpo inerte de Reim - ¡déjala! – grito Vincent, enseguida una ráfaga de viento paso muy cerca de Lauren, esta retrocedió al sentir peligro soltando a Ada en el proceso.

Vincent la atrapó antes de que se golpeara, Break y Oscar llegaron hasta una sala en la cual se colaba algo de luz - ¡Ada! – gritó Oscar, Vincent volteó a verlos – Sombrerero y Bezarius Oscar – dijo el niño, viendo que se acercaban – vaya, veo que recordaste – dijo Break.

Se puede decir – dejo que Oscar tomara en sus brazos a Ada, esta medio que despertó – tío Oscar – mira a Vincent - ¡Vincent-sama!...digo Rolan – este la mira – no te preocupes ya dime Vincent – dijo volviendo su atención a Demian.

¡Reim! ¿Estás bien? – vio su estado – el usó su cadena, por eso esta así – dijo Oscar, Break lo levantó del suelo, puso un brazo por su espalda para llevarlo - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo Break – ellos…- empezó – ellos interrumpieron a la Voluntad de Abyss cuando Oz planeaba destruir todo de ella – dijo el rubio – así que eres tu después de todo, me sorprende que aún existas – dijo Demian descubriendo su rostro revelando a Oz - ¿Oz? – dijo Oscar totalmente sorprendido – no el no es el mocoso, es alguien que creo que robó su cuerpo.

¡Calla, interrumpiste mi deseo y no se cumplió! – decía indignado Vincent – pensé que simplemente te esfumarías pero creo que tu alma se fragmento – lo mira sonriente – por eso no recordaba nada y volvió hacer un niño – dijo Break - ¿qué piensan hacer aquí?

Da igual si se los digo – dijo riéndose – aquí en este lugar nacerá el nuevo Abyss, con un núcleo que será manipulable para el ser humano – dijo riendo dementemente, Lauren no decía nada - ¿estás loco? , no existe tal cosa como esa – dijo Break discutiendo – ningún Abyss que se haga, será posible manejarlo, es demasiado para el ser humano – dijo Break exasperado.

No, si un verdadero núcleo, algo que sea una cadena y que a la vez no lo sea – Break abrió los ojos aterrado – no dirás que… - Demian sonrió – efectivamente…ese niño, es el núcleo perfecto que comienza a despertarse – se sentía un gran temblor.

¡Cómo has podido hacer eso! – Break estaba furioso, había visto como estaba Alice y como estaba Gil, realmente los vio mal por esta perdida y no podría perdonar a esta persona aunque tuviera el cuerpo de Oz, necesitaba una cadena para aplastarlo.

* * *

><p>Garren no entendía que sucedía mientras corría por los pasillos, todo su personal, literalmente se volvía polvo para luego convertirse en algo brillante que seguía hacia una dirección - ¡jefe! – escuchó la voz de Desmon, volteó y vio que Fiuren venía con él – que bueno que los encuentro, protéjanme, esto se ha salido de los planes y quie… - no terminó, una espada atravesaba su pecho y volvía a ser insertada – lo siento jefe, pero nuestra lealtad no está con usted, más ahora mismo es un estorbo – dijo Desmon riendo – déjale el regalo – insistió Fiuren.<p>

Cierto, si algo sale mal…- puso una caja cerca de él – Lavangi nos está esperando, vámonos de aquí antes de que se ponga peor – desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

Faye sintió una energía extraña cerca - ¿Qué sucede Faye? – Gil se detiene un momento - ¿será posible? – dice para el mismo, pero sacude la cabeza – sigamos, es más importante nuestra misión – dicho esto comienza a correr pero no deja de molestarle el asunto, "por ahora lo dejaré así", sabiendo que sería peor.

El suelo de un momento a otro se hundió, todos cayeron al suelo, unas aguas negras envolvieron toda la ciudad de Magnolia - ¿agua? – Gil luchaba por respirar pero Faye le tocó el hombro – no nos ahogamos – le indicó.

Desde donde estaban podía verse cubierto por agua que a simple vista no estaba sin embargo la frialdad les indicaba que estaban sumergidos en ella.

Alice se empezó a sentir mal, solo sentía inmenso dolor, especialmente en su vientre – yo la llevo – Clif empezó a llevar a Alice en su espalda, también le dolía la cabeza – "sigue recto" – le indicaba la voz – dice que sigamos recto.

Ya podían ver una sala iluminada adelante - ¡Sharon! – dijo Break sorprendido que hubiera llegado muy rápido, Alice y Clif miraron al frente al cuadro negro que se levantaba del suelo – ahí esta – dijo Alice.

Selby venía cargando de un hombro a Dary que había caído inconsciente – ya no puede más – dijo ella, dando a entender que su trabajo había terminado – mi hijo está ahí Gil – Gil la miró y regresó su mirada al frente, sacando a Raven de una vez, sabía que con Demian debía ir en serio desde el principio - ¿otra vez Raven?, ¿no le bastó con la paliza que le di la vez pasada? – decía tajantemente.

¡Cállate! – se detiene antes de ir hacia Demian - ¿puedes encargarte de sacarlo de ahí? – refiriéndose a su hijo que estaba en esa caja enorme que absorbía todo – lo haré – aunque no tenía idea de cómo – eso no te será fácil – Lauren estaba al frente sin intenciones de moverse – ya puedo usar los delirios – saliendo en el acto criaturas deformes que se acercaban a ellos – no funcionará eso contra mí de nuevo – iba a cortar a uno pero alguien se adelantó y cortó a varios sin contemplaciones.

¡No me estorben! – dijo Vincent furioso – me importan sus problemas pero mataré a todo el que se ponga en mi camino – empezó a correr por donde se había ido Gil – no podemos dejar que pases – ahora Dary que había despertado y Selby se interponían – tu de nuevo – dijo Vincent – entonces no me equivoqué, eras un niño de la desgracia genuino – decía Dary, nunca se había encontrado con alguien igual.

¿Alice? – dijo Clif dándose cuenta de que no estaba en la roca donde la había dejado antes - ¡Oye! – gritó Lauren al ver que Alice había pasado su defensa y entraba atravesando el muro de la caja negra - ¿cómo lo hizo? – Sharon también cayó al suelo, se empezaba a sentir mal, Frank miraba todo sin entender nada – jejeje deben estar cansados, todos los contratistas que estén cerca, están absorbiendo sus energías y sin decir de su cadena, pasarán a ser alimento – empezó a reír Lauren.

Nosotros no tenemos ningún contrato con los delirios, ya que son personas que aún están vivas y solo obedecen – Break va hacia Sharon – no te preocupes, no vengas, estoy bien, acaba por favor con esa chiquilla – decía enojada.

Mientras tanto Gil ya había encuartelado a Demian con Raven, ya empezaba a fatigarle pero debía acabar con él – no quería usar esto ya que sería muy cansado – se levanta del piso una criatura enorme que tiene tres caras furiosas y seis brazos – te presento a Eshanta, su final…

* * *

><p><strong>Estamos demasiado cerca del final de este fic, luego de muchos meses, solo le faltan dos capítulos más DX, otro que se me va *llora en una esquina*<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	21. Memorias

**Archer-kun y jeni-chan gracias por leer XDDD, me hicieron feliz sus reviews :3 No tienen idea cuanto XDDDD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 21: MEMORIAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Mientras tanto Gil ya había encuartelado a Demian con Raven, ya empezaba a fatigarle pero debía acabar con él – no quería usar esto ya que sería muy cansado – se levanta del piso una criatura enorme que tiene tres caras furiosas y seis brazos – te presento a Eshanta, su final…

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS <strong>

¿Qué demonios es eso? – Gil no creía lo que veía - ¿eso es una cadena? – Demian empezó a reír – algo así, es una cadena que ha comido muchos delirios, puede mantenerse aquí sin problemas – Gil abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿quieres decir que ha comido personas? – esto era demasiado problemático, apenas podía mantener a Raven afuera y el ambiente empezaba a afectarlo igual que Sharon.

Eshanta mátalos – dijo sin miramientos, los brazos se extendía por todas partes destruyendo parte de la estructura haciendo que cayeran escombros, Break corrió y tomó a Sharon, Virgo ayudó a Vincent y a Frank, Ada era aún cargada por Oscar.

¡Demios! – este echaba todas las piedras lejos – ¡ataca! – Demios se dirigió contra uno de los brazos de Eshanta cortándolo del viaje.

¡Bien! – pero la felicidad de Vincent no duró mucho, el brazo que acababa de ser cortado se regeneró casi al instante - ¿qué? – Demian volvió a reír – olvide decir que es indestructible – dijo mirando a todos con autosuficiencia.

Ahora por fin todo lo que deseaba está casi cumplido – su venganza contra todo Pandora y el mismo Gobierno actual estaba completa, solo tomaría el control del nuevo Abyss – ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de que todo el orden no sea quebrantado, nosotros protegeremos este gran poder.

Así es, no dejaremos que nuevamente el gobierno experimente con nosotros nuevamente, así que no intervengan – dijo Lauren ahora, sacando más delirios igual de deformes que los anteriores - ¡me valen sus razones! – Vincent atacó con Demios nuevamente pero Ada lo agarró por la espalda - ¡no lo hagas, esas personas aún están vivas! – Vincent la miró molesto pero cedió - ¿entonces que se supone que haga? – miró ahora a Break.

Simple, hay que acabar con quien los dirige – dijo Break – esa idea me gusta – dos miradas siniestras tenían de blanco a Lauren, que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío – no-o dejen que se acerquen – ordenó ella.

Sinceramente no me gusta cooperar contigo pero no tengo de otra Sombrerero de quinta – dijo Vincent poniendo a Demios delante de Break – lo mismo dio rata inmunda – chispas de odio se chocaban en el aire delante de los dos - ¡vamos! – dijeron al unísono.

¡Selby ayúdame! – ordenó Lauren viendo que la situación no iba como ella quería, Break subió encima de Demios y este a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia las dos - ¡no te dejaré! – Dary expandió un campo de fuerza de color rojo que casi hace que Break cayera - ¡maldito mocoso! – dijo Vincent haciendo que brillara su ojo rojo – Cálmate – Ada lo abrazó por la espalda, Vincent se sintió incomodo con la cercanía pero no hizo nada para alejarse, estaba tratando con un niño de la desgracia igual que él, respiró profundo, era un hecho que el también era uno, por lo tanto podía hacer lo mismo - ¡inténtalo otra vez Break! – Demios volvió al alzarse para una vez más, ir contra el campo formado por Dary, Vincent corrió y saltó sobre varios delirios para tocar el campo de Dary, este inmediatamente se rompió el mil pedazos - ¿pero…como? – Dary no salía del asombro, Break aprovechó y sacó su espada haciendo un rápido corte no letal en los tres, noqueo a Selby y a Lauren.

Sharon como pudo llegó a la gran caja negra - ¡Alice me escuchas! – gritaba desesperada Sharon, adentro Alice escuchó que la llamaban - ¿Sharon one-sama? – dijo abriendo los ojos encontrándose con un panorama perturbador - ¿Dónde estoy? – estaba flotando en un espacio en donde todo estaba de cabeza, había cosas raras en el aire – Alice estas dentro de la caja, ¿has visto a Will? – preguntó Sharon refiriéndose a su hijo – no, no le he visto – debajo de ella surgió Eches y ella quedó sentada sobre el corcel.

Sharon se estaba agotando – Eques te ayudará a buscar – el corcel se movía entre los escombros que flotaban, vio que al fondo había una gran luz roja, algo dentro de ella palpitó – es él…- dijo ella apretando los puños, Eques la llevó más cerca, en donde una luz roja estaba en medio de un remolino que absorbía todo.

Clif se sintió mal de nuevo y de repente todo se volvió negro de nuevo - ¡Alice, no te acerques, puedes ser absorbida! – la voz de Clif cambió - ¿Oz? – todos miraron – lamentablemente ella no puede regresar a ese bebe a donde estaba – habló Demian - ¿qué? – dijo Gil.

No hay manera de que regrese – dijo Demian, Sharon empezó a llorar – no es posible – Break sentía rabia, como era posible que existiera alguien como él.

Veo que Oz salió también, ¿no crees que ya deberías desaparecer? - Eshanta dirigió un brazo hacia Clif atrapándolo - ¡Joker! – salió el payaso gigante e intentó liberarlo pero el otro brazo lo tiro contra una pared, Clif era presionado y el alma de Oz sufría también.

No dejaré que ganes de nuevo – Oz recordaba lo que había pasado hace 9 años, esas memorias no desaparecían.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK <strong>

**9 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Cumple mi deseos Voluntad de Abyss – Vincent con expresión determinada la miraba – si ese es tu deseo, lo cumpliré…- dijo Alyss con rostro fúnebre acercándose y poniendo ambas manos en su rostro, Vincent sentía que era destrozado por dentro, vio su mano y esta comenzaba a fragmentarse – al fin…

Ya casi había desaparecido y todas sus memorias, especialmente las que tenía con su hermano mayor pasaban por su mente – gracias por todo Nii-san – pero el proceso se interrumpió, aún faltando un poco – lo siento…Voluntad de Abyss – dijo una sombra espectral que apareció detrás de ella, engulléndola dentro de ella, Vincent fue expulsado de ahí por Alyss antes de desaparecer por completo.

¿Quién eres y qué hiciste? – la sombra se acercaba a velocidad impresionante – eso no te interesa – la sombra saco algo de él, podía ver su cuerpo en el suelo siendo tomado por esa sombra, todo se estaba destruyendo en esa dimensión – malditos, lo destruyeron todo – Oz veía su cuerpo hablando furiosamente – no me quedará de otra que crear otro Abyss – su cuerpo lo miró – disfruta tu estadía en la nada – se abrió un portal saliendo de ahí inmediatamente. ¡Noo! – se quedó solo en la oscuridad.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Break con ayuda de Demios saltó y cortó el brazo que atrapaba a Clif, Joker lo atrapó. Vincent agarró a Dary por el cuello – dinos una forma para detener esta cosa – señalando la caja negra, Sharon ya preparaba su abanico para golpearlo si era necesario, Dary vio claramente sus intenciones – deben hacer que el pierda el control, está usando el poder de Abyss que tomó de la Voluntad – cantó todo para disgusto de Demian – puedes decirles pero igual no podrán hacer nada contra mí.<p>

Eshanta dirigió sus manos hacia ellos en son de asesinato, sin importar que estaban sus compañeros en medio - ¡haz algo o te mato aquí mismo! – amenazó Vincent a Dary – dame tu mano – dijo Dary, Vincent accedió con desconfianza, inmediatamente hecho una barrera roja se levantó delante de ellos, Vincent cayó al suelo abrumado por la repentina presión que sufría – Vincent-san – dijo Sharon, preocupada al no poder hacer nada – no te preocupes, estoy usando su poder, es normal que pase – dijo Dary.

Dary ¿por qué te opones a mí súbitamente? – cuestionó Demian - ¿y preguntas?, no puedo ayudar a alguien que no le importan sus compañeros, pensabas matarnos con ellos hace un momento, te he seguido porque tenías una meta admirable pero te has corrompido – dijo molesto.

Así que esa es tu decisión, entonces muere también – Eshanta empezó a presionar más para destruir la barrera – Gilbert-kun esa cosa tiene un punto débil – Gil notó con sorpresa que Break lo había alcanzado con ayuda de Demios, que desapareció inmediatamente.

¿Cuál? – Break cerró los ojos y los abrió mirando a Gil – ya sabes cuál – Gil se dio cuenta a qué se refería – es Oz… - dijo con amargura - ¡Gil acaba con él, debemos detener esto aquí! – decía Oz en el cuerpo de Clif – te lo imploro…

Gil no podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo, vio la cara determinada que tenía Clif – estoy listo…- Dary extendió más la barrera para paralizar solo unos instantes a Eshanta con ayuda de Vincent, Raven voló hasta Eshanta y lo derribó contra una pared con toda la fuerza con que podía hacerlo, una pared de humo se elevó por todo el lugar - ¡malditos! – decía entre dientes Demian mientras no podía ver, topándose con Gil que le apuntaba con un arma - ¿vas a acabar con tu amo? –dijo Demian medio burlándose – tu no lo eres – se escuchó un disparo.

Al estar la barrera de dos niños de la desgracia, Demian empezó a perder el control - ¿qué sucede? – perdía la movilidad y su presencia fantasmal fue expulsada del cuerpo.

Todos veían una masa negra que intentaba mantenerse - ¡nooooo! – la criatura chillaba y retrocedía, dejando cosas que había absorbido - ¿qué es eso? – dijo Break tratando de ver bien – es la Voluntad de Abyss – Break corrió a socorrerla – aún respira – la criatura seguía haciendo ruidos de dolor - ¡malditos! ¡Lavangi-sama! ¡Ayúdeme! – la caja negra iba desapareciendo convirtiéndose en un hoyo negro que absorbía sin control llevándose a la entidad llamada Demían dentro - ¿Y Alice? – decía Sharon tratándose de sostener.

Ese bebe perdió el control también – decía alarmado Dary - ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? – decía Gil desesperado – todo depende de ella – dijo Dary cayendo desmayado por usar tanto poder.

Todo cambió adentro sin previo aviso, Eques desapareció dejándola a ella frente a un hoyo negro donde brillaba una diminuta luz roja, sentía frío y miedo, no sabía que estaba pasando, sabía que su bebe jamás volvería a ella, trató de contener las lagrimas y calmarse pero era imposible.

Sacudió su cabeza – no…voy por ti Will – se dejo arrastrar hacia la luz roja, sentía algo tibio al fin, eso le hacía pensar que estaba con vida, estaba frente a una esfera que asemejaba el tamaño de una de una pelota de basketball, la abrazó al tanto de que en cualquier momento podía ser absorbida, sentía un llanto, se fijo bien y veía una manita dentro de la esfera, puso su mano sobre ella – no podrás regresar…pero aún puedo…hacer algo…- sus ojos brillaron de color rojo intenso. Un brillo intenso iluminó toda la ciudad de Magnolia envolviéndola por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, el final la próxima semana XD, ¿qué habrá pasado?, ¿Alice que habrá hecho? <strong>

**Si les gustó dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	22. Bienvenidas

**El final de este fic ha llegado ;-;**

* * *

><p><strong>CADENAS PECADORAS<strong>

**CAPITULO 22: BIENVENIDAS**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Sacudió su cabeza – no…voy por ti Will – se dejo arrastrar hacia la luz roja, sentía algo tibio al fin, eso le hacía pensar que estaba con vida, estaba frente a una esfera que asemejaba el tamaño de una de una pelota de basketball, la abrazó al tanto de que en cualquier momento podía ser absorbida, sentía un llanto, se fijo bien y veía una manita dentro de la esfera, puso su mano sobre ella – no podrás regresar…pero aún puedo…hacer algo…- sus ojos brillaron de color rojo intenso. Un brillo intenso iluminó toda la ciudad de Magnolia envolviéndola por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

¡Alice! – gritó desesperado por lo que pasaba, un gran estruendo inundó a Magnolia de sonidos de escombros cayendo por todas partes, el agua negra que envolvía todo empezó a volverse vapor y las penumbras desaparecieron dando paso a un intenso sol que reveló todo el desastre acontecido.

Habían personas desmayadas por todas partes, los guardias de Madriguera estaban volviendo a su forma original dejando la horrenda forma de delirio, de uno de los escombros salió Oscar con Vincent y Dary en brazos, estaban completamente dormidos - ¿tío estas bien? – preguntó Ada que salía seguido de él.

Sí, estoy bien solo que un poco golpeado – dijo él, otro grupo de escombros se movieron revelando a Break y Gil que sostenían a Selby y Lauren.

¡Sharon! – dijo Break buscándola con la mirada - ¡aquí estamos! – dijo Sharon desde un edificio elevado junto a Virgo y Frank - ¿cómo llegaron ahí? – dijo Gil sorprendido, Sharon solo miraba la altura – ni idea – contestó ella.

Bajaron y se reunieron abajo - ¿Dónde está Alice-chan? – dijo Sharon conteniendo las ganas de llorar, Break la abrazó – la buscaré, no debe estar lejos – dijo tratando de no llorar como un niño, ya temía lo peor.

La caja que había sido abandonada junto al cadáver de Garren empezaba a abrirse y a liberar un humo negro completamente toxico, ya que corroía todo a su alrededor, cada vez se extendía más pero de repente fue contenido – así que este era el regalito de Lavangi – dijo Faye levantando la mano y controlando la nube – no dejaré que hagas de las tuyas – lo hizo entrar de nuevo en la caja y cerrándola con cuidado.

Puedes comértela – dijo invocando a su araña monstruo nuevamente, esta devoró la caja, Faye fue atacado por un repentino malestar – no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo caminando de vuelta a la superficie.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y ninguna señal de Alice, Faye se había unido a la búsqueda, pero era como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

Gil estaba destruido, no aceptaba que esto hubiera terminado así – ahahagaggaddaaaaaaahhh – Frank se inquietaba de repente - ¿qué sucede Frank? – decía Sharon que lo tenía en brazos, Frank logró soltarse y correr - ¡espera! – Sharon se fue detrás de él, se detuvo al ver que Frank se había parado en frente de un cúmulo de rocas.

Frank empezaba a reír y a tocar las rocas - ¿qué es lo que es tan gracioso? – preguntaba Sharon sin entender su comportamiento.

Vio que un brillo surgió debajo de las rocas - ¡vengan, aquí hay algo! – gritó Sharon.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS<strong>

Alice abría los ojos pesadamente, se levantó adolorida y vio que Gil estaba sentado mirándola en shock – Gil…- dijo ella restregándose los ojos - ¿qué pasó? – Gil no cabía en tanta alegría que prácticamente se le lanzó encima - ¡Alice! – casi llorando - ¿qué pasa cabeza de algas, pareces una niña? – nuevamente sintió dolor, Gil se alejó rápidamente – disculpa, aún no estás recuperada – dijo Gil - ¿recuperada? – se miró el vientre y vio las múltiples vendas – ya veo… - sentía dolor pero no el físico, no había podido hacer nada, lo había perdido, sus ojos perdieron brillo inmediatamente.

Gil adivinó lo que estaba pensando y le dio un beso en la frente – tonta – Alice no entendía, Gil la agarró en sus brazos - ¿adónde me llevas Gil? – quería llorar como tonta en su cuarto, no quería que nadie la viera – bájame por favor – Gil no respondió y llegaron a una sala que tenía una gran ventana de vidrio.

Mira – dijo Gil sonriendo, Alice volteó lentamente el rostro hacia la ventana que miraba a otra sala donde habían muchas cunas, pero reconoció una que tenía un letrero que decía – Will…- su rostro se llenó de lagrimas – está vivo – se pegó al vidrio.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Gil y Break quitaron las piedras y vieron que donde había estado la gran caja negra brillaba una esfera roja enorme que poco a poco se iba achicando hasta quedar siendo una figura envuelta en un manto negro.

Gil bajó corriendo y vio que se trataba de Alice - ¡Alice! – no reaccionaba, revisó sus signos vitales – aún está viva – sintió que algo se movió, destapó el manto y quedó con la boca abierta, unos silenciosos reclamos de un bebe que jalaba uno de los mechones del cabello de Alice tenía toda su atención.

Break bajó - ¿Gilbert qué pasó? – Gil se dio la vuelta con el pequeño en brazos, Break quedó con la boca abierta pero sonrió – bien por ti Gilbert, ahora eres todo un padre….

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Ya veo que despiertas Alice-kun – dijo feliz Break que venía con Sharon - ¡Alice-chan, estaba tan preocupada! – casi la apachurra de tanto abrazarla – disculpa por preocuparte – miró la cuna - ¿puedo cargarlo? – preguntó ella tímida jugando con sus dedos.<p>

Sharon entendió a lo que se refería – por supuesto – dijo Sharon – casualmente venimos de hablar con el doctor, ya te dieron de alta, nos podemos ir – dijo Break.

Al cabo de una hora prepararon todo los papeles y tramites que tenía que hacer, mientras tanto Vincent leía el periódico – la Madriguera fue desmantelada por prácticas de actividades que atentaban contra la vida, se ha nombrado un nuevo dirigente para el gobierno, todos esperamos que no se repita lo mismo – dijo en tono sarcástico – si claro…- Frank estaba sentado sobre sus piernas – ahaaddaaahhh – dijo Frank – concuerdo contigo…se repetirá de nuevo – casi como si le pudiera entender.

Vaya pudiste volver a tu verdadera forma – dijo un pelirrojo que se sentó en frente de él – si, gracias por el dato – dijo mirándolo – según he escuchado, te llamas Faye, ¿porqué tan interesado en ayudarme?, dudo que fuera por amor al arte – recordó su insistencia de hace una semana.

Eres muy suspicaz como dicen – dijo sonriendo amablemente Faye – necesito que guardes algo…por mí, ya que no puedo esperar a que ellos vengan – se sentía mal de repente, Vincent notó eso, sacó algo de su bolsa, una cajita de música que llamaba su atención – toma esto, solo tú puedes guardarlo, dentro de un año una gran anomalía afectará el mundo donde vengo, probablemente cuando nos volvamos a encontrar no recuerde esto…dile a Alice esto…ella entenderá – Faye cayó al suelo cuando Vincent tomó la caja – oye – dijo acercándose pero este se desvaneció delante de él – cuento contigo Vincent…

Vincent no entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder pero sabía que era grave – bien, así lo haré…

* * *

><p>¿Dices que la Voluntad de Abyss está en este mundo? – Alice no creía lo que escuchaba, mientras Gil la llevaba cargada hacia su nuevo hogar temporal mientras reconstruían el anterior – hola Alice – dijo una chica igual a ella pero más joven y de cabello blanco, Gil la bajó – hola…- quedó sorprendida pero rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó - ¡hola! – dijo con más ganas, Alyss no dijo nada, no había nada que decir – me alegro…estar aquí – dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo, Alice estaba feliz - ¿me abrazarás a mi también? – dijo una voz, ella volteó confundida hacia un rubio que tenía una venda en el hombro - ¿Oz? – casi llora, se le lanzó estallando en llanto – calma, ya estoy aquí – miró a Gil – pude regresar a mi cuerpo gracias a Faye-san y ahora todo está en orden, así que no llores que me dan ganas a mi – dijo con una refrescante sonrisa.<p>

Se iba a reír pero enseguida le dolió el vientre – aún no puedo reírme – dijo adolorida – coneja no hagas esfuerzo – dijo Gil agarrándola en brazos.

Sharon llegó cargando en brazos a Will - ¿Quién quiere ver al bebe? – Alyss y Oz salieron disparados donde Sharon - ¡yooo! – dijeron los dos.

Alice bostezó y Gil subió las escaleras con una sonrisa, la recostó en su cama pero una mano le impidió irse – duerme conmigo, necesito un peluche – puso una cara mortalmente tierna que Gil no pudo evitar sonrojarse – e-está bien – Alice lo jaló hacia ella – Gil…estoy segura que esto será para siempre…- Gil la besó – lo será~

* * *

><p><strong>Se terminó ;-;, después de muchos meses al fin termino este fic, este fue mi primera historia para Pandora Hearts, me hace sentir feliz.<strong>

**Aclaraciones:**

El desastre que menciona Faye es algo que sucede en otro fic, para evitar confusiones, el fic se llama "Efecto Mariposa", donde aparecen ellos.

Olvide mencionar que casi todos los fics están relacionados indirectamente como directamente, así que si leen otro por ahí, no sé sorprendan, tal vez encuentren cosas curiosas XDDDDD

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron este fic, los que dejaron reviews y a los que no también.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a****: ****Yue Red, Lightning-Voltagestorm, reikotuchiha, sayumi usagi cross, Paola Vessalius, xx-WhiteQueen-xx, ****viri-chamn****, Sakata Leslie, Archer-kun y jeni-chan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gustó dejen reviews :3<strong>

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
